


UnderChange

by Greenhawk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime is real right?, Everything has Consequences, Gen, Lots of divergences, Player-Insert, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhawk/pseuds/Greenhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy mods Undertale to give a certain person a better ending. Then, he's been given an offer of once in a lifetime. Now, he goes to his playground, filled with knowledge. However, sometimes ignorance is bliss, as he's about to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mod and the choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Despite the note that says this work is done, it's not- there is more to come. Stay updated as I manage to find a way to use this site properly.

Chapter 1: The mod and the choice.

 

“Frisk, soon I’ll revert into being a flower, so care for mom and dad for me, okay?” Again with this? Can’t I get a good ending? Isn’t Frisk worth doing this?

Gotta correct it, though. I didn’t find much to do with it, fanfics aside.

Well, Toby will excuse me, but I might have the ability to create a mod. It should take a few days, but it might be worth it. Full coding, messing with the code, and I have little place to have mistakes with- no saves or backups once I’m doing this. However, with this mod I can give people the happy ending they want.

Let’s do this!

==============

“Frisk, soon I’ll revert into being a flower…” Asriel said. Here goes nothing. I failed four times, let’s see this time. I’m filled with determination!

“Wrong- you accumulated enough soul to possess for yourself.” So much for the silent protagonist, but this is MY mod. So far so good.

“Frisk…”

“Listen to your soul” A beat, and then the Shocked Asriel Sprite. I learnt Pixel art just to make this work. I’m proud of it.

“It’s… it’s real? Frisk, I don’t know what to say- I was so empty before, so alone. I am so grateful. I don’t deserve it” And a hug again. I got so far, don’t fail me, you shithead program!

“Look.” Asriel said again. “I know you forgave me… but someone else wouldn’t. That’s okay, it should be this way. I was terrible. I will do my best, though, and Chara should be proud of me, because if not… they really suck as a sibling!” The smile rose to my face as I managed to get so far. Then, Asriel left the screen, with some offscreen chat. I’m REALLY not going to draw all the hugs Asriel will get by his parents. Few chats later, the ending goes as usual, with Asriel hanging with Asgore to contrast the connection of Toriel and Frisk in the eyes of many fans. Beside, Asriel is more Asgore than Toriel in his personality. At least in my eyes. I cheered for it.

I took a bottle of water from the fridge and enjoyed the mod I developed- it would make everything a little better. With no intention to sell this mod, I don’t have to contact Toby, although I will in order to get a comment from him. They’re quite funny. Besides, should give me some fame in the fandom. Just put some music, upload it to file sharing,and you’re done for- my friends will enjoy this mod.

What? It’s THIS late? I’m actually quite tired, too, so I’ll upload it, mention it in the group and go to sleep. 

 

==========

“Remember me, you almighty creator?” It was a dream, but I felt more lucid in it. It was Chara, who was a real person instead of mere pixels, with her face being so… creepy. We were in a gray room, a little like Gaster’s room. Well, the one the fandom consider to be Gaster; I disagree with it being 100% him.

“I’m dreaming?” I’m quite confused. I tried to add a bracelet on my arm from nowhere, but nothing. Maybe I’m not that proficient in lucid dreams?

“Yes… and no. Sure, you got a mod for brother, but like you know from this game… everything has consequences.” I was genuinely quite brave so far, but once she disappeared for a moment and reappeared much closer to me, with that hollow face, I was so scared I almost pissed on myself.

“Did I scare you?” Chara said once they went back to the “normal” face and was farther from me- exactly in the same position as before.

“Don’t let my yellow pants confuse you, I’m as brave as I can be. Now, if you forgive me, I might want to defend myself” Humor is good against fear.

“Silly you. I don’t want to kill you. That would be so boring. Besides, I want you to know what you’re doing- playing god.”

“So you’ll…”

“You’ll enjoy a time in the underground. Every time you think you should reset, you can, much like Frisk. You’ll also get to be yourself, with all the benefits and drawbacks.” While this dream was TOO far off for me, I’m not sure this is a dream anymore. I read some fanfics about it.

“Where’s the catch?”

“You can’t see the consequences after getting out of the underground for over a few minutes- like Frisk. Let’s reserve the end credits for when you decide to settle for the ending.”

“Is there a way to get you back?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“You’re smart, figure it all by yourself.” That bastard.

“So if i get you back, can you promise not being a murderous person?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You can always reset the options. Or not.”

“So… there is no declining, right?”

“Why are you so quick to judge? You can always wake up. But this is a once in a lifetime offer, you know.” Thinking for quite a bit, I decided to go for it after Chara explained nobody will know I ever left.

And thus the journey has begun.


	2. Divergences begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divergences begin as our hero meets two important characters, who react differently when they meet a more adult person.

Everything’s hurt, I don’t want to get up, and I feel the flowers. I didn’t think it would be possible, but here I am- beginning the fight for a true and fair ending. Or at least one I can be satisfied with.

I notice my own hand- not Frisk’s hand or anyone else’s, but mine. I am still in my PJs, as if I was just dropped here… oh wait. I am too clever for me in this hour. I meant myself. God.

I sat on the ground for more than a few seconds- I notice things in the darkness better, and the moonlight helps me. I also noticed a sharp rock- whereas Frisk had a mighty stick, I shall use a rock. I don’t think it will be used for fighting. Maybe it will be useful in the snow?

I stood up- no vertigo like in many video games, but I felt the pain. It’s nothing to worry about, but it exists. I give myself few moments to remember everything- from Flowey, to Toriel, to Genocide and even that quiche. Fucking quiche and the theories about Frisk being abandoned .

With nothing but what I hold right now and my knowledge, I go on. At least Frisk had good clothes with them- it’s summer, and I wear shorts and an undershirt. I didn’t even get shoes or anything. Speaking of Frisk, they left a big gap to step in. Let’s make them proud.

And thus, I marched.

========

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You’re new to the underground, right? ” Alright- let’s be clear here: in game it’s just a character. In real life, it’s two feet of an actual talking flower. I was initially shocked.

“Oh, did you get surprised? Don’t worry, every monster is special, and each brings their own LOVE. What’s love, you wonder?”

“Level of violence.” I said. Flowey was surprised, and dropped the smile for a moment, but then regained it. It’s alright- I usually have that mildly disturbing grin on my face when I talk. However, he takes the cake for being creepy.

“Golly, someone knows a little about this world, right? Well, it won’t change- I need your soul to be invincible”

“And then what?” For days I thought about what Flowey really wanted- sure, he could be a god. But then what? When you hold infinite power, you’re infinitely bored.

“Show you what this world means. Kill, or be killed!”

“And you’d do this by…” At this point, I’m stalling the attack with chat, maybe buying enough time for the cavalry to charge. Let’s hope Toriel is nearby. 

“You really are an idiot, are you? I’ll get enough souls from EVERYONE.”

“And then what? So you made everyone kill or be killed. What’s the next step?”

“Rewatch it. See everyone’s hopes crushed. To see anyone trying to oppose this philosophy failing.”

“There’s an old human saying that means ‘peace through force’. You’ll fail. Peace will eventually strike” The already peeved Flowey got angry. Just where I needed him.

“So I’ll defeat them all! So I’ll make sure that anybody having too much peace will fight… I get it- you’re trying to make me angry. Good attempt, but won’t work. But, since you enjoy teasing me so much, I’ll tease you.” The so called “friendliness pellets” were thrown towards me. Avoiding them wasn’t easy, but manageable. I just ran to the other side. I don’t plan to kill the key for my exit. He then managed to tire me up by shooting and shooting these pellets, while I narrowly avoid them. Then I noticed the menu- fight, act, item and mercy; all were here. I apparently have a brown heart, and 40 hp. I am at level 1, although I thought that not being the holy kid meant I’d be higher.

However, I am a clever man.

==========

By the time Toriel came, It has been a few minutes. I simply sat on my ass and relaxed. Fans might describe her looks as overly busty (among many other descriptions), but the truth was that she is rather (relatively) flat chested (although with great hips), even for six and a half feet tall goat person, which weirds me out. Undertale gets really uncanny once you see it not in pixels.

“My child… are you hurt?”

“Well, I’m fi…”

“Not you, human.” OUCH. That was hurting me. A lot. I was shocked for a moment there. Flowey was surprised, but not as much as me. The screens were shut off, and I stood without fear of being attacked.

“That was rude, you know. I did nothing bad to you, Tori.”

“Do I know you?” She was puzzled. Wait… genius me strikes again. Quick, find a way out!

“I have accidently got a good guess?”

“I’m sure. How do you know me, without all of the lies?”

“Well… I heard about you. And the king, your ex-husband. And a handful of monsters” By exposing the truth, I should be able to shut up about the fact that she’s a video game character.

“From whom?” While not being hostile, her cautious look was not promising me any safety.

“Well… they don’t want to be exposed.”

“Alright then, I won’t pressure you in this. I am interested what do you know about everyone, though. Maybe we can do it in my house?” So I know she is not bad for me, or at least not deadly right now. A small comfort, but a comfort indeed.

“I’m alright with it. How about you, Flowey?”

“A-are you sure? I hope It won’t get dangerous.” Flowey played the innocent part well… too well.

“Climb onto me, Flowey.” I said. It was hurting to let him climb on me, but it worked. Then, he whispered into my ear.

“I want to kill you… but you’re too funny. I’ll let you be, for now.”

 

===========

 

The puzzles were little challenge for me anyways, and Toriel did everything by herself, which completely nullified their meaning. Well, at least this went for me. In no time we were in her home. The smell of a cake in the oven fill my nose, and the hearth is working. 

“You two look fairly exhausted. Can you tell me what happened?” Toriel, you are indeed a diplomat, bu…

“H-he attacked me!” God damn it flowey, I hope a bee will come and DEFLOWER you. Toriel is peeved.

“Is it true?” Being the smart one here, she allows me to stand my ground.

“No. He attacked me. He was talking about a ‘kill or be killed’ philosophy, I explained him it would never work, and he shot me with bullets.” Toriel’s face is not happy, so I think I got it.

“LIES! LIES! LIES! These are friendliness pellets. I wanted to cement our friendship, and he tried to beat me!”

“Ain’t me who’s tired from the fight.” I make things clear.

“Well maybe you two will shut up!” we stopped. I don’t think Flowey, let alone myself, have seen Toriel angry.

“You had a misunderstanding, and it’s okay. Nobody’s hurt, right? So what’s the problem.” She was quick to relax. So quick that it was freaking me out. She has a bad side?

“You remind me of my children…” She seemed a little sad. I must show her I don’t know everything, though.

“Where are they?” As I ask this, she removes the “little” from the “little sad” part and just become gloomy. Do I see a tear?

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I feel bad for even asking this. I should comfort her.

“Look, I’m sorry for mentioning them.”

“You couldn’t know, sir. Where is your family?” She called me sir. In many other situations it would be respectful and honorable, but when compared to “my child” it’s a pale nickname.

“My family is away, but they are alright. Wait, didn’t you want to know what I know?”

“Oh, right. Could you please let us know?” Like every good undertale fan, I was into the lore a lot. I mentioned her and her husband, and she seemed a little concerned when I talked about him. I talked about the matter of killing the children, not whether it was justified. Then she reacted.

“Asgore is a coward. He could take only one soul and then take six from the overworld. Those children were innocent.”

“Like you could?”

“He is the one willing to get out, not me.” This is a very good point when it comes to the fandom- some say Toriel’s a hypocrite, but she does not will to let bloodshed be.

“It makes a lot of sense. Do you know how to get out of the barrier?”

“I fear it would take a monster and a human’s soul, and the only souls egilable are mine and Asgore’s for as far as I know.”

“So I should get friendly with people. If I can quit only at the cost of lives, I don’t deserve leaving.” She had a faint smile of approval.

“This is very mature of you. You know, I thought you were a savage human like some of them, but maybe you are not bad. You should be careful, though.”

“I can defend myself and look scary. I don’t want to get into brawls, but the best way to avoid them is to be imposing enough to never let them happen.”

“Just try your best to not hurt anybody, okay?”

“Okay.” I said. Toriel went to the kitchen, coming back with a lovely flower pot and some water for Flowey. I’d really want him to enjoy her love, but he suffered from her kindness, which he confused with pity, I think. He did consume the water himself.

“Thanks, Toriel. But as you can see, I can handle myself.”

“Oh, right. You’re a big boy.” I chuckled in front of his annoyed eyes.

“Thank you for letting us here, Toriel. I remembered another thing.”

“What is it, sir?”

“I heard you have a friend across the door, right?”

“And if I have? It is not kindly for people to pick their nose into other people’s friends.”

“His name is Sans. He is a very chill skeleton. Chill to the bone, as he might say.”

“Well, I DO know him. I don’t want him to get BONELY.” I laughed a bit. Flowey was still annoyed.

“Flowey, you should crack a joke. You will BLOSSOM in this conversation.” He was not amused, but I had to use this pun.

“Well, thank you very much, but no.” Toriel and I continued to talk and pun around.


	3. Chill to the bone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Our hero leaves the ruins, he notices few recognizable things people... including one that is not there. Will that mysterious monster get the message?

Chapter 3: Chill to the bone.

 

“Are you sure you won’t stay for the night?” Toriel asked me near the door outside. She baked the iconic butterscotch cinnamon pie by her own, and it tasted very good. I even got to keep two slices, which will be handy because I don’t seem to have any determination spots.

Much to my concern, I didn’t notice these spots of save. I hope I’ll see some.

“I am sure. I need to get out quickly. Also, thanks for the robes.” Yes, I’m wearing one of her robes. They look almost ridiculous on me, but it’s only because they are big on me. They are pretty androgynous, so it’s not like I’m wearing a prom dress or anything. I wrapped my feet in cloth for the snow and dirt incoming- I like my feet as clean as possible, and I dislike the fact that I walked in here barefooted. None of the children’s shoes were fitting for me anyways.

“No problem, but if you get back here and have better things to wear, please bring me the robes back.”

“Sure.” 

“You’ll do fine here. Monsters are good, and Sans will ensure your safety. Well, he did promise, and I know it’s hard for him to promise.” I know we had a rough start, but I feel guilty for leaving. I vow to come back. She baked for me, lent her clothes and did what was right. I hope I won’t betray her kindness.

She hugged me back as I hugged her. I almost cried, and if I won’t say goodbye now… I’ll be here for the rest of my life, as a loving son to her. It’s not I don’t want it, but my actual family is worth more.

“Remain on contact in phone, okay?” I said to her, then I remembered I don’t have any phone. Before I could correct myself, she handed me a phone. An old phone, of course, but nothing Frisk wouldn’t get.

“Yeah, I will.” You’re not making it any easier, goat mom. I took the phone. I left without a word, fighting the will to stay, and took comfort in knowing I’m progressing. Flowey appeared here.

“You feel loved? Well, that’s too bad; soon she’ll find a child who loves her more than you do, and nothing will change it.”

“Like you had, Prince Asriel?” This confused look worth quite a bit in a picture, and the smell of pollen shows I may or may not deducted stuff a little too well for him.

“Wait… how?”

“I know. I just know about you. Chara mentioned you yesterday.”

“Have you seen Chara? How is she?” I got the one person he loves- Chara. Like a sister to him, she is what motivates him.

“A little dead, I guess.”

“Ha, ha. Not funny.”

“Well, she’s not fully dead if she talked to me. There might be a chance to get her back, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

“So what is it?”

“Assuming I can get the tools to play god, I might be able to create a soul for her. And for you, while we’re at it.”

“And be kind like Toriel and all of those baby monsters? No thanks.”

“Suit yourself. Since the two of us want Chara alive, your part is simple- don’t. Kill. ANYONE. No matter what, you can’t kill anyone.” Flowey got his smile back, although it was his cocky smile.

“It applies to you, too.” He snarks in my expense. I have zero regrets of being here.

“I know. I will not kill.”

“Let’s see you once you’re done here. You’ll probably crave for a killing.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” I quoted Chara.

“Well, I shouldn’t hinder you. After all, you are the key for Chara, right?” I wanted to say that I’m the “Keyra”, but Flowey hates my puns.

“See ya.”

============

According to Toriel, Sans was waiting for me in his stall. Shouldn’t be too hard to be there. However, I have a thing to do.

“Want to integrate yourself in my story? Why won’t you just come here and say hi? I do not bite, and if you use this camera to stalk on me, I want to see my stalker.” I said to the camera in the bush. It’s night, so Alphys might not get it, but if she is doing an anime marathon, I’m completely fine.

After the initial moments of warmness, I started to feel the coldness. I walked in the cold for a bit, being grateful for no wind to make the freeze worse. Then I saw Sans napping in his chair (By now getting used to looking at people all the time), I gently touched his shoulder to wake him up.

“Eh? Oh, you’re the human, right?”

“You got a lot of sans, right?” I punned with the punmaster. Another goal accomplished.

“Don’t robe me from my puns, man.” I laughed.

“What? I just put some backbone into my jokes “

“Is this how it’s going to be? Do you want me to pun so hard you’ll crawl back, humiliated down to the bone?”

“Well, yeah. But let’s do it in somewhere warmer. I get that you’re chill to the bone and thus you don’t feel the cold, but it’s nothing I can shrug for long, even with These clothes. Makes me wish I had fur.”

“Whatever floats your boat. You need to meet my brother, he’ll love meeting you. I mean, he’ll try to capture you, but he will do you no harm.” I smiled. Papyrus is one of the best reasons to play.

“So let’s go on.”

“Hold my hand, buddy. I have a shortcut.” I held his hand, and we were in front of his house- no puzzles, no dogs, no bringing Lesser dog to the starting area and petting his head until I can reach the ceiling. I expected the teleport to be something exciting, amazing, but after you do it, it’s nothing. Much like my first time with a girl. She was sweet, but it didn’t stick.

“Look, here’s the bed.” He directed to the sofa. “Think you’ll do with it?”

“I’m sofar away from other beds, so it will do. Thanks for letting me in.” This fandom makes me pun uncontrollably. Let’s get something out of it. I took off the robes and the wrappings, and jumped to taking a nap. I didn’t sleep in Toriel’s house because I was scared I’d remain, but I have no guilt about sleeping anywhere else when I’m here.

This sofa is quite comfortable…


	4. The pen is mightier than the sword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero finds the papyrus and tries to correct a mistake, but it looks like this correction might cost him dearly.

Chapter 4- The pen is mightier than the sword.

 

“HUMAN!” I woke up to see Papyrus- at least a foot above me, and having a face that says “I want to be your friend and do friendly stuff with you.”

“SKELETON! See? It’s rude when you just yell and wake people up.”

“But it’s morning already. Also, I am supposed to capture you.” Oh right- Papyrus is initially a “bad guy” (as in “does his job to capture you as humanely as could possible be and say screw it midway through”). 

“Oh, is that so? Well, you did catch me unaware.”

“WOWIE SANS! I got a human!”

“I do have some requests before you catch me.” I really hope it’ll work. If not, I might use the Trojan horse method, but it’s less than optimal.

“What are they?”

“Your brother told me you are good at making Spaghetti. He also said you are a good fighter. I’d like to have a plate of Spaghetti and get a fair fight against you in case you want to capture me.” Papyrus thinks about it.

 

“Alright human. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, shall give you your wishes. Be aware, though, that you will not be in your best after eating a lot.”

“Well, if your cooking is indeed as good as people say, I fear I will be incapable of a fight.” Papyrus smiled more, but tried to play it cool.

“Indeed, human. And after I’ll win, you’ll be shown to Asgore, and I will join the royal guard! The fame! The friends! They will trim bushes with my face on them, and I will be known as the greatest guard! Well, maybe except Undyne, but that’s alright. We can both be best. I shall heat up spaghetti for you, human. Dine well.”

=============

Contrary to a common belief, Papyrus’ Spaghetti is edible. However, that does not mean it’s great. It’s like MRE (AKA “Meal rejected by Ethiopians”) in that it is a necessity for my survival, but I wouldn’t eat it otherwise. Nevertheless, I finished three plates of it.

 

“Thank you for your tasty meal, Papyrus.” 

“Are you sure you’re done? You did eat quite a bit, but I thought a person of your size would eat more.” I got a pound just by looking at the size of the meals you gave me. 

“I am sure. Had I have more time for another meal, I’d have more place for your spaghetti.” 

“That’s too bad, human. I’ll pack you a spaghetti after I capture you, so you won’t be hungry.”

“That’s… great. However, if Asgore takes me, I might be killed by him.” 

“But you might not!” Papyrus’ smile was smaller, but still there.

“Well… that’s if I kill him or knocks him and renders him unconscious, which will lead me into a dangerous situation. What did you expect him to do with me once I’m done?” His smile yet get smaller and smaller.

“Well… Human, I didn’t think about it.” This is the kind hearted papyrus I know.

“Listen, you don’t need to worry about it. Just don’t bring me to him.” 

“But then I won’t get into the guard!” It’s spoiler time.

“Papyrus, you are too kind hearted to get in. They lack the compassion you do. No, you are a skeleton of higher honor and power, reigning supreme with your kindness.” 

“Thank you human, but I don’t know. Undyne is very nice, and she’s the head of the royal guard. Many people in the guard are, in fact.”

“Do you want to ask her instead of me? If you will tell her to be frank with you really nice, she’ll tell you the truth.”

“Well… I’m sure she’ll answer me. Let me call her” He got the phone and just called her. He was sad, but he understood that I was speaking the truth, although I did sugarcoated it a bit. There was just one little problem.

He had to mention I’m here.

So I wore the robe and the improvised shoes, explain the situation, and started to go to Grillby’s.

All the guards were there- lesser and greater dog, the dog couple and doggo. Grillby was looking at me, polishing a glass.

I smiled- if I’m getting caught the enemy is all around me, but if not, I just fooled people in plain sight.

 

So I did my best to remain cool and blend in. Good thing The snow, the dirt and some of Toriel’s smell got into the robes, or else I’d be spotted within a second.

“Grillby, do you serve beer here?” I asked Mr. Flame guy. He got me a root beer. A HOT root beer. I downed the bitter piece of shit, and found some coins in a pocket. They were obviously from Toriel. I paid for the beer silently, vowed to never drink here again, and looked outside.

Undyne was here- a tough fish lady, packed with muscles and armor. I could easily beat her, assuming I had the first attack. After all, as as last resort I can kill.

 

“You’re the human, right?” She asked me fairly calmly. I nodded.

“You know what we do here to humans, right?”

“You kill them for your king due to the chains of command.”

“Correct.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sure I do.”

“You really don’t want to do this. You will die.” From the other pocket I got the sharp rock out.

“You’re vastly outnumbered, under equipped and we fight for justice.” I throw my ace in the hole fairly quickly.

“Didn’t you watch enough Anime? I can beat you all because I am one and you are many. Also, I am not the one killing here. Isn’t that reminding you of some bad people?” That halted her for a moment. But only for a moment.

“Guards, kill him!” One against six? Hard enough. One against six in a battle mode? Harder. One against six in a battle mode and trying to not kill everyone? GG EZ.

“You need me alive! I know how to get past this barrier with no bloodshed! Trust me!” I yelled to them, pleading for them to lower their arms.

“Oh, yeah? So how will you do this?” Undyne said.

“Did you guys try to dig down? To get your powers combined in order to substitute for the last soul? Throw messages to the people outside to let them know you’re alive? Alphys can do these, for sure.”

“And if you lie? What if we can’t mine or combine powers? And how would that message work?”

“If I lie you may try to kill me, but if you didn’t try these options yet, you shouldn't. Also, sending a message to throw a criminal and kill him in order to get the soul will yield you the soul of a criminal and not of me who did nothing bad.”

“I’m sure you did. You resist our dream.”

“By peace. I am not a threat for you. I can help you, but I like my life.”

“You’re a human. You need to know you’re a threat.”

“Please don’t try to harm me.” I feigned helplessness by speech and body language. It works. Somehow.

“Do you promise not to harm us?”

“I promise to not harm you. Do you, and by this extent, the entire royal guard, promise to not hurt me?”

“I will promise for as long as you do not kill any monster. No Ifs, not ‘it started’. No kills.” Undyne locked me into pacifist, but it’s not like I wasn’t going this way anyways. 

“Sounds reasonable.”

“I may also decide where you should be at all times. You’re giving yourself into my custody, punk.” This was not in the deal.

“Wait…”

“There’s no wait! You may accept or you may decline, but there’s not bargain.” You gotta be shitting me.

“Don’t you guys have anything to say? Come one, I thought you guys have any authority here.” Greater dog barked. Thanks pal, it was very persuasive. Though at least you tried. Boy, Undyne looks pissed.

“Ain’t working like this. Accept or face the concequences!” I took a heavy breath. I can always negotiate later. Especially if I’ll make an impression on her.

“I will accept.”

“Very well. The riverperson should be in port, so we’ll go with him to Asgore. Then we’ll understand what to do.”

“Uh…” I heard papyrus saying. “The riverperson is not here.”

“What? I thought they would wait for me! Don’t think you got off easy, punk! You will walk with me, if that’s the case.”

“Can I join?” Papyrus wants to join our mighty fellowship? Quick, get me a hobbit!

“Listen Papyrus. You know you are too nice to capture the human, and I am sure it will go wrong. Trust me in this one, okay?”

“No. I won’t. What if you get angry and hurt him? And then he will punch you so hard you’ll be injured? And one of you will die? You need me. Please take me with you.”

“I think it sounds reasonable.” I said. “I’m quite hotheaded, and I will need someone friendly if we try to tolerate each other and talk about hobbies like anime and manga.” Let’s see if I can make Undyne friendly with a common interest. She looks a little happier about me.

“YOU WATCH ANIME, TOO? THA… I am a big anime fan, so I got a little off. But don’t think you will be released just because of that. As for Papyrus, he can walk with us for a while.” This is a very good ending. Geez Paps, you’re a godsend.

“WOWIE! Thanks Undyne, you’re the best!”  Papyrus and Undyne starts to talk to each other.

“Well, you are still my friend. I hope you weren’t too offended about the call.”

“It is alright. Besides, we can still cook and spar, right?”

“Of course. Frankly, it makes my life a little easier when I don’t have to lie to you. Like they said, truth shall send you free.”

“Who said it? Was it the human? And from what you were unfree?” I smirked from his innocence.

“It’s just a phrase, Papyrus. I had to lock the truth so you wouldn’t get hurt from it, and now I feel better.”

“Thank the human. He did help, after all.” Papyrus I love you.

“Well… Thanks human, I guess.” Undyne said to me. I smiled.

“You’re welcome.”


	5. into the wetlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero might've saved everything from a battle, but that doesn't mean he's off the bat right now. No, for trust you have to give a reason for trust, and boy he needs a big one for Undyne.

Snowdin looks fairly good when you get to not freeze in there- sure, everyone looks at me suspiciously, but still. Undyne is forced to wait while people ask me questions, and Papyrus calms those who are scared from me.

 

“Yo! You are the human?” Monster kid said. To be honest, they looks fairly cute, even without arms.

“The one and only. What is it?”

“Well… I thought you would be different.”

“Well, we don’t sprout wings or something, so sorry to disappoint you.”

“No, you just look… peaceful. Cheery. Maybe nice? But you’re a human.”

“Which makes me inherently evil?” He nodded to what I said.

“Well… yes. The last humans were mean, and even killed some monsters. At least that’s what I heard. The last human was here when I was a little kid. I’m big now.”

“I see. Well, sorry to shatter your ideas about humans. To be honest, to call someone a monster is an offense in the human world. Not that you guys are evil or something.”

“We use human as an offense word, too. And as the bad guy. Anyways, I have to go. You have a long road and Undyne will tell my parents if I annoy you for too long.” I will have to assume Undyne is behind me, threatening him. So anime it hurts. Monster Kid was the only one saying more than two words to me, so it did not take a long time to go.

================

 

“Are we there yet?” I asked. We’ve been walking around for quite a long time, and the caves are very humid and dirty. The robes are getting dirty in the dirt and water, but I cannot place them anywhere but on me. Blessed are the laundrymakers indeed.

“NO, WE ARE NOT THERE YET. IF YOU WILL KEEP WHINING, I WILL THROW YOU INTO A SACK.” Boy, is Undyne pissed.

“So human… I would like to know more about you. I think it would be the best.”

“So what would you like to know?”

“You’re not a kid, right? Only kids wear stripes, and you wear no stripes.” This logic is… well, considering most of the children wear stripes in one way or another, he might have a point.

“I am a bit of a kid. I’m also a bit of an adult.”

“How is it?”

“I might be close to be an adult, but I am still at age where being a kid at times is alright. Even if barely.” Eighteen is surely a confusing time to be in.

“Reminds me of myself. You see, I am, too, a big adult (I call bulls), as you can see, but even I, the great papyrus, still enjoys wearing stripes from time to time.”

“That’s great!” Yeah...nope. Not great.

“Yes, human. Everyone has a secret. Although if it’s a silly secret, you might want to keep it. Sans did make sure to tell people my favorite bedtime story and everyone were laughing at me.”

“Oh, that was fun!” Undyne interrupts. “Don’t worry, you’re like my brother, I won’t harm you. A lot.” Undyne clenches her fist, and papyrus’ hilariously worried look makes it very clear.

“Don’t noogie the skeleton!” He says.

“Do noogie!” With Undyne’s force, she noogies papyrus so hard that his head is shaking. 

I see a shady blue eye. Sans. After being surprised, I signal to him he’s the man, and he disappears. Papyrus is in pain from Undyne’s noogie while she has a hell of a time with her subject. Eventually, they stop.

“Human… you’ve seen something?” Undyne asked.

“Just a few rocks.” And a Sans.

“Well, they’re rocks. By the way we stop in my house for a break. Papyrus needs some of my golden tea to fix his head. DON’T TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME, THOUGH. I WILL BEAT YOU IF YOU DO SO.” Undyne gets angry. A lot.

“Okay.” What can I say?

“Undyne, how about we share some cooking secrets with him? We need to teach him the legend of the Spaghetti. The human can be friendly if we let him cook, too.”

“Yeah right, Paps. I like you and appreciate your opinion, but this one is stupid. Why being friendly with him would help?”

“Papyrus, I think Undyne is afraid of me. I’m quite the chef. She can’t even deal with my skills.”

“I think you’re right, human. Also, Undyne seems a little scared from your friendship.” We set a trap.

“NOT ONLY I’M GOING TO SHOW YOU MY SUPERIOR COOKING SKILLS, I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU HAVE!” she took the bait. I’ll just use it.

“Yeah right, I’ll see it when I come.”

“DEAL!”

=============

The walk to Undyne’s house was filled with her fierced, determined looks. Eventually, she unlocked her door and got into the kitchen.

“LET’S SEE YOU MAKE A SPAGHETTI, BIG WORDS!”

“Challenge accepted.” Now, getting the ingredients was simple- I got one of Undyne’s cooking knives to work, cut tomatoes and onions alike, made a sauce out of them and added the pasta. Undyne, of course, kept yelling I was doing things wrong, but it’s easy to overcome her skills. Papyrus, tasting my spaghetti, was enjoying it.

 

“WOWIE! THIS SPAGHETTI IS TASTY!”

“Can’t believe it. Let me try, too.” She has eaten the spaghetti. She seems to judge the taste for a while, chewing on the food to make sure it's alright.

“Well human, it’s a nice dish, although it lacks passion. Let me show you how you do it really good.” So she made HER dish. If plants were people, I would have flashbacks to this place for life and probably raise funds to help their families. However, these are merely vegetables, so I tasted the mashed tomato on my cheek (Note: I am about 30 feet from her. She strikes this hard.). Her cooking was fast, determined and filled with passion.

It also tasted like shit. I really hoped Papyrus would leave me a little bit after he eats so I’ll be able to clean my mouth with something decent.

“So how’s my spaghetti?” Undyne asked with a smile. Shut your smile, woman.

“Well… it’s good!?” I don’t think Papyrus is capable of giving a bad review. Undyne looked a little disappointed.

“Well… the human won?” Papyrus nodded silently. Neither of us wanted to make Undyne feel worse than she already feels.

“Undyne. We should cook together. With my skills and your passion, we shall be unstoppable!” The light returned to Undyne’s eyes and then some. Her smile returned twice as strong. She was filled with determination. 

 

Thus, we cooked- each one yelling to the other, cutting and mashing vegetables side by side, putting problems aside for the sake of cooking.

“COOK MORE!” With more passion, I got stronger- the flames grew, the power rose, the EVERYTHING was faster and more strength was in there. With little regard to accuracy and a friend by my side, cooking became five times more fun.

“CAN YOU FEEL IT?” Undyne asked. She sees my smile. I believe in myself. I can do this.

“I feel it!” Not only Undyne makes me more active, she also fills me with determination. Is her determination Cognital?

“GREAT! NOW WE HEAT UP THE FOOD!” Oh, my. I turn up the heat, but it’s not enough for her. She keeps turning it on.

 

“Undyne, listen to me! Cooking is amazing, but you will burn your house!” I see the flames getting bigger, but I might not be able to do a thing. Unless…

With little matter for my own safety, I throw the burning bowl to the ground. It...

THE PAIN! Oh god, it burns! It sticked to my hand for a moment since it was this hot, and now It hurts a lot! I jumped from the flame pot, trying to not get more heatburns. I need to breath. I must breath.

“It would be okay! Papyrus and I always do it.” I think she’s not happy.

“Undyne… We always burn your house. The human MIGHT be a little right here.”

“Any of you have bandages?”

“Oh, right. Human, let me help you.” Papyrus said. He took my hand, dedicated some focus on it, and despite pain being unbearable… it was healed. Mostly. Papyrus looked a little tired.

“There’s a limit to what I, the great papyrus, can do, but I am sure your hand will recover in time. Undyne, please bring bandages to the human’s hand.” Without talking, Undyne did it quickly. She wrapped them around my hand. A pot’s handle is very hot, and all of my fingers in the left hand suffered a nasty burn (although not as nasty after Papyrus’ magic). I feel the smile on my face.

“It was amazing. Papyrus, what is your secret?”

“Years of treating Undyne and Sans, along many others.”

“He’s a natural, right? I remember when I fell down a cliff, and he simply healed me.”

“And you had few weeks in bed.”

“So from there you have the eyepatch?” Undyne uncovered the eyepatch. Amazingly, there was a normal eye (for a fish lady)

“Nah, it’s just cool. Also, if you want to strike at dark, it’s the best! Some areas here are dark, but if you apply an eyepatch, you can both look cool and know where you’re going”

“Can I get an eyepatch, too? It would sure make me look cooler.” I know at least one area where I could use this advantage- Undyne’s respect. Undyne got an old eyepatch.

“Well, it’s my spare, but after today, you deserve it. You proved to be passionate, strong and decisive. With your action, you saved my house.”

“Just don’t burn it again, okay?” I interrupted her. She was not angry, which is either luck, her facing the truth the right way, or both.

“I will not cook this hot. I will just settle for really hot instead of really really hot. But that’s besides the point. You really deserve this eyepatch, as a sign of our friendship. Didn’t I say I’m going to be your best friend?”

“Well… yes you did.” She applied the eyepatch on my right eye. It’s a little weird, but I can get used to it.

“There you go, stylish and useful.” So far I got the robes and the eyepatch. Not bad… They will hinder me a lot in hotlands. Wait, I need to go there.

“Undyne, could you do me a favor and stash my robes here? They are dirty, but a friend lended me them.” 

“Oh, sure. Of course.” 

“Could I also go out?”

“Oh, right. You’re under the oath and proven to be a friend instead of a foe. If Papyrus trusts you, I will let you get to Asgore by yourself.”

“Human, I believe in you. Be kind to every monster and Make me proud as you wander free, alright?”

“I will. Thank you Papyrus. And thank you Undyne.” I hugged them. Papyrus’ hug was gentle and caring, while Undyne’s was tough and passionate. I took off the robe (after placing the coins and the phone in my pockets) and gave it to Undyne.

“Wait, human… Let me give you one more thing, alright?” She handed me a bag. It’s been used, too.

“Thanks! I will need it.” Hoard? Yes. Place for the money? Yes. Stashing the cake? Wait, how did I forget about the cake?

“Oh, I have a thing for you, too.” I got the pie slices out. Both Papyrus and Undyne got a slice. They were very happy to have them.

 

“Well human, this pie is even better than your spaghetti! No offense, of course.” Sure Pap, not offended or anything…

“THIS CAKE IS AWESOME! IT’S LIKE… LIKE… THE GLORY OF A MIGHTY BATTLE! OR BETTER YET, A TIME SPENT WITH MY FRIENDS! IT’S FRIENDSHIP IN A CAKE!”

“Well, it’s a pie made by a very special woman.”

“Alphys?” Undyne’s Crush confrmed.

“No, it was made by Toriel, the former wife of king Asgore.” Undyne was a little surprised.

“So she spent the time alone making pies?”

“Well, yes. I am happy I could share this pie with you- when we’ll be done here, my evil plan will be to bake them without her and give it to you guys so you’ll get jolly.”

“IF THAT’S EVIL, HUMAN, I SHALL ALLOW IT!”

“Yeah, this evil is alright.”

 

So we talked and laughed, and it was fun.

Geez, I’m not feeling like finishing the game. Maybe I can find a way out with them? I just hope I won’t be missing for too long back home, and if monsters will exist with my family and the rest of the world I know, I will have fun.


	6. The Oldest Hero To Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The divergences continue in a rather amusing way... And some things that are 100% fan-made.

Going outside Undyne’s house by myself is a little weird. However, I knew where I could find people.

=========

“Woah there, human!” Gerson, your friendly old turtle.

“Wait, do you know I am a human?”

“I know? Wa ha ha! I fought your kind years ago.”

“That was quite the fight.”

“Fight? You humble your kind. What battle that was there was one-sided. Your people and your guns. I remember the days when my family was here. But that’s beside the point. Now I’m just an old man, caring for youngsters. Well, don’t need to care for them ever since Undyne is here, but I still do.”

“So how did you two met?”

“Well, take a seat, human.” I sat on a stool. Boy, that sure will be interesting.

“I used to be quite a hero myself, back in the old days. Gerson, the Hammer of Justice. It was back in the war. I got this nickname because I survived, but a little girl thought very highly of me. Well, can’t blame her- I have served as the commander of the royal guard for many years. Then my body happened started to hurt, and I didn’t manage to do things correctly, and… oh right. Undyne.

For as long as I remember her, she was a brash and tough girl, ready to strike what she sees as an evil. I remember she attacked the mailman- that was awkward to get mail ever since, but he forgave us. That eyepatch you’re wearing was useful back when she was a recruit, you know. She took it to anywhere- from the capitol to the most barren wasteland. She even worn it while fighting a human.

The human was dangerous- although a child and being merely afraid from what they don’t know, his bullets were dangerous. While she was a fresh from beating Asgore, her overconfidence almost killed her. It was through sheer luck she speared that child first.

She did not listen as I talked with her. She was still that girl, sure she was so strong. Didn’t matter half of her comrades died back then. 00, the former commander, was shot down in the gut just before she left, and turned to dust very quickly. 00, too, was a friend of mine- a promising commander, who was twice as strong as Undyne, filled with compassion and kindness while dealing justice in the name of the king. I was there only to let his children know what happened and bring them the dust. Such good kids.

Look, human. Undyne cares for you. If not, you’d have her dust on your hands.” All this time, I sat anxiously for more words. Gerson was ten times as awesome real life, telling his tale. A strong man, surviving for longer than you could’ve thought.

“Thank you very much for sharing this information.”

“Thank you for listening. Most youngsters won’t listen for this long. Anything I can interest you in?”

“What do you know about Asgore?” Gerson gave me a gray apple.

“That’s a Crab apple, our breed. On the house. Eat it while you listen to my story.

 

I remember King Asgore’s while he was young- his parents died when he was rather young because they brought him late into the world. I was there for him in many matters- Guard him, keep him entertained, find a way to get him and Toriel together. For many years we were the best friends

Then, the war began, and many people died. Asgore shined through the ruins, managing to terrify the enemy with deception and fire. In the end we lost, and were sealed in here for good. Well, not for good, since you’re here, but a long time.

I remember Asriel and Chara. Their two children. Asriel was a sweet prince, loving and wanting to be loved. He was very sensitive, and his father was not exactly stoic, either. Chara, an adopted human, was a very odd fellow- they insisted monsters are superior to humans. Had they knew Alphys back then, they could become a monster, too! I tell you, she also did magic to my back.

But enough of back problems- Chara was kind at times, but also troubling. Asriel was their best and only friend, and they did some weird things. One time they poisoned Asgore by making a cake with buttercups instead of cups of butter. I suspected things, but gave Chara the benefit of doubt. After all, they did nothing worse than scold a monster who hurt them on purpose. Even in their death they were merely killing themselves.

Well, the last part is not true- although the king and the former queen would never admit it, but it was on purpose that Asriel took them to “see their village” one last time and came back home dying from injuries despite having both his and Chara’s souls merged. After all, a monster and a human’s soul combined is the only thing capable of bypassing the border.

After their children’s deaths, Asgore was in a hard place- with half his family gone, he fell into depression and declared war against humans. He used to hunt the humans himself. After the first child’s death, the queen was sure he’d stop here, and gave him a chance.

Of course, five more were killed- although three of them were in self retaliation to their deaths. 00 was a kid when Chara died, but he knew what happened from me and he served with intentions to lighten up the children before they die- because 00 was far weaker than the king, and thus could be killed by the one who killed innocent children. 

Well… our king killed two. The first one, when Toriel and Asgore were still together, even if just their glory days were over. She was the youngest of them all, a little girl. After Asgore killed her, 00 came crying to him. I just told him that it was a necessary sacrifice and Asgore will chase the truly evil humans. We clinged to it, and were wrong.

I remember the dear other kid. She was a girl, too. Always into books and writing, her eyes said she needed books, while her eyeglasses said to me that she needed to stop reading so much. She made it through with knowledge, but she was killed by Asgore, while they were in the dark. If Asgore comes after you, your eyepatch will make this fight easier… or you might not fight and just run, eh? It can work, too.

Between them there were two kids who killed humans.

The boy was a brat- thinking he can punch dummies, plants and monsters alike because he can. His face was tough, his eyes filled with ignorance about us, all was saying that he was the meanest boy. I killed him, but he killed five monsters and injured thirteen, too.

While the boy was merely a brat, she was a true menace. The oldest among them, although no grown man, Wa Ha Ha. She had zeal for humans. She KILLED because she thought we were the evil. 00 and I took her down, but she injured my legs and almost broke my shell, had it not be due to Asgore coming at the last moment to save us. By that point we all knew what would happen.

There was also a girl with a pan who, while not being a mass murderer, was mean to some monsters who cried so much she died from the magic in the tears. Talking about Karma.

And the sixth boy we talked about before? A royal guard came after him, so he shot her. He was afraid. He almost got Undyne, but she killed him due to being Lucky. 00 was killed, and I had to confront his family…”

 

“Sorry to be rude, but you told that already.” His story was so cool. I am enlightened.

“I did. Huh? Well, did I talk about the children?”

“Yes.”

“Did I mention my sea tea? A good drink, if you ask me. I can also get you a sea beer, one of my adult brews.”

“Is it a hot root beer?”

“What? No, I don’t do this to people. Wait here.”

“Wait, didn’t you want to tell me more?”

“I forgot what you didn’t learn yet- which means I forgot something. Maybe I left the stove on? Wa Ha Ha.” Gerson went to take a brew for me.

 

Sea beer is really tasty.


	7. Leaving Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerson, our hero tries to bypass a tunnel land. A dirty tunnel with monsters.
> 
> Also? The hero gets a name.

So I got to a very special ghost- Napstablook, AKA blooky. It didn’t take long before he opened his door to me.

“Hello?” They asked in their gloomy voice. Unlike fandom describes Napstablook, they’re about my size. I need to feign something.

“I got a special message from a secret admirer.”

“What is it?”  
Quick, think of something!

“The secret admirer said you’re the greatest…” oh shit.

“The greatest what?”

“The greatest COUSIN! Yes, you’re such a special cousin that I he told me to tell you you’re special and very cool and he’d like to spend time with you. Yeah.”  
Despite bluntly saying to Blooky that Mettaton wants to come to them, no smile was arriving. If anything, they seem a little sadder.

“Oh… he could just come, you know. No need for you.”

“Well… he also told me you have good music. Can I come in and listen?” While it didn’t make Blooky smile, the sadness in their face was much less defined. I might make a friend.

  
“Sure… come in. I’ll get the music ready, okay?” I sat near the computer, closed my eyes, and listened to the music.

The music was great- composed with careful details, filled with precise joy and the Synthisizer was allowing the melody to flow. I want to listen to this music and download it to my phone so I could listen to it any time.

 

“So how was the music?”

“You are a genius. You composed the music just right, and I want to listen to it all the time.”

“Thank you… wait, we didn’t properly meet. I’m Napstablook, what’s your name?”  
For the first time in the underground, somebody cares for my name.

“Name’s Chuck.”

“Nice to meet you… wait, are you a human?”

“Well, I am.”

“Oh no… The king might hunt you down…”

“Don’t worry about me. I will get through it with peace. Then we’ll go to the overworld and make you a star.”

“No thanks… my cousin became a star… then he left…”  
I proceeded to hug Blooky.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be a star. We can just share this masterpiece to everyone in the overworld. Maybe get you a fictional account so no one will know who you are.”

“It’s better… do you really want me to share my music with everyone? There are things to be fixed there, and...”

“It will do just fine.” 

“Appreciated… Although I really need to fix that annoying moment in ‘ghost wail’. It will get better once I finish it.”

“Do you want to watch some television? I’m sure we can see something nice.” Without talking, Blooky turned on the TV and made sure the channel was running. We fell on the “GREATEST CONCERT OF ALL TIMES!” Which had Mettaton (Being a glam rocker-like robot) sing some hits. The poor monsters need a better singer.

“Well, Mettaton is surely a hit here.”

“He’s the best entertainer here… and the only.”

“Well, I think we need more. It must be lonely at the top for him.”

“Yeah, lonely… I won’t get it.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay… you wouldn’t know.”

“So sorry about being rude, but why wouldn’t you join him? I am sure he’ll make you feel comfortable and okay with him.”

“As I said, this life isn’t for me.”

“Even with friends by your side?”

“Real friends will not come if you are popular… they will come if you are true to yourself… or so I hear.”

“So I’m a real friend.”

“Really? I can be a drag, but…”

“Don’t say it- you’re a special friend. My special friend.”

“W-well… Thanks.”

“So your admirer told me about your snail farm.”

“Yeah, come look at it.”

=================

“This snail farm is a family possession. Once my and my cousins were working here together, but ever since they got to their own possessions, I’m here all alone.” The snail farm is a small place for snails to grow. One papa snail teaches three snail-lings something with a little chalkboard, another one napping in his house and three more snails are getting ready for a competition. Thundersnail?

“Listen, I know a person who would love your snails. In fact, I’m sure I could get some buyers right away!”

“Well… if you really want to… The Capitol could have more snails in it.”

“Don’t worry- I have a plan for later.”

“Oh, okay…”

“Blooky, it was a pleasure being here, but I have things to do. Forgive me for going.”

“Bye… Later...”

===============  
Leaving Blooky’s home was not the nicest choice, but it was for the best. A monster is in the phone, and there’s a fish near it… Shyren?

I started to hum- not something in particular, but she joined. Her voice was amazing, and didn’t break. Before any of us have noticed, we started to sing. I was a backup voice to the queen of songs. I sang there with a legend. By the time we ended singing, the crowd of dozens of monsters was roaring, and Sans was selling tickets made out of toilet paper. The crowd fell in love with her, and her true self appeared- a bold girl hiding behind shyness. Perhaps she won’t be so shy right now?

I hum to myself Shyren’s song as I go, continuing to a hotter place.

 

==============  
The roads of the mushrooms and the grass are silent. Some make me nervous for the next monster to approach. However, I can spot monsters from a distance and make sure they’re not here. In any physical aspect I am better than Frisk- bigger, stronger, quicker and with a better eyesight.

“So… human ;)” I heard a voice behind me. Was it an audible wink? Aaron?

By turning back to him, it was confirmed- it was our favorite horse lifter.

“What is it?”

“I am the strongest here ;)” So we switched to the combat menu.

“Prove to me. Let’s see you flex.” I said, and he flexed. His sweat was burning my body, but I flexed harder. Eventually, he flexed so hard he fell on the ground.

“Go flex yourself!” No regrets.

Let’s get going.

==============

The dirty ground is sure dirty, but at least I have my wraps on. Wouldn’t mind getting clean water to clean my feet, a towel to dry them and pair of boots, shoes or at least flip flops.

“You look a little dirty to me!” A monster said. That’s Woshua, right? If it is, I will get cleaned.

“True. Mind cleaning me?” His eyes are… shining?

“Of course I will clean you. Here, let me help you!” With magic and luck, he took off all the dirt, mess and sweat from me, leaving me clean. He even returned the leg wraps folded.

“Much cleaner! There you go, kind monster!” So he doesn’t know I’m a human? Good.

“Thank you very much! See ya” By making him happy, I can keep on going feeling good about myself. Also, I got cleaned.

===========

The eyepatch is a little hindrance at most times, but in the darkest places here, where little light shines even with the light of the old phone, the ability to get used to the dark quickly is a great boon. Gotta tell you, this is…

Wait, is there a monster here? But the only monster is…

Temmie.

“hOI! I’m tEMMIE!” I heard a voice behind me. That problem needs to be dealt … with running.

“See you!” Let’s leave this place. Let’s pace up, okay? The dark will not last forever, then I will be able to see a fight.

“hUMAN has tEMMIE Flakes? tEM is HUNGRY!” What is wrong with you, woman? Christ on a bike.

“No Flakes here!” Actually running from Temmie increases our distance, but it might be a little d… *boom* I hurt my head by running into the cave. That’s what you get for not being careful. 

“hUMAN is rood. hUMAN is bad?”

“And if I am?”

“tEM hates eVIL!”

“Stay away from me you critter scum! Away!”

“tEM is sad. tEM wanted to play…” Temmie’s face turned sad, and that Temmie left me.

Never loved that creature.

 

==========

The caves are making me angry and irrational. I never enjoyed caves, and while the rest of the underground is huge enough to allow me to tolerate them, Waterfall’s caves are getting smaller and smaller for me. Sure, I was so far in waterfall, but I was either with people I know, in their homes or shops, or had that feeling the caves will last in 20 minutes.

Well I think I’m walking here for at least an hour since the Temmie incident. Then, I noticed a monster- a monster KID. He went to me, falling on his face like usual, then tried to be scary. Geez.

 

“YOU! Yes, human, you! I… hate you!”

“Okay.” Really tired of your shit, MK.

“And you should be scared because…” Let me stop you right here, buddy.

“Does your parents know you’re here? Not in the mood for yelling, let’s do it later.”

“Well… you are scared! That’s good! Now I can say I’ve scared a human!”

“I will call Undyne.” So he got scared.

Don’t! I’ll go away, I will not bother you! Just don’t call her!” I really hate making him afraid with this adorable face. Let’s try to fix that.

“Look kid, I’m sorry for being rude, but I am just angry now for other reasons. I will play with you later, okay? Show me then how much you love to be strong.”

“Okay. As long as you don’t call them.”

“Sure kid, won’t.” I started walking towards the cave in front of me. Another cave was in front of me, but it was bearable.

The neon sign “Welcome to Hotlands” Was lit, as if just for me.

I can finally smile.


	8. I didn’t know lizards can sweat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero finds Alphys and her fellow robot, but goes with her script. However, that is not to say he will follow the way of Frisk of doing stuff.

Fire and brimstone. Lava below me, heat above me. That’s hell, according to some. For others, it’s just a nice home. I take off my shirt, putting it on my head. I will not do for fanservice, but Alphys knows better than finding me attractive. A particular fish, however…

Whew, this heat gets me hallucinating- a blue rabbit guy selling ic… oh right. Butter me up and call me biscuit, I see nice cream? Let’s go to him!

His smile implies he was already selling some nice cream- probably 01 and 02 were bypassing here and deciding to have a cold snack.

“You still have some nice cream left?” I told to Mr.Nice guy.

“Of course, I still have some! 25 gold a nice cream.” Fucking ripoff. Still, gold passes hands very frequently; I’m not out of “pocket change” yet. I took one nice cream from him. It’s fairly good on its own, but the heat gives the decent snack the ability to become a godsend. I am fairly calmed now.

 

“Did anyone tell you your claws look amazing?” The stick said, which I noticed only after ravaging some of the nice cream. My hands, dirty even after Woshua’s cleaning, look fairly good. I did work on my body here a bit, considering I had to walk and run a bit.

I see the lab door. It’s open. I get in, and re-adjusts my eyepatch. I think she tries to play tricks on me. Had she not being so depressed and suicidal, I’d have to tell her I know everything.

Unlike Frisk who can’t read things 5 ft away from them, my eyesight is 20/20. I spot Alphys in the dark fairly well from halfway through the lab. She does not know I’m here.

“Is this Alphys’ house? I have a message to tell her.” I yell. As expected, she opens the lights, and I have to replace the eyepatch eye. Boy, that face looks very surprised.

 

“H-h-h-h-h-h-human?!” If I could frame this picture and put it in my room, this picture would be with me forever.

“Yes.”

“W-w-well… Hello there! I w-wasn’t expecting anyone, let alone you, but...”

“Did you catch my message in Snowdin?”

“Y-yes. It was surprising, to say the least. Who told you about the cameras?”

“Let’s keep it a secret.”

“If y-you insist. Well, mind if I close the door?”

“Could you turn on air conditioning and point me towards the closest bathroom?” I pointed towards the “bathroom”. Playing oblivious to truth will get me through.

“The bathroom is… c-closed to renovations! It’s not okay yet!”

“Do you have air conditioning, at least?”

“Of course! Let me get it working!” Relieved from being able to divert the lie once more, she is quick to get it on. God bless her.

“Well…” She continued. “There’s just a tiny problem- Originally I planned him to be an entertainent robot, like a robotic tv star or something.”

“Mettaton?” I asked “innocently”.

“Well, you know him as the tv star. However, lately I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some minor adjustments. Like… um… an-anti human combat feature?” 3… 2… 1...

He started to break the wall.

“It’s him, right?”

“Y-yeah?” These dorky awkward looks are worth the playscript.

After a few more hits, the wall was broken by Mettaton- as expected. Here he comes with those questions.

After a big flash (which demanded yet another eyepatch eye switch) I have seen Mettaton and his small “party”. Looks like he’s not the only one reading from the script.

“Welcome Beauties… To today’s quiz show!” The music played, and I could hear the crowd roaring and soaring in my mind. Let’s hope I don’t have to dance.

“Oh boy! I can already tell it’s going to be a great show!” Let’s derail shit, okay?

“Before we begin, it’s a honor to meet you in person.” Mettaton is one of my favorites- sure, his Masculinity could easily be more pronounced, but it seems that nobody cares here for gender and sexual orientations. In fact, I’m pretty sure I’m the only straight person here.

“Of course, even you know who I am! Give three cheers to the human, who is about to be answering our fabulous questions!” He clapped.

“So… do you know how to play, darling?”

“Indeed I am.”

“Marvelous! So let’s start with a simple question- what do you get for answering right?” After “considering” the question, I came into a decision.

“More questions to answer?”

“Correct! You do know the rules! Now, to the next question, the terrific prize: What’s the full name of the king?”

“Asgore Dreemur. Although, many know him as King Fluffybuns.” Once, as an improv task, I had to tell people things smoothly, not matter how ridiculous they are. People were surprised by my ability to tell the day of a cucumber. I do not, however, manage well with getting to the other's shoes.

“Indeed it is! Let us move to the next one, okay? Enough about other monsters, let’s concentrate on me- What are robots made of?” The options showed on my battle screen, but I gave Alphys the right to answer for me. She made the letter B (standing for metal and magic), so I picked that.

So we get past few more questions (No, I wouldn’t actually french your cousin, thank you very much). Then Alphys nerded out at the kissy kissy mew mew question, and I now answer who she loves. Seriously, this is predicted as fuck.

“Both Undyne and Asgore.” Alphys’ blush is worth it. I don’t care if she is being publicly embarrassed, it’s her own script.

“She happens to impress both of them. She wouldn’t build such a magnificent killer robot if not to impress the king, and she tries her best indeed to impress Undyne with all of these animes. Geez, you need to balance out your habits… Anyways, since you got help, this show can’t work like that! Oh well, at least was just a pilot. Until next time, darlings!” And he flew off the building.

 

“W-well… I did not know how… You lied so well! Yes, lied.”

“If the lie is small enough, people might believe it.”

“Look… Alphys… We need to talk.”

“What is it?”

“I know it’s…” Do I really want to tell her? I might not want to confront her with Mettaton right now. Maybe later.

“It’s what?”

“It might be a hassle, but my phone needs an upgrade.” I shown her Toriel’s old phone.

“Are you carrying this old block on you all the time? I can do better. Wait here, let me put an anime for you.”

“Undyne wasn’t wrong about you- you are an anime fan.” I opened her fridge- can one survive on instant noodles and carbonated drinks for so long? And why is everything so messy? In my house we clean every day- sure, it seems excessive, but our house is the cleanest. Alphys needs such cleaning regimes to get her life back.

“Fit to a T to the stereotype- lacking nutrition and order. How many hours a day you’re asleep anyways?”

“T...three?”

“Why so little?”

“Well, there’s… Why do you want to know?”

“You look and act disorganized. My father says that a clear house brings a clear mind. I think he might be right.”

“Look… I will upgrade your phone more if you clean here, okay? So you’ll be happy.”

“You got a deal, Alphys”

===================

Some cleaning was required- I did not touch the dog food for the “dogs” or anything near it, but the basic stuff of putting things into trash was taking me quite a bit. I do NOT touch the dust here if I can avoid it- sure, it’s probably just dust, but it might be a body. Overall, despite the place looking a little dirty, it looks much better.

So I popped a soda. Tastes like Mountain Dew. Also, I read in the undernet. Alphys’ Computer is so bulky that I could put a sweater on it and call it Sans. However, being the only computer around, I will have to deal with it. Lots of internet spam, fanfics and few bad jokes. I opened a file that says “Top secret”- with undyne pictures in it, sometimes with Alphys. All is safe for work, but still… could not figure how many there are. Some had Asgore in them, but not even close to the level of Undyne.

“So you had to peek, right?” Alphys was holding a phone- probably my phone, but much more upgraded.

“Alphys! It’s not what it… well, I had to look at the top secret folder. I’m really sorry about it.” Coming to think about it, this is a breach of personal space.

“I have a question for you. Answer it for me honestly- do you know if Undyne likes me, too?” She seems serious. No jokes here.

“Yes.” I bluntly put it on the table- if I can make it up to her, it’s cool.

“She just likes me or likes likes me?” She seemed a little red.

“She loves you. She would love to take you to a date. “

“W-what? Y-y-y-you can’t be serious!”

“I am serious. I have an idea- how about we would get an anime night? Just the three of us? I need to get acquainted with you. Then I have an urgent matter, but you compel Undyne to stay, and you replace the anime to something romantic” Some blood went out of Alphys’ nose. Not Anime amount (it’s really quite little), but the myth is real. She was shocked for a couple of minutes.

“A-a-anyways! Here’s your phone! I have seen you use an antique one, so I upgraded it. I added a full color touchscreen, games, wifi connection and us in undernet… just so. I even got you a new ringtone!” It was a ringtone of an unknown anime. If it’s not kissy kissy mew mew, slap me.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Well… there’s some added features, too: an interdimensional backpack where you can put your stuff, an increased battery life and a few more things I forgot.”

“Wow… thanks. How do you make an interdimensional backpack?” The more than merely million dollar question.

“A secret.”

“Fair enough, but selling these will net you a lot of money in the overworld. Also robot servants could get you cash.”

“Really? That sounds like a lot of money. How much money it is?”

“Do you know what billions of dollars mean?” I will kill Alphys accidently one day- every time I say anything, she just freezes and mutters.

“B-b-b-b-b-b-b-illions? T-t-t-that’s a lot of m-m-money.”

“Well, yes. I’ll leave you with dreams about this cash as I’ll carry on. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll make it though. Although I might need some water.”

“In Fridge.” She said blankly. I think she is still processing what she can do with billions. I took a bottle, drank half of it, placed it in the storage and proceeded.

==================

The promise, which shakes everything I know, can be very troublesome- for all I know Undyne might not make it. Papyrus can be used- he is clever enough to pull this, I’m sure.

Hotland seems to be a hard place to be in- with boiling tempertures, the ground gets so hot moving has to be quick. Every time you leap across the land you fear you might die in the boiling lava. I try not to think about it.

“Can I help you?” Oh my… nope. Fuck you. Screw off you fucking mordor.

“Help in Snowdin or something. It’s too hot here.”

“Are you sure?” The volcano said, sighing a little.

“Yes.”

“Well…” It looked sad, leaving me. On the other hand, if it will listen to my advice, it will do wonders.

================

I noticed the hot dog stand from a distance- with snow in it. Assuming I can reach the snow, I might enjoy a well earned cold.

Sans is there, looking at me.

“Sup Sans?”

“Chilling, you know. Do you want a hot dog?”

“Maybe an updog.” Sans prepares me a hotdog with yet another hotdog on it. I don't even right now.

“An updog for you. That’ll be 25G” That’s most of the cash- I took a few coins I found in Alphys’ sofa, but now I’m broke. Let’s savor the updog later.

“Thanks Sans.”

"You’re welcome. Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“You need to be careful with the truth. You had your best intentions with Papyrus and you tried to avoid combat, I know it. But he seems a little… down. You didn’t give him an idea about what to do instead. He’s lost right now.”

“Shit. I really hope I didn’t screw up.”

“Look, it will be alright, he just needs some time and a caring call from you. Perhaps your new phone can contact him? However, there might be a person one day who is way more sensitive, and she might not take it as well.” 

“Wait, are you talking about…” Sans Disappeared with the shack.

No snow has fallen from it. Damn.


	9. Robo kitchen.

The heat gets progressively worse- my water storage is long gone, and I don’t remember having more water. I fight it well enough and I don’t surrender to the heat, but it’s like living in a sauna.

Not all is lost, however- I got into an elevator, and soon enough I will get into Mettaton’s kitchen.

============

 

FInally here- the kitchen. Exploiting the hospitality of Mettaton, I refill my bottle with tap water; Inferior to bottled water, but are very drinkable. Now I can begin.

“Welcome to our cooking show! My lovely assistant will help us today! Today we will need eggs, flour and milk.” Bringing them is easy one at a time.

“And… Of course… we need a secret ingredient…” You don’t get to finish this line, boxy.

“An MTT branded flavoring, tastes like a soul, but for everyone!” I wink to Mettaton. He does not get it.

“Although, as everyone knows, a REAL soul tastes better!” He got out the damn chainsaw. It’s hard to stay brave, but since he’s a monster it’s pretty much a tissue paper against me if I’ll wear a useful armor (that is to say, a leather armor, a chainmail or anything more useful than a fucking locket. Heck, my eyepatch is almost as good as that locket)

Let’s see you now, robot. His phone was ringing.

 

“S-stop! It’s no good!”

“And why is that?”

“What if… if… nobody can afford a real soul and every economy will fall? Think of the children!” This idea is so undercooked that had it been a fish I could still throw it back to the water and it would survive. Could eat some cooked fish.

“Well, children ARE the greatest assets of the nation! So, the human needs to bring me the MTT branded flavoring.”

I looked for the jetpack button. If this won’t catch me off-guard, I will be able to pick it up in seconds.

 

GOTCHA.

Moments before the flavoring was thrown to the sky, I was flying.

Let me rephrase it: I was fucking flying. With a jetpack. And with so little fuel used I can get this working very quickly. I tried to pull the can as everything was going to the sky. I stumbled.

I’m falling. Sh..

===============

I am… awake? Everything is a little blurry. And I’m hurt. Seeing my life meter gives me the grim sight of 2 HP. Anything but the very slightest mistake can kill me right now. I sit, although painfully, on the ground.

“Human?” Mettaton? You are good?

“It’s… me.”

“You fell down quite a bit. Don’t get up too quickly.” He runs to get some help. Or wheels. Or stuff. I smile.

Seeing him caring for me is a good thing- I notice blood from my head. I have probably fallen on my back. Had I fallen on my face… I would feel it very much. I feel my body aches. I struggle to not cry from the pain. Grinding my teeth is helping. I take some sea beer and drink it. I kept it for a rainy day, and today seems to be flooding.

Usually, I would not recommend a beer for an injury- it will not repair broken bones, and at the very most will ease your body a bit (which whiskey does better). However, this is not usually, and I feel things being a little easier. I recover 12 HP from the beer, and I have two more uses. I crack my bones, and have enough power to recover. Standing up is out of the question, but I can move my legs, so it’s not like I’m paralyzed or something.

Mettaton came back with an ice pack and a few bandages. He applied them to my head, then put the ice pack on. With twenty more HP recovered, I feel strong enough to get up. My spine hurts. Fuck.

“Where are you hurt, human?”

“My Spine.”

“Well, may I see how severe the damage is? Show’s over, so I don’t feel like actually murdering you.”

“Figured. You try to make her happy too, huh?”

“What, Alphys?”

“Yeah, her.” I take off the undershirt to let Mettaton see the damage.

“Well… it looks fine. I know how to treat the pain.” He found where the pain was, and numbed it with special equipment. HP went to maximum. Getting up is possible.

“Thanks for the help.”

“Can’t hurt a fan. Anyways, if you want to make Alphys happy, keep on with the time. I’ll try to be gentler when it comes to damage. You could be killed very quickly. Then it would suck a lot, because I would have no excuse for not letting the monsters out. You know what would happen, right?”

“Without proper preparations and possibly bribes, the underground can easily be thrown into oblivion.”

“Do you have a plan there?”

“Of course I have- many, in fact.” From an underground economy that is not based on gold coins and managing to make things in the underground not overly expensive to getting people understand the monarchy in the underground is good and there is no need for a revolution.

“Well… a visionary fan. I think I can work with this. Keep forward to this dream, you will need it.”

“I have something to tell you about Alphys. I must share it with someone.”

“What is it?”

“Do you know what happens in the so called ‘bathroom’?” Mettaton sighed.

“I do. What about it?”

“Don’t it makes you uneasy? It feels like a stone on my spirit. Maybe on hers, too.” Like many lies. I want to see what I can get from him. I just don’t want to push people too much.

“Look, I know you want to make her happy by making her feel better, but it won’t work if you just go out and share her secret. Undyne barely saved her last time she was near the waterfall… I don’t think there will be another Undyne. Let her do it herself. She WILL tell, she just needs to feel more confident.”

“Did she become more confident recently? Do you know what could make her more confident?” He was silent for some time.

“Maybe if we could let some secrets be gone. Only the marginal ones. Then you can move on to bigger ones.”

“Alright. Now, I have a task for you.”

“What is it, human?”

“Go visit Blooky. It’ll make him happier than you think.”

“Well… do you think he will forgive me?” So Napstablook is a male. Alright, I can work with it.

“I think he will. But you should do it after we done helping Alphys.”

“You know better, human. It’s late, human. Better start going before Alphys suspects.” 

“Let’s do this.”


	10. Hotterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our hero faces many challenges- will he manage to break the heart of a kindly young lady? Make amends with a skeleton? Lean on the fourth wall? Find out in this chapter!

Hey! Be careful where you’re going…” A blushing Boieng at the size of a (tall) person? Tsundereplane. God.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose or anything… b-baka!” A little more Japanese than I remember, but I can handle this.

“Did you do something in your wings?” I am flirting with a plane. I repeat: I am flirting with a plane.

“Well… N-no?” She tried to get near me. I got near her, but did not touch her. She loves the untouchable, she wants the mysterious. Can’t blame her- I’d flirt with a foreign girl. Not that it works. But you know.

“What, no? So why are they so shiny and pretty?”

“B-baka!” Again, near me. Nope, get her at 100% flirt capacity. And done. I went and touched her wing.

“So it’s true- those wings are even prettier when I touch them. Now stay still.” a foreign girl does not include a plane for me, so actually getting it done was a good use of my improv.

After a minute or so, I added her in the undernet and promised to keep in touch with her.

Not.

==============

So after clearing the puzzled, I got to the second floor. Frankly it was a waste of my time- even Alphys was not making it more entertaining. Humming some songs did, though.

Sans was here, again. With more snow.

“Sans, could I get snow from the roof?”

“Sure thing. Didn’t protect it with Shingles, so my loss is your gain.” I got some snow from the roof and placed some of the precious ice cold ambrosia in the sea beer. It got filled again, but it’s less concentrated. Do it once more and it becomes a child’s drink. I also eaten some more snow- I got saturated fairly quickly, and it made me feel better, as I was a little colder and had enough water to pass by. I also filled the bottle with some ice. SO MUCH ICE.

“You like ice, huh?”

“I’m an Ice person.”

“Nice one. You’ll enjoy living in snowdin, then. With your clothes, of course- I know Toriel got you the robes, so you better return them in a good condition. Where are they, by the way?”

“You know Undyne?”

“You got it in her house?”

“Yeah. Good guess.”

“I had a feeling in my bones. It’s good you got them in her house, because she cares about you. By the way, didn’t I told you to call my brother before?”

“Oh right, but I was on TV, then I fell down.”

“It was funny, though.”

“I was near death.” Sans’ smile shifted down a little bit.

Less fun. Well, you’re alive and kicking.”

“And Mettaton is a nice robot.”

“I don’t like Mettaton- too much glam and focus on style. Gotta appreciate his dance, though. Papyrus is a fan of him. And if he was a nice pal for you and proved to be 100% show in the good way, who am I to judge?”

“Do you think they will get together? Mettaton and…”

“No way. Papyrus is a fan of Mettaton, but even if you match them together, they won’t be in love.”

“Why not?”

“I know Papyrus- he loves a lot of things. Even me. Can’t ship me and Papyrus, huh?” You just had to raise the fontcest flag, right?

“To be honest…” I chuckle a bit, thinking about some forbidden art. Sans was serious- his eyes were shut off, with no light coming out. Welp.

"DON’T.”

“Alright t-then.” His eyes are back. Jesus Christ eating an ice cream cone on a hot day, what the hell?

“Thank you very much, kind sir. So… what’s for the volcano?” I have seen a volcano nearby. We shared an awkward look with each other.

“Well… I gotta go.” I said, excusing myself.

==================================

“You have to turn on the three switches within three seconds.” The conveyer belt trick. Let’s do it!

One… Two… Alphys ringing… not answering… Three!

Now let’s answer.

“Y-you see the three sw… oh, you’ve already done it.”

“Thanks to you.”

“Well… you’re welcome!” I felt a shred of confidence getting there. Fake it enough, and you might start to believe it. In this case, start faking!

=========

 

“Halt, human!” I hear a call. I turn my head to see two guards in black- 01 and 02. They probably know who I am.

“Sup?”

“Undyne issued a capture order on your soul. You are wanted dead or alive.” 01 said. I got the eyepatch out of my interdimensional backpack and placed it on my head.

“Any of you remember this? I’m a friend of her. If I weren’t, she wouldn’t give it to me. Besides, I’m on my way to the king.”

“I am very sorry, but an order is an order.”

“That sucks.” I initiated battle mode. I can earn a few seconds of thought. I go to 02, and clean his armor. He feels warmer.

“...” 02 was puzzled. They were attacking with their team attack, which might as well be made from tissue paper (Undyne’s eyepatch grants me no less than 14 defense), and I was polishing his armor. It only took two more rounds until he took off his armor, revealing his muscular body. 01 was blushing quite a bit.

“Well… 01, be honest with your feelings. Trust me.” If I can unlock their closets, I can live.

“That’s not the time for this.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Well… He’ll wait. I… have a confession, bro.”

“?” Oh 02, what a talker.

“I can’t… I can’t take this anymore! Not like this! Like, 02, I really like you. Really really really like you, bro! The way you fight… the way you talk… I love doing team attacks with you… I really want it to last forever, bro.”

“...” MOTHERFUCKER. This silence is killing both 01 and me. Just. Say. Yes.

“01…”

“Yes bro?”

“... do you want to… get some nice cream… after this?”

“Sure bro!”

“Wait, shouldn’t we…” They looked at me.

“Nah, I’m not offended or anything. Go on guys, you probably earned it.”

“Well… later, human.” The sheer audacity of the everything here is incredible.

=============

I really love the fact that I silenced Updates from the undernet- Alphys speaks so much in the original game. Now, it might not be the best, but my inner peace is worth it.

And alphys called.

“So, where are you now?”

“Too dark to see, but still hot.”

“Another dark room? I’ll just use my superior hacking skills and… Done!” There we go kids- the MTT news.

“An interesting situation has arisen in eastern hotlands! Fortunately, our correspondent is in there to report for us, 100% live! Brave correspondent, please give us something worthy to report!” Mettaton’s voice has been heard. Sure, I can’t see him, but if I have more than 5 feet of sight, it’s worth it. Let’s create art! So let’s get to the video game. Wait, I have to do this.

“So Mettaton, as everyone know, your branded new products are in the corner and will soon be deployed for everyone to enjoy! MTT brands- better for the family, better for you!” Hi mom, I’m live on the news!

“Indeed they are, human. Our super new line of clothes is getting near. Don’t forget your ear warmers. Now, for the news.” So he got me going. Let’s get him some “news”. 

“We also received news about a video game. As expected from critics who gave this game a good review of 8.7, we can absolutely expect this game to become the new hit. Don’t lose hope guys!” I talk bull and people believe it. I feel like a televangelist. And then the game was a bomb. Like everything. And then Mettaton explains the boring news- everything’s a bomb and I have two minutes to do it. Shoot. 

Bombs away! 

================ 

Phew, the clock says 12 seconds left, but running across this place felt like way more. 

Oh right, Alphys. Again. 

“Well done darling, you’ve deactivated the bombs! Now instead of bombing you in two minutes, I would do it in two seconds!” Oh no, a bomb. What could possibly happen? 

Alphys saving the day! 

To be honest, I don’t care that much about her. I want her alive, and it’s rude to not help her, but she needs to grow a spine. She’s a reptile, she needs to be stronger than that. 

“It does not tick off.”

“You have b-been stopped by me, Alphys! You are no m-match for me!”

“Curses! I have been foiled yet again by Alphys! You won’t stop me next time!” Mettaton flew. 

“Who will win? The robot or the human? In a battle of star versus star, who will remain high on the horse? See us next time, in yet another fight.” I’m a TV material, baby. Not for reality shows, but if you want me as a guest star, just tell me when. 

“Wow… we really showed him, right? And speaking of show, you do a n-nice job there. H-hey, I know I-I was kind of weird first time we met, but I think I’m getting more… c-confident” Bulls. 

“And if it would become a fight, we could turn the…”

“Notable switch in the back?” 

“Well… yes… H-how did you actually know?”

“I am a smart, perceptive person. Also the switch is obvious.” 

“G-g-g-good to know! Great!” Alphys hung up.

Figure. 


	11. I have done a bad choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero has made a grave mistake. Will he fix it? Will he be able to?

"Human… I’ve noticed you’re quite the man… woman… person.”

“Man is a good term for me. Name’s Chuck, by the way.”

“So Chuck… Do you know who Asgore is?”

“I’ve been well informed about him. The king who ordered the death to every human around. In theory I’m the bane of monsters. In reality I’m your best way out.”

“Well, wouldn’t say best way, but…”

“Best way without bloodshed. Tell me Alphys, did any of you consider bypassing the barrier through other means?”

“Assuming we could get around, what would we do?”

“Get a soul from a criminal to bypass the barrier? Making Asgore into a god by feeding him enough souls, letting him effectively create a threat to organized religion and make cults in his name? Just live?”

“The Asgore god is a little weird, but sure. I’d like to w-work with you when you get here. But first, we have to defeat Mettaton.”

“Alphys, I have a request for you.”

“W-what is it?”

“Don’t lie to me. I know when you’re lying.”

“Y-you’re making me nervous. You’re too cryptic and weird. How d-do you know so much?”

“Alphys… will you believe if I tell you I lived this life before? I guided a child to the way out of here. They were pure, silent, with endless kindness. I am not.”

“You’re making no s-sense...”

“Truth to be told, I wouldn’t believe if I were you, but I tell the truth, I don’t lie. I don’t want to lie to you. I know everything.”

“Y-you know e-e-everything?”

“I will not judge you for what I know.”

“What do you know?”

“Does the name amalgamates make sense to you?” I didn’t say much. Alphys was near me on line. She was breathing heavily. 

Her secret is known. She faintly cries in phone.

“I d-d-don’t want to let a-anyone know… my mistake.”

“I will take keep it secret. To the grave, if needed. However, you should be well informed about a flower. He’s a real threat. He does not play according to our rules.”

“R-rules?”

“He will pretend to be nice, then become a danger.”

“B-but…”

“This is my warning to you. Hear to it, or not .I cannot force you.”

“A-alright…”

“And Alphys?”

“Yes?”

“You are much stronger than you think. No matter how much you try to downplay yourself, you are a powerful woman. I know about that moment Undyne met you. I know about when you tried to escape this life. Undyne might not be there to save you, if you decide to do it again. I believe you know it already, but telling you how strong you are to keep with your pain is obligatory. It does not matter how much you sucked, it matters only if you will carry on.”

“Thank you.” She said silently and hung up the phone. I know exactly what will happen. Shit.

I don’t care anymore. I have done a grievous mistake.

I have to call, quick.

==============

“Howie human! It is nice to hear from you!”

“Papyrus, you got to get to the lab through the big waterfall quickly.”

“Why is that, human?”

“If you meet a lizard scientist named Alphys, she is not in the best of moods. Comfort her quickly.”

“I will.”

“And Papyrus?”

“Yes, human?”

“I am sorry to shatter your dream. When you’re done meeting her, can we meet in the hotel? I want to give you another thing to do.”

“Do you really feel bad for me?”

“I really am, and I think we should get quickly to the waterfall. I’m near the spider bake sale, so I’ll have just enough time to get…” Wait, I can do this with papyrus!

“I might meet you before the hotel. See you after I find Alphys.”

“Sure.” Forgive me, Papyrus, but I…

Sans?

“Heya.”

“I know. You warned me and I didn’t listen. Let’s get to Alphys quickly”

“What? I was just wanting to tell you that you were nice in the show. Well, faster than me.” 

“Less talk, more getting to Alphys. Mind dropping me near the waterfall? I need to stop suicide. Get going.

“I know a shortcut.”

 

===============

BINGO.

Alphys was talking with Papyrus. I am sure Sans was there first to take him, too.

 

“So Alphys… the human told me you’d be here.” Although Papyrus just came.

“He really knows everything…” I was behind them, silently listening.

“Well, he IS smart.”

“He knows our every secret, our every fear and dream. He can use them against us. Isn’t it scary, Papyrus?” You overestimate me quite a bit.

“Well… I know he tries his very best to help. Perhaps it’s because he knows everything.”

“And you… don’t fear it?”

“I fear a bit, but I want to believe. The human did some mistakes, but his heart aims to be the best. So yeah, he told me the truth about my dream, but it makes Undyne happier, and after I will have a new dream, I will be happier too. ”

“Good intentions can only go so far.”

“I don’t think so… he did call me to stop you. He was afraid. If he was not looking for you, I wouldn’t be here. He made sure I’ll get here.” I don’t worth this kindness Papyrus.

I noticed Undyne. Let’s go casually.

“So what have you two did?”

“We three.”

“Human! NIce to see you here!” Papyrus was surprised, I think.

"So, back to my question guys- what did you THREE did?”

“Undyne, will you be Alphys’ date for tonight?” I don’t even understand how my words go out so fast I don’t have time to filter them. Papyrus was so shocked he almost had to pick his jaw from the floor. Undyne was redder than a radish, and Alphys was even worse.

“Wait, what?” Undyne was super confused. To be honest, everyone is.

“U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-uh” Alphys.exe has failed and needs to be reopened.

“Papyrus, we will have to catch on later, forgive me. Meet me at the hotel?”

“Wait, why should we…” My smug smile gets there and he quickly understands what I said. Innocent maybe, smart yes.

“See you in the hotel, human!”

“Well, what I did try to say is that Alphys would love to take you, Undyne, to a date… I would love to help… but have things to do, too. Later girls!” I started to walk a bit towards the waterfall.

==========

No one bothered me much- Woshua loves to wash me, so I allowed him, but he’s not a bother.

I got to the dock quickly- it was easy to reach that place, considering it was not only closer but also merely wet instead of hot.

I noticed a hooded figure- the riverperson. A shadow wrapped in robes that hide their face.

“I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman? It does not matter. Where do you need, human?” Their voice is chilling and calm, soothing my head.

“How close can you get to the MTT resort hotel?”

“You know the spider bake sale?”

“Take me there.”

“Hop in.” I got on the boat.

“How much do I need to pay you?”

“I’m funded by your taxes. You do not need to pay me” Now that’s an efficient use of taxes.

“So what kind of monster are you? A boss monster, a regular monster or anything else?”

“Yes.” They said. We did not talk for quite a bit.

 

“Tra la la…” I heard them sing. The wind is howling in my hair and ears, and by now we reached hotlands. Is the boat THIS quick?

“Join to the rhythms of the jester, lest the lady will notice.” Cryptic as always, but this is pretty obvious.

“What did you say?”

“We’re here.” How long did it take? Ten minutes? Fifteen top? And I crossed to a skydock. Surprisingly, we are floating. Is the riverperson’s magic that strong?

Whatever is it, the moment I left the boat, they were gone.


	12. Spiders and robots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero goes into a sell with no cash on him. Let's see him facing the goddess of avarice.

“Spider bake sale! Buy our spider pasties! Made by spiders, for spiders, BY spiders!” A young spider girl probably answering to the name muffet said. Well… more like shouted.

“I don’t have enough money on me right now, forgive me.”

“Well… Okay.” Alright kids, that was easy. Let’s just get past here, survive yet another trap and go to the hotel.

Seems like a lot of cobwebs. If I could use my jetpack, that would be great.

It actually works? That’s neat. No spiderwebs for me!

Wait… is my jetpacked jammed by… cobwebs?

Knowing my falling (god, I’m influenced by puns a lot) last time, I got ready to roll in a good place. I safely crash away from the cobwebs.

However, the exit is blocked with cobwebs.

“Ahuhuhuh… where do you think you’re going there?” I really hope those cobwebs are not from where actual spiders get them, young lady!

“Dunno, getting somewhere else?”

“Wrong!” She started to create web in her hands- in the Spiderman way. Thank god. Or dog, considering whose toby’s avatar is.

“What are you doing? Creating something? Can I get a cool hat with my eyepatch?” Worth a shot, right?

“Well… I don’t like hats.” She tied my leg to the ground. I got it out, but my other leg was stuck.

“I’m more a girl of tying people up!” Tempting, but I will not throw an inappropriate joke here.

“Sounds like fun! Could you do another thing with it? Like wall art? Or clothes? Or anything that does not involve getting me tied up?”

“I can… but you hate spiders, don’t you?”

“Nope.”

“Lier! I heard humans hate spiders! That they kill them!” You’re right, but…

“From whom?”

“Well… that’s a secret.” Please don’t tell me it’s Mettaton.

“I don’t hate spiders. Didn’t you know I was in saving the Spider fund? I even got a song for them!”

“Ahuhuhuh… If you really are a friend to spiders, sing this song.” What did I get myself into again?

“Well, it goes like that:

Small spider sitting on a tree,  
Drinking tea and messing with me,  
No idea why you killed him,  
You meanie, meanie, meanie…?

Save the spider fund!” Muffet clapped. When I get out I will say a big thank you for Mrs. Rosemary for the improv lessons.

“Bravo! What a lovely song! But I will admit- I still don't believe you really love spiders.”

“What would make you believe?”

“Well… If you really care for spiders, I will have to ask you for a favor. I have seen you are on TV. If you don’t mind wearing something for your next show, I will let you go.”

“Sure, if it would make you happy.”

“Wonderful, give me a moment.” She gets near me, measures me with her eyes and sprays web on me.

The web does not stick to my body. It’s quite loose. She does something on my head. Then it seems she makes a shirt. Then she makes a pair of pants for me.

“Raise your feet.” One by one, she makes a pair of shoes. To be honest, that’s a strict improvement from wraps.

“Mind looking if I forgot anything?” She got a mirror and allowed me to see myself- not too bad. I have a long white shirt with the words “Muffet bake sale” In front, long white pants with pockets, two shoes that has little spiders on them and a hat that looks like her spider goodies. I will admit I had my doubts, but she makes cool clothes. Well, they’re not so cool, but they are indeed good. She also made me a walking advertisement, but that’s beside the point.

Wait, didn’t I have some wrappings on my hand? Well, it seems to be healed. Maybe Mettaton got them off? Dunno. That’s weird.

“Oh, and I almost forgot.” She gave me a spider donut. A lovely purple donut, coated with white frosting.

“If you feel hungry while you’re on TV, eat it. It’ll make you feel better and will raise awareness. And if you feel like being tied up, you can always get back anytime! Ahuhuhuhu.” I doubt she’s 18.

“Thanks… Yeah.” I ran to the next room.

Next stage, please!

===========

Thank god- this is the musical. Sure, the shooting puzzle was not that hard (with Alphys not answering, which made it much less of a nuisance- she is probably in the warm hands of Papyrus). It seems, however, I am well known by the monsters, with many commenting about me being a dangerous folk, but they don’t care because I’m either “too cool for school”, “awesome for business” or something like that. Until I fix this image I have, I may not want to talk to many people.

“Human…” A lion said.

“Ready for a show.”

“I am a big fan of Mettaton- his biggest, in fact. Please don’t harm our star.” I know everything is quite happy, and everyone is alive, but it’s a little bleaker than I remember. Alphys had a shot at killing herself, for fuck sake. Is everyone concerned because a human is against them?

So for one fucking time, I’ll do a thing like it should be done.

Wish me luck.

==========

Alphys is not here. Instead, the lights are turned automatically on Mettaton.

“OH? THAT HUMAN... COULD IT BE...? ... MY ONE TRUE LOVE?” Yep. Ready to break social norms by dating a robot. And the music starts.

“Oh my love, Please run away, Monster King, forbids your stay. Humans must, Live far apart, Even if, It breaks my heart. They'll put you, In the dungeon, It'll suck, And then you'll die a lot. Really sad, You're gonna die, Cry cry cry, So sad it's happening.” I took a deep breath. Let’s not get cocky.

“SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON. WELL, TOODLES!” I fell into the dungeon. The earth is pretty… soft.  
“OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH! O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE WILL SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL... ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE FOR FOUR WHOLE SEASONS? THAT'S RIGHT. YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES FROM THE PREVIOUS SHOWS, DON'T YOU? GREAT... THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!! OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS... YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA... HA... HA! MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!”

Let’s hope I have enough power to get there. I have taken off the eyepatch (Remind me why I didn’t do it before?) and activated the jetpack. It seems I can do this right now- I pass it! I’m flying! I’m flying!

I’m falling

Well, not so much crashing. I land on a red tile, but I manage to get in time. Mettaton claps.

“Well, well, well… You managed to get through the puzzle!”

“WIth the vitamins that spider food provide you!” Somewhere a spider salutes me.

“As I was saying, you got through the puzzle, but you stepped on a red time. Frankly, I do not understand how is it possible. However, since it has been done, a special punishment shall be decided. Let’s get the wheel of punishments!”

You got to be kidding me- from flushing my head down the toilet to public stripping, these punishments fit for humans a lot. He got the wheel rolling.

And it was probably rigged- fire.

 

“Well well well well well… well… Seems you will not escape the fire.” With Alphys not being there to help me, I have one choice.

Metta-tackle! I try to get Mettaton to be used as a metal shield. However, it fails because he flies a little up. I fall on the ground. Is this a good time to say I did not succeed a lot in gym classes?

I have but a really single choice, then- fire will do the least damage if I can turn it down. I take the water from the phone (it makes sense in context), charge towards the flame, and douse it off. It helps. I still burn.

After escaping the damage, I roll in the sand, giving my face a special care after I lost half an eyebrow for this robot and the spider clothes are all sticky and useless now. I will remember this, Mettaton. I will always remember to protect my face, too.

Still, I can fight- although not now. I take a swig from the sea beer, restoring my lost HP, and run for my life to the exit. Despite the lasers, I manage to get unharmed due to the sole fact of them being all ORANGE lasers. Mettaton orchestrated a plan B, like I did.

“We will see you next time, Mettaton! This is not the last time we’ll meet!” Geez, he better have something for my skin. It BURNS. Yes, I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy if you like or dislike something- comment about it! What could possibly happen? Eternal spiral of shame? Nobody cares- just be honest!


	13. Star's benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero has reached the hotel- and despite having no save points, this hotel is pretty neat, too.

By the time I got to the hotel, tiredness began to kick in. It’s not a thing to stave off when I’m tired.  
Seeing I’m in the MTT hotel should do, but first…

==================

“I’m Catty! And I’m Bratty!” I’d like to mess a little with them. They are one in mind.

 

“And I’m the human!”

“Well… the human was just on stage… You can’t be them, right?” Why am I looking for them again? Oh right, to make sure they are messed with. Catty and Bratty are among the least liked monsters for me- Never stood women like them. Still, they are some fun.

“The stage is very close… ouch.” I burned more than half an eyebrow. It hurts when I raise it. Catty and Bratty were shocked for a moment.

“Could you please sign for us?” They handed me a pen and an empty paper. I gave them my sign. 

“You two are fans?”

“Well, duh? A bad guy who proves a challenge to a mighty knight of the monsters? You guys are making it look like it’s intentional. I really love the makeup.”

“I beg your pardon?” Did the fire apply a layer of makeup or something?

“The burn marks look very real.” Oh, THAT makeup.

“Thanks. How much for the gun?” I looked at the gun in the background.

“120 G.” They showed me the gun closer. A closer inspection in my hands made it clear this is a toy gun- fitting for a weapon from a decade ago. I handed them the “weapon” back. My next armament should be an actual weapon, assuming I can get my hands on one and threaten people with it if I’m in a dire situation.

“No thanks.” Before long, I left them.  
=============

“Human! You really came! You look a little… heated up.” Papyrus...

“You think?”

“Well, yes. You got injured. Here, let me fix it.” He got a hand on my head and in several places in my body which were burned. The skin recovered, although no hair was growing- I’m lucky to not have a lot of body hair, or it would’ve been obvious. Still, it’s a pain.

I hugged Papyrus. It hurts a little, but it makes the pain in the heart to be gone.

“I am sorry, Papyrus. I was confused, and couldn’t help you. I was a bad friend, huh?”

“Well, not bad… but we can do better, right?”

“We can. I’m very sorry for your dream. I’m sorry I can’t find you a replacement. I’m sorry that I am broke and can’t afford to even get you anything for your kindness, even when I was a jerk to you.”

“You take yourself a little too harshly, human. You were just misguided, you thought this was the best thing to do, and you went with it not only because you wanted to live. You had a genuine spark of kindness, too.”

“Please answer me honestly- how much did my words hurt you?” Papyrus is silent. He does not answer.

“I was broken. For years I believed my future was with the royal guards. My dream have become a nothing. But not for you- I was just too well guarded. At first I was angry about you, then I remembered that I lived in a lie, and you did nothing but to show me a truth. Then I met you in the bar. I’m still hurt a little, but only because I have nothing in particular to do. Sans took me to meet Toriel, and Undyne keeps doing all the things she used to, but it feels a little empty, you get me?” I left the hug. I took my eyepatch. I don’t deserve it. No more than him, anyways. I handed him the eyepatch.

“Undyne gave it to me because I worth having the eyepatch … but you’re worth it more than I do. You worked harder, you did more to achieve this level of respect.” He hesitates to take it?

“Human… thank you, but I really can’t. It’s too much for me to accept this gift.” I got the eyepatch back.

“You want an updog, instead?”

“What’s an updog?” I gave him the updog from before.

“Not much, what with you?”

“Did you copy Sans’ humor?” Papyrus was not amused, but took one half of the updog.

“Well… yes. I like him too. Not just his humor”

“He’s my brother. Don’t let him know, but I really care for him, too. When he gets sick I’m there for him, when everything looks grim, I’m there. I even like his jokes- I just don’t want them all the time.”

“I know it. Well… I really want to talk with you, but I have to know where I will sleep tonight. It’s a little late.”

“Well, there’s our sofa, and…”

 

“Are you the human?” The lion from before said.

“Indeed I am. Any sign for you?” That lion gave me a disappointed look.

“Mettaton wanted to give you this.” He handed me a key with a number- 2. He also handed me an annoyed look.

“Send him my regards.”

“Okay.” He was quick to come and quick to leave.

“WOWIE! THE QUEEN SUITE! That’s enough place for three or four monsters at the very least! All just for you!”

“It is a little late to come home. Want to sleep with me for a night?”

“Will it make you feel better?” To be honest, I offered Papyrus a place because he seems more excited than me.

“A little.”

“SO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COME! Let me just call Sans.” It took Papyrus about 30 seconds to talk to Sans. It was not hard to talk to Sans, I guess.

We took the stairs (The lift is to new home, and it’s rude to decline a good night’s sleep) and went to the room.

“Hi Paps.”

“Sans? You came quite quickly.”

“Yeah… I decided to take a nap here instead of in home.”

“I am not sure the human will allow you.”

“Nah, that’s alright. Owe you one for before.”

“Don’t sweat it. Nothing too bed.” I snickered. Gotta admit that’ he’s good.

“Sans.”

“Sorry paps. I guess I’ll just go to bed, huh?”

“Well… it’s the queen suite. I guess you could take a bath or something.” While Papyrus was talking with his brother, I unlocked the suite with the key.

HOLY. FUCK. WHAT. I FORGIVE YOU METTATON.

The suite is a two room complex (not including the bathroom). Suited for “the very best of humans”, the suite offers a bath in the size of a car, a bed that can allow up to six people to sleep comfortably (or ten if you try to push it a little) AND three more beds that are fit for a grown man each, a library, a huge closet and a mini-bar (with very expansive things). On a dinner table (fitted with six chairs) there is a plate of sweets, burgers and a couple of free of charge drinks. He even got me a small bottle of sea beer from Gerson. In fact, many things were from people I know. There were notes in there.

“Wa ha ha! I knew you could do it without violence!” Gerson wrote in his letter. It warmed my heart to see his bad handwriting.

“Thanks for showing the suit. Don’t worry, I can make another.” Muffet got me a couple of spider donuts, a jug of spider juice and three spider croissants.

“Your idea indeed work! This is the best spaghetti I made. YOU BETTER EAT IT! But tell me honestly what you think.” Undyne’s Spaghetti was looking well enough. I will assume she didn’t burn her kitchen.

“You told me you would not kill. That you could show mercy and compassion. You succeeded so far. Please make sure to continue this way, because every monster you spare is a somebody who has family, friends and dreams. I believe in you.” Toriel made a full pie. The tears start to rush in my eyes.

A few more letters written by people were in there- some hate me for being “evil”, some love my work. One, however, stood out.

“Dear human,

My subjects are talking about you, and I could not believe I have seen you. You are a grown, mature person, and monsters say you know much- maybe except how to fly.

I would like to warn you, human. Voices in my court to kill you are growing in numbers. Do not approach the castle.

A kindly woman named Toriel would take care of you if you would go back. I know she would. Still, if you want to come, just call me. I can not guerantee your safety, though.

Have a nice day.

Asgore.” He DOES NOT want to kill me. He wants to let me be. I laugh for a bit.

 

“So human… Do you like these gifts of kindness?” Sans asked.

“Thanks. For all your kindness.”

“Well… didn’t prepare ya goodies or something. Papyrus helped with Undyne’s Spaghetti, you know. I’ll just say you’ve done a good job. Say, why won’t we talk somewhere private?”

“That’s okay, human! I want to take a bubble bath and eat more of the pie… if you want me to.”

“Have fun.”

“Let’s go, pal.” And then we were in another place.


	14. Before the storm there is always silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand fight will be tomorrow, but food is important. Also answers one of the biggest questions around.

Sans has reserved a place in the restaurant, even seats. He did not order food or anything, but the room was alright. Many faces were looking at us- the “villain” human and the skeleton.

“I like you, Chuck. Even if you are not the best of people, you still manage to bring smiles. You could do better, though.”

“Well… I can only do. Or decide to not do.”

“Yes. Listen, you know Alphys was too close to the waterfall. Papyrus barely saved her, and Undyne is sitting with Alphys and watches TV with her. Still, I am very uneasy about things.”

“Don’t worry about-”

“Not for her. She seems nice and kindly, but you threatened her, even if you don’t think you did. You threaten some people by your very being.”

“Well, I’m not a pure kid, that’s for sure.”

“Yeah, but you get what I’m saying- she will enact her revenge.” For a moment I consider mocking Alphys’ skills- then I remember a fucking flower became a danger and I was on verge of death because of a spice.

“Any idea what she plans?”

“Lots of science. I don’t know WHAT science, but I know there will be science. Let’s just say you need to arm yourself.”

“Sans, I am powerful enough by myself. I will need an actual weapon. Maybe more armor”.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry with the armor. There is a surprise in your room. Undyne didn’t send you any spear to protect yourself, though.”

“I will scavenge, I guess.”

“Couldn’t expect otherwise. Boy… Are you tired? Or is it just me?”

“Not only you. Let’s go back.”

“Good idea.”

==========================

This is the good life- the bath relaxes my body, while it cleans me with hot water. My clothes, washed in the magical cleaning machine, are in top quality. Papyrus watches the TV while I’m going out of the bathroom with only my boxers. It’s too hot to sleep with my sleepwear, but I don’t want to sleep naked due to obvious reasons.

Papyrus ate some of everything- an acceptable loss (alright, not really a loss, but it’s less for me). I myself enjoy myself a feast of Toriel’s signature pie, three spider donuts, a brew of sea beer and a plate of tasty spaghetti that Papyrus didn’t completely finish. Sans was already sleeping in a single bed. 

“Human?” Papyrus asked me.

“Yes?”

“May I ask you an important question?”

“Sure, go on.”

“I know you are eager to reach the ground, but what would you give to do it?”

“A lot. My home lies there.”

“Would you take Asgore’s soul?”

“I do not want to do it via violence. Better to bed time here than to shed blood.” Papyrus’ relatively serious face has softened.

“I knew you were a good person!” Do I see some light there?

“Well… I have a way of getting out. It will not be nice in the short term, but in the long one it will be alright, I think.”

“What is it?”

“Have you heard of a talking flower? One that claims you’re his friend?”

“When I think about it… yes I did. Flowey?”

“The one and only. He is NOT your friend… but we will have to work with him. He holds the key.”

“I believe in you. Human, what is the plan?”

“That’s the point- I have no idea. I know the beginning and the end.”

“What’s the end, then?” I sighed.

“Might sound like a hypocrite to you, but I will not share this. I will only say this will look grim, but in the very end, no one will die. I can guarantee this. The only POSSIBLE death is mine, and if that happens just go with plan B”

“Plan B?”

“Shove my soul into Asgore’s mouth and then feed him the next six so he’ll be a god. I don’t intend on doing this.”

“Don’t remind me about food… I ate too much donuts.”

“Where all the food goes? You don’t have a stomach or anything”

“Well… It’s a magic food. No need to digest it.” When I am thinking about it, I didn’t need to deface anything.

“Point taken. I want to understand how you guys will eat human food, though.” Papyrus scratched his scalp.

“Leave it to me to figure out, I guess. Maybe Tomorrow, though. Can you read me a bedtime story?”

“What story do you want?”

“Tell me about the world above.” Papyrus went to bed. I sat near him.

“What story would you like? Happy? Sad? Informative? Maybe one of our fables?”

“Well… I have some questions, maybe I'll hear a story tomorrow. Undyne loves anime, and it seems she models herself after it. Tell me, is Anime real?” Oh boy. Let's crush one more dream, dude.

“Anime is not real. It might be based on real stories, but not so much. Undyne’s Personality is a fact.”

“So all the battle animes are not real?”

“Papyrus, they are the most unrealistic of them. Weapons possess logic. Huge guns can’t be shot by little girls because the recoil will throw them backwards. And giant robots will fall under their own weight. Magic might circumvent it, but in human logic that is impossible to have such robot.”

“Oh…” He looks sad from shattering a small dream. Geez, I didn’t even mention the trail of tears- Papyrus would create a very long trail of tears himself. Was he this sad before?

“Yeah. The world is a boring place when compared to the world of anime, but it’s for the best. Nobody threatens us but ourselves. We live safely, eat ample meals, and know that one day it will be even better. We have time for hobbies, like you do. We live in a good world Papyrus, and even if we are bored for a bit, we enjoy finding solutions to be bored.” I throw a smile- I believe in him.

Papyrus cheers up.

“Well… if being bored makes you creative, maybe I needed to be bored for a bit. I know, I should draw us all!”

“That’s a good idea. Anything else?”

“Well… it’s a big day tomorrow. How about you explain everything to me tomorrow?” I really hope this is not fiction, because this sentence is a death sentence. Pun NOT intended

“Thanks. Good night.” I crawled on my huge bed.

Good night.


	15. Showdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man. A robot. A cheering crowd. THIS FIGHT WILL DETERMINE THE FATE OF THE QUESTION IF A ROBOT CAN BEAT A HUMAN...

“Good night, motherfucker.” Undyne the Undying? Pfft. Frisk was a weakling. I took her down in two strikes. A heroine? With this little health?

“You… you…” A fist through the chest and I took the one vital item.

A fish heart. In my hand. Grabbed from her body.

“Well… you are strong. So Strong. I am proud of you” Chara, the nagging voice, said. I know what is going to happen when I’m done here. I’ll overpower you, twat, and you will not even know.

Nice, Chuck, nice. Knowledge is power.

===================================

 

“Morning human!” Papyrus woke up earlier than me.

“What’s the hour?”

“It’s ten o’clock. Your show is at twelve.”

“So…?”

“There is quite a lot to do, and… I want to do something together.” Papyrus and I did nothing together on our own- Toriel and I made jokes, Undyne and I made spaghetti and Sans and I had our little speech. Even if people were there, they were a third wheel.

“Well… sure.”

“Thank you, human. Would you like to see your suit?”

“Suit? What suit?”

“Well… Mettaton got you new clothes to wear for the show.” Papyrus got the suit- Suited for me, indeed. The suit, black as the night with a pink undershirt, was incredibly stylish while remaining practical. The fabric left me a place to move, and the tie had spiders on it. A pair of dress shoes and MTT branded socks were there, too. Did Muffet give Mettaton my measurements? Some MTT branded waffles were in a plate, near a bottle of green syrup and whipped cream. I will keep those to the arena (yes, even the syrup. I will drink it alone). All you need is a well made bacon and you have breakfast from heaven. How did I miss these beauties? Well… you don’t look for them behind a suit.

“Human… did you finish dining?” Darling, I can’t feel my face. But I like it.

“I think I did. Give me a few minutes”

“Just a few."  
==================

Everything was carried into battle- the syrup bottle in my right hand (doubles as a sticky grenade), the waffles and the rest of the food in the phone and I’m ready. I look sharp, ready to fight while kicking some robot ass.

I got ready into the fight. Breath in, breath out. It might be just a dance, but god, I wish I would fight instead.

The crowd roars with cheering up. Mettaton has warmed them up.

“Dear monsters! Welcome to the point where I kick this human out of our place! Your humble servant, me, will win! ”

“Oh yeah, prove it!”

Then, the light were off.  
=================

“Chuck! Your reign of terror ends!” It was Alphys. She tried to integrate herself? Well, let’s try to make it up to her.

“Doctor Alphys! We meet again! Your robot friend did not manage to fight me. Will you take his place?” Weird, the crowd is a little silent, as if it’s… away? Everything was closed, but the arena.

“No need to play here. You know too much, and if you think my feelings are to be played with… that’s a problem.”

“Alphys, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“You have known about everything- from the amalgamates to Undyne.”

“How was your date with Undyne, by the way?”

“She was busy, thanks to your great timing. Some kid was stuck, and I had to wait, until she told me she cancelled, thank you very much about it. She did not even acknowledge I was trying to confess.” I smirked.

“Still, don’t leave me in the dark- let me talk to you directly.” Holy Yowza. The moment Alphys turned on the lights, I have seen the mecha- a fifteen feet tall robot, looking like a huge knight. Of course she had a big robot.

“How about this?” Alphys turned on the lasers. Oh boy.

================

I survived. Even won. I won against a mecha. A robot of this size is very vulnerable to losing its grip in the legs- once you break a leg with your (bloodied) fists, you got it on the fall. Once it’s falling, you can make a hole to hide in. Once you have a hole to hide in, you can the internal parts of the robots. Once that happens… Jackpot. I don’t know why or how I did it with my hands and a broken syrup bottle, but I actually did it. I… honestly don’t remember a lot. I was in a rage, like a berserker or a wild animal.  
================

The stage was normal again. Mettaton, confused with the fight, was looking a bit shocked. Funny part is, that sea beer actually makes you faster due to caffeine or something. This is probably the reason I stand. I shouldn’t be even standing. Everything is blurry. I don’t see everyone properly. Did shards fell into my eyes? My legs are trembling. Why are they trembling?

“And we’re back from our break! As we can see, the human did the impossible and brought Doctor Alphys down. She will be fine, she will make another one! Anything you want to say, human?” Did Alphys lie, just to reveal my true colors? Everyone could see the fight?

“She started” I smile… I think. I can’t feel my face. Undyne would not approve it.

“That’s nice, but you won’t get any points, because I still need to beat you…”

“But we’re out to break! Sorry guys, that’s all for now!” People were disappointed, but I will fail. A lot. Mettaton lets me go away- I surely won’t survive if I fight him, and that’s not his goal.

=================

“Human! You don’t look very well. Quite pale and bleeding, in fact. Let me clean you up, okay?” Papyrus? 

“Okay…?” Papyrus got a wet towel and cleaned my face. Then he used some magic to make me feel better. I am alright. I see better now. It was probably just some syrup or blood in my eyes. I like the Syrup option.

“Better check yourself, pal.” Sans gave me a mirror, and boy I look shitty. 

First of all, it seems I lost some hue. How much blood did I lose? A liter? I am in no fighting shape right now if that’s the case. Judging by my many open wounds, I was bleeding a lot. What did you exactly use with that robot, Alphys? This is a big amount of damage. My eyes, red from blood, make it clear that it was no syrup. I have received a nasty scar on my eyebrow. Shit. I see I also lost half a fingernail. Did Alphys actually decide to beat me? How did she lose in the end?

The adrenaline stops to kick in. Pain begins. Pain hurts, a lot. I mutter things.

“Human! Are you alright?” Papyrus… I am twiching from… AHHHH!

“Hold Mettaton!”

“You have to rest! Sans, take him to his room and give him things to eat.”

“Sure.”

=====================

“So… that was a hell of a fight, was it? There you go, I got you on your bed. Your suit is ruined.” Like my fucking body. The bed does not feel as comfortable.

“That’s not the resort, right?”

“Nah, that’ our home. Nice and cozy, isn’t it? Papyrus got covered, I believe in him.”

“Sans?” I can think better. The pain relaxes.

“Yes?”

“How much of a threat I am? To everyone, I mean.”

“You are a human. You default as a game changer. By the way, did you hear about determination?”

“Yeah, I know what it it.”

“Then I don’t have to explain it to you. You seem to lack big quantities of it- not that it’s bad, of course, but still. However, you possess enough knowledge that makes you the only one who can beat determination of a human, and if it is the case, there might be a chance you will be spared and hailed as a hero.”

“What are you even talk about?”

“Another human has fallen.” Wait, is that… Frisk? Or another person?

“We need to greet a new friend.” Getting out of bed is hard, but with a spider cider, all is possible.

“Not with these marks. Stay in bed for a while, okay?”

“If you promise to treat the human right and tell Toriel I will take care of them if they are minors, I will rest. I will also stay in bed if you let them in this room.”

“I think we have a deal.”

“But if they kill Toriel, don’t hesitate to tell me. In a worst case scenario you put a bone through my skull to take my soul. As a last resort, of course.”

“You have backup plans, huh? Well, if that happens, I’ll try to get a bone through THEIR skull. But alright. I will hold my part, and you will stay in bed, okay? Try to gather a good night's sleep to heal yourself.”

“I will. Now, go. You can leave the lights on.”

And then, he left.


	16. Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like our hero has a guest... What she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: lots of talking.

I noticed the sight of Papyrus and a girl. She does not seem to be very old, being ten years at most.

I have a terrible hangover. A voice in my head tells me to drink more water and less alcohol in the future. Thanks Chara.

“HUMAN!” FUCKING HELL. YOU HAVE TO YELL, RIGHT?

“Shut up!” Papyrus was shocked. So did the girl. I think that’s Frisk. Well, it may not be a girl, but you know.

“I didn’t mean like that. I have a terrible headache among other aches and my head decides to be a douche. I don’t want to be rude, I just don’t feel too well.” I look at my hand- is it in bandages? And I’m in my old clothes?

“Okay human, I’ll bring you water. It helps with headaches. Dunno about other aches, but maybe it will.”

“Sorry to scare you, kid. Name’s Chuck. What’s yours?”

“I’m Frisk. Why are you so hurt?”

“Just had a rough fight with a robot created by a lizard lady. There is context. Welcome to the underground, girl. Or boy. Or whatever. I don’t mean to-”

“A girl will do. Did you see the guards around?”

“Met some in Grillby’s. Try not to order beer there.”

“Sans ordered me some fries.” I took the phone and checked for something I could give her. Bingo. My hands are shaking, but I manage to bring it out.

“Do you want a spider donut? Tastes like a proper donut, but a little chunkier.”

“Thanks. They sell them at the ruins.”

“Didn’t manage to get there. Toriel and I did not exactly start in the best of terms so we were going to her house right away, but we got better. She did give me spare robes and her old phone… not that it’s old anymore.” I showed her my phone.

“It looks quite new. What it does?”

“It calls, it has a jetpack, an interdimensional pocket for stuff, a touch screen, internet and a cute background of cats.”

“You got me at the jetpack. Toriel got you this phone?”

“Well… it was twice as big and three times as heavy. And lacked all the cool stuff. Maybe except calling. It was upgraded by the lizard lady.”

“So she built you this phone and beaten you up with her robot?”

“I won against that robot. And yes, she did both. I don’t know why she attacked me, either.”

“Hmmm… I dunno. Did Toriel treat you well, too?”

“She did. Do you like her?”

“Of course I do! She even allowed me to go out of the ruins! Then Sans and Papyrus met me, and told me that you were waiting for me. I had so much fun with the dogs, and… Did I talk too much? I might get a little excited at times.”

“Please go on with your story, I enjoy it. Did anyone hurt you?” She’s precious, adorable and manages to make me smile. If anybody is hurting her, I will have a serious talk with them. On a side note, it appears I have inherited Toriel’s protectiveness. I may or may not gain other things of her in the future. I want that butterscotch-cinnamon pie recipe.

“Well, there was that flower, and he hurt me a lot. Toriel healed me, though. And the dogs were a little hurting, but they were just confused and tried to throw bones at me as an act of friendliness.” So Flowey works according to the plan? I will not interfere with you… yet. Just refrain from hurting until the plan is due.

“That’s concerning, but if they meant well, I see little mean to hurt them. Do you know about LOVE is?”

“Oh, that’s my love towards people.” She smiles. I smile back at this innocent child.

“It means level of violence- you default at level one, and if you can distance yourself from everyone, your LOVE increases. It is a bad thing to have levels in.”

“Well… what does level one means?”

“It means you can’t distance yourself- you are too kind hearted to hurt people. Well, level one does imply genuine love.” I gently stroke her hair. She smiled towards me. She keeps smiling a genuine, affectionate, smile. A small girl who might never be angry about me- or kill me in my sleep.

“Toriel said you know a lot. You must be very wise.” If Tori said it, who am I to oppose that?

“Maybe. I don’t know if I’m wise. I got into many fights that could be avoided. By the way, do you know anything about determination?”

“What do you know about it?”

“A powerful user could use it to change history- relive their moments and they have a chance to change. It also makes them effectively immortal.”

“Well… sounds like me.” Frisk said softly.

“Interesting.” Now let’s stand up… My injuries hurt, but I can think clearly. I have to stand up for a while and take a walk. 

“So Frisk, where are you headed?”

“I’d like to leave the underground. To see the sky.”

“It will take time, if you don’t want to kill anyone. Where do you want to live in the meantime?”

“Toriel seems like a good woman, but I hope she will let me out to meet my friends. She seems very protective at me.”

“Don’t worry, I think she will. Now, let’s walk around the town, okay?”

================

My shoes were one of the things that did not break during the fight- mostly due to lack of opportunities to use my feet because I was practically almost hugging the robot in order to maximize damage to it via the robot. These shoes help me a lot when it comes to the cold- but with all the wounds my skin is rather sensitive, so it kinda balance out. We enter Grillby’s.

“So… I don’t have any cash on me, kid. Just wanted to let you meet everyone.” Grillby gave me a look. I returned him the look. I have something VERY important to tell him.

“Your beer sucks, by the way. The other things are neat, as I heard.” Grillby shrugged it.

“Beer?”

“I’m legal, girl. Well, not for alcohol, but for everything else.”

“Well, okay…” Frisk seems a little… yeah, I get her.  
======================

Endogamy was his name? Yes. Composed of many dogs? Yes. Huge? Yes. Made me piss my pants? Almost. He played cards with few of the guard dogs. Frisk was hiding behind wounded me.

“So Frisk... not afraid, right? I know that dog, he just looks to be petted and hugged. ENDOGAMY, COME!” The creature just came, licking me after noticing me. The dogs between his legs looked at me, happy.

“Nice to see you too. Did Alphys treat you well enough?” Endogamy was looking at me, confused.

“Oh, right. Well… I am the guy who made Alphys release you all. Sorry if she looked sad while doing so.” Endogamy got a little away from me for a moment, then left me alone. He should be thankful, though.

“Frisk? Are you alright?”

“Y-yes? Endogamy is a weird dog…”

“Endogamy is a combination of many dogs. He is one of the amalgamates Alphys made.”

“What’s an amalgamate?” Doggo asked. Oh, boy. I took a seat; my legs start to hurt.

“I’ll make it simple- You know Endogamy is a combination of dogs you might know, perhaps even family. Now, they were nearly dead, and Alphys saved them at the cost of their individuality. It was one of five… I think. Anyways, did any of you send a letter to Alphys?” Dogaressa raised her hand.

“She received it, she read it, but couldn’t let them go because she was afraid. Did any of you see the show last night?” Everyone raised their hand. Frisk aside, of course.

“She made the robot to fight me. She is still afraid. Afraid of me. I don’t want to go back there yet, but if you see Alphys, tell her I forgive her.”  
================

Frisk and I left Grillby’s a few minutes after that and left for Papyrus and Sans’ home.

“Humans! Where have you been?” Papyrus was in the kitchen, concerned. New smells were in the kitchen.

“We were at Grillby’s. My muscles can’t rest, and your heali-”

“My healing is limited. What if the big dog would harm you?” 

“Papyrus, I know endogamy. Did you forget I know things?”

“Well… If you say so. But why did you bring Frisk?”

“I thought she needs a company. Besides, I wanted to get acquainted with her. Toriel wanted me to keep her safe.”

“Well you can’t keep her safe if you’re injured. I just made a quiche, and I’d like to see if it is tasty. Sit down for a brunch.” I don’t want to be rude, so I just sit. Frisk remains silent, too.

“Bone Appetite, as my brother would say. I know you guys love his humor.” Frisk laughed. I heard this joke a lot, so I just smiled.

=================

Papyrus’ cooking skills are improving, and the quiche is decent enough- although it was a little dry.

“So, what did you think about it?”

“It was good. I must say, your cooking skills have improved a lot.”

“Thank you, big human! Undyne and I found a recipe, and I wanted to change things a bit. Your tip made us seek more tips, and I talked with that Toriel. She loves cooking, so I asked her for recipes.” Wait, I have her phone number, right?

“Papyrus, would you like to see her? We could invite her.”

“That could be great! We could get a sleepover with cooking, and watching TV, and things safe enough for the two of you.” That side snark was hurting, but I will let it slide because he’s correct. I wouldn’t stand another robot.

“For a change, resting is a nice idea. Frisk, do you mind going with me to Papyrus’ room?”

“What do you talk about? Human things?” I nodded.

“Well, I shouldn’t hold you. Go, have some fun.” Frisk and I got up.

 

“What did you want to ask?” Frisk told me when we were in Papyrus' room.

“Have you… died before? Maybe did something you regretted and fixed it?” Frisk’s smile faded.

“I… killed… Toriel. And you were angry. And I couldn’t reset until I… Don’t want to talk about it.”

“I understand it. I really do. I have a dark secret myself. Many more.”

“What is it?”

“Could you believe me if I told you I was controlling you? Depending on my whims, you would kill or save everyone?”

“Alright, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Somebody took it as a joke, huh?

“Said the one who killed the now-alive Toriel.”

“Well… point taken. But how did you control me?”

“That’s… a complicated thing to explain.” 

“Could you explain more?”

“I can. I just don’t want. This is a dangerous information.”

“Okay, if you say so.” I Sigh for relief, now. Thanks for not pressing me.

“Anyways, do you have something to do today?”

“Papyrus has some puzzles he likes to do. Are you interested?”

“Well, seems I’m stuck here for some time. Better make the most out of it.”

“If you don’t like this place, you can just quit.”

“Yeah… but I’m stuck here.” I laugh, of course- this place is good for some rest.

“Deal with it.”

“Yeah yeah. I am just a brat by nature. A demon of mine to slay. Do you have them, too? Demons to slay in order to become a better person, I mean.”

“I have some, myself.”

“Care to explain?”

“I’ll… keep them secret, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright. I won’t press you.” It’s only fair.

 

“Humans! I thought you could enjoy a dessert, too. So I brought Ice cream!” Frisk smiles. Well, the two of us could enjoy a snack. We went down.


	17. So now you understand who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero meets the flower, who recognizes our hero for what he really is.

Frisk and I found our sleeping arrangement pretty comfortable- she sleeps on the couch, while I got a mattress. The injuries and physical exhaustion made the mattress an attractive idea for the night.  
My body recovers much faster than expected- whereas in real world falling to the ground from my bicycles was leaving me bruises that lasted for weeks, it seems it will only be a matter of days for these ones.

Frisk was still sleeping, and I was awake. I got out, letting the cold make me a little cool myself- since clothes are hard to come by, regulating my body to cold weather is a good idea.

I barely took three steps until Flowey popped up

“Golly, you did make a name for yourself, huh?” 

“Did you watch TV last night?”

“You bet. I love the chaos you’ve caused- of course, I helped a little…” Flowey whistles, and I don’t like it.

“What have you done?”

“Your injuries look pretty rough for a human. That’s because we use magic. Alphys, on the other hand…”

“Used actual weaponry.”

“Not exact. The weapons were a hybrid- making the weapons human style is expansive, takes lots of time to do and is fairly inefficient. On the other hand, it mows monsters and humans can not recover by a feast alone. A hybrid uses some methods of monster craft and some of human craft, making it an average of both. Ever considered why it was so easy to beat down the robot?”

“It was a hybrid, too?”

“Exactly- Now, I had time to ACTUALLY understand all this anime thing. Robots do not work this way, and the moment you brought down one leg the robots was on its way down. Had this robot been a full human work, it would not exist, too.”

“Yeah, I get your logic. You told her about the hybrid?”

“So you are not THAT much of an idiot! Well, I guess you want to ask me why-” Nah.

“You enjoy it. I get you. God, when you’re up there I am sure a sociopath like you will enjoy some games.” Sociopaths are not to be released to society. If after turning to Asriel he won’t regain emotions- or even get a soul like he did in my mod, he’s down. Silently, of course.

“Golly, I bet you feel so smart. Well, if you’re so smart, why won’t you take Frisk for a field, then we can team and kill her with nobody noticing? We’ll be free this quickly!”

“Nah. I like her. Don’t worry, my plan has its work.” He looks upset.

“What’s with that plan of yours? You did it before or something?”

“Yes.”

“Well… you don’t strike me out as the clever guy. How did you make it?”

“Controlled Frisk. Liberated the monsters. No need to tell more.” Flowey looked shocked.

“The… anomaly…”

“Indeed I am. Now, what do YOU know about me?”

“You’ve slain the monsters.” And deleted Systeminformation962.

“And I’ve called it a Tuesday. That was another reality, let us not dwell in it. So, let’s stick to my plan, okay?” Oh, chill there, I will not hurt you. Here, let’s throw you a kindly smile. Now you feel what many felt, scaredy pants.

“Not killing anyone…?” Flowey tries to gain my approval or something?

“You got it, pardner. Now, don’t you have another place to go to? My next stage involves you befriending Papyrus.” Geez, I feel like a fucking traitor for doing it.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I am already friends with him. Hard to get tired of him… not unlike you, of course.”

“What a lovely comment. Now, go play, my boy.” I want to murder this flower a lot, but if I play his game for now, he’ll capture the souls and become Asriel again. Besides, I really enjoy returning him the favor from before. And he ran away.

“Feeling Cocky there?” S...sans? Heh, chain of fear.

“Sans! It’s not as you…”

“Cut it off, will ya? I know you’re the Anomaly. I just didn’t know how much power you possess. So tell me, Chuck, if you plan on killing us.”

“For more than five minutes? No.”

“How can someone by dead for only five minutes?”

“Well… Leave that to me. I can make this work like this."

"If ya say so."

“So I’ll keep it a secret, okay? Believe me, Flowey is afraid from anyone who can kill him. Well, I happen to match this criteria.”

“Weird. You don’t strike as the killer guy. Maybe the guy who punches you in the gut to run, but not the guy to actually threaten you with a murder.”

“And you? You look kindly and lazy, but the two of us know what lies behind the mask.”

“How much do you know me? How much of my Mask is open to you?”

“You happen to fake joy and laugher. Are you feeling like nothing matters? Because things matter to me, and so does they should to you.”

“Pretty words from you.”

“You want to know how I ruled Frisk?”

“Before or after you murdered everyone?”

“Before AND after- I befriended you. I befriended everyone. Not out of kindness, mind you, but because you were interesting. You were nothing but pawns.”

“Aren’t we pawns in your plan now?”

“Point taken… But you matter to me, to Frisk, to your brother, to everyone. And this time, I am very sure Frisk won’t reset.”

“Do you have a proof?”

“She can’t reset while the two of us are alive, as evident from when she DID happened to kill Toriel in accident. I act as a suppression to her.”

“Didn’t you say she wouldn’t reset?”

“It appears that she have… died there. I don’t know whether I killed her, you did, or anything else did.”

“And when you controlled her… did you kill only part of us?”

“One time I killed Toriel, and Toriel alone. Wasn’t proud of it. Not even now.” I feel uncomfortable talking about this...

“Said the one who called killing everyone as Tuesday.”

“Somebody listens very well, huh?”

“Heh. Seems like I was indeed right about you, and it seems nobody else knows your secret life. Well… Can’t blame you for not telling, I’ll give you that. You happen to not be a bad person. So about the murder…”

“I will tell you my end goal, if you will stop questioning me.”

“Very well. Seems like the most I’ll get from you anyways.”

“My end goal is to break the barrier. I did it while controlling Frisk. Should be even easier without Frisk’s limitations, right? I mean, look at her and look at me, and tell me who has a bigger chance of surviving hardships physically.”

“You do.”

“And yet I fail. I make flowey a pawn, I make everyone a pawn… But even if I treat you like the people I discovered you to be, even if I try to be decent… Nothing.”

“So tell me… whom did you actually try to befriend with your own will? You befriended Undyne and Papyrus out of fear, after all, and I’m not sure about Mettaton. Let’s leave you with this thought. Maybe try to be more genuine?”

=======================

“Big human? What are you doing outside of the house?” How long did I sit here? I fell into my thoughts… Sans was right. Heh, that motherfucker.

“Just… had a time to think.”

“About what, if I may ask?”

“On how little I tried to actually make friends with you. You saved my life at least once, took me under your wing, you feed me, you make me happy, honest, but what did I give you?”

“Well… You gave me good tips and made me realize a truth. Don’t worry, I even got a purpose: I’m going to become a mother!” I laughed.

“Well… I am impressed, although being a mother is for girls only, and you’re a boy. Shouldn’t you be a father? A papa? Papa Papyrus”

“That… was actually a nice pun. I’ll stick with it. Frisk needs a good care.”

“How old are you, anyways?”

“Well… Fifteen years old.”

“And Sans?”

“Twenty.”

“Thought you should be young. But you are still a kid. I don’t know if you’re built for it. I do know that you’ll be the best Papa eventually. You believed in me, and now it’s my turn to believe in you.”

“Thanks you. That’s another thing you give me- another thing to do. I clean after you, but you seem to apologize and you try to clean. You do happen to clean a stain improperly, but you care. I believe you can be a better person, just believe in yourself!” I have doubts. Still, it helps.

“To be honest-” 

“If you can’t believe in yourself, believe in me who believes in you. Always ask yourself what I would do. Until your courage and confidence are high enough”

“The great Papyrus believes in me.” The onion ninjas came even here?

“AND NEVER FORGET IT!”

“Never will...”

“Come in, Frisk and I just started to read a book. You could read to her, too.” That’s a way to actually be friends with people.


	18. regain confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a serving of humble pie from the last days, our hero has to rebuild his confidence. Nothing will stop a man who is determined to treat his infirm good name back to its glory days.

Frisk took a nap on me, despite it being about the middle of the day. Gotta say, she looks pretty cute when she sleeps, reminds me of my cousin. They can be good friends. Still, she had to rest on me?

“Big human, did you like reading to Frisk?” I loved reading to someone who actually listens and likes me. It feels good to have friends in an otherwise unknown world.

“Yes.”

Great! I really liked your connection to Frisk. I knew you had it in you. So yeah, my confidence in myself is not as high as it was. I’m quite vulnerable to magic, and I do more mistakes than Frisk. Papyrus softens the blow to my ego, but my confidence will have to take some time to recover from the blow.

“Thanks. So… Do you have anything to Drink? I’d grab a drink myself, but she needs to rest, and I just don’t want to wake her up.”

“Oh, sure. You really like her, don’t you?” I am quite connected to her, huh? Well, it’s that need to protect her.

“As friends. Or maybe a family. Or a dog. Or anyt-”

“Okay, I did not talk about it that way. But you are good friends. When you recover I am sure even Asgore will be so intimidated from you that he won’t even try to fight you”

“Maybe, paps. Do you have lemonade? I really like Lemonade.” After a cold Cola, lemonade is my drink. I can’t point my finger on when I started drinking it- from a stand or from a store? Anyways, it was a tasty drink for a summer day.

“Of course.” Now, to quench my thirst.

=======================================

“Oh? Sorry for sleeping over you Chuck.” She’s awake? I hope it wasn’t the TV that woke her up. I made sure it was on silent. There is an anime channel, who could’ve think about this?

“That’s alright. You were tired so you decided to rest on wounded me, heh?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t feel any bad. Papyrus had to pour me Lemonade and I got to watch some Television. There was an anime about a Mecha duel.” Gundam, was it?

“Mecha?”

“Do you remember I told you about where I got my wounds? The giant robot? So I got them against a Mecha. They don’t damage you as much as you’d think, but try to stay away from them.”

“How are your wounds healing?”

“They do fine. It’s like paper cuts- they hurt like hell if I notice them, but they are ultimately nothing” But they hurt MUCH more.”

“Well… if you say they are nothing.”

“They will be nothing soon. Just give them some time to recover. Now get off me, my legs are asleep and if they will sleep any longer I’ll sleepwalk”  
================

“Chuck… I’d like you to know one thing.” Papyrus, you’re not my mom. Your (cut for my height) clothes help, but I am still warm. And yes, I will use my phone if I’m in trouble.

“What is it now?”

“That no matter what someone will say, stay calm. They don’t know the real you.” I go with Frisk, but she has clothes. She also has Sans’ jacket on her.

“Thanks.” I am warm, but Papyrus’ heart is so hot it makes me sweat from heat. He is such a lovely young man, and I believe his admirers should be countless.

I left the house, and went to wander in other places. Monster Kid noticed me. Frisk has already wandered away. That girl...

“Yo! You are famous now!” They smile when they look at me? Perhaps I was not as bad as I thought.

“Well… Indeed I am! So… sorry for before. I was a little angry.”

“It’s no big deal. Besides, my friends tell me it’s very cool I met you in here.”

“Tell your friends I said hi" MK was just standing there, thinking for a moment.

"Oh, and I heard there is a new kid. Can I meet them, too?”

“Do you know the great Papyrus? Maker of the traps here and the jolly apprentice of Undyne?” 

“Who?” MK seems puzzled.

“One of the Skeleton brothers. Brother of Sans.”

“Oh! So say Sans’ brother! I’ll come visit the kid. And maybe the brother.”

“Pay him a visit, too. He loves to be loved!” I yelled to the kid as they go.

Seriously, nobody here recognizes them?

=================

“Welcome to the- are you the human?” I got into the library. Nothing bad about reading something.

“That’s me.” The mouse lady walked away from me.

“Please don’t get near me.”

“And reason why?”

“W-well… I am sick! Very, very sick! In a… rare monster disease. Yeah.”

“So you came here?”

“Because… Books make you healthy!” Meh. Gotta know when to fold them.

“I am a human, not some serial killer. If you don’t want me here, just say so. But since you wouldn’t resist my lovely face, let me ask you one question: why people are fearing me?”

“You’ve beaten a giant robot… Was brought to arrest by Undyne… Know everything about us… You’re scary.” 

“Everything about you? Well… no. Also, why do you think I was brought to Arrest by Undyne?”

“For being a human?”

“Is that a legit reason to execute?”

“No, but…”

“Did I resist arrest?”

“No”

“So why do you put that against me? I won’t be here if you don’t want me to, but I just want to know”

“I just… don’t feel safe… Not when you are here…” I took a sigh. I still don’t get it- I am a friendly person, right?

“Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Forgive me for scaring you, and thank you for your cooperation.” Maybe I never will.

=========================

It seems that some people just won’t be friends with me- the “politics bear”, the rocks, even the ice wolf who just ignores me. Well… The last one ignores everyone, but still.

All this time, my injuries hurt, and they continue to make me regret fighting. I want to actually get it.

I’ve got a call on my phone- I changed the ringtone from Kissy kissy Mew Mew opening (I had time to burn when I was alone in hotlands) to spookwave.

“Hello?”

“Big human! You’ve got a guest. I’ll leave who it is a surprise, but she came with food!”

“Sounds incredible!” Undyne as a surprise would not be that much of a surprise. Toriel, however… I really hope to see that old face.

I really do.


	19. Most beloved guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero finds his visitor less than satisfactory, so he engages in a great battle of wits. Who will win? Who will lose? See in this chapter, PUNKS!

“Oh, big human. It’s alright to see you too”. She speaks in a gentle manner? She either learned to control her voice, or she’s mad at me. With my luck, it’s the latter. Still, gotta say it's a good surprise.

“I really like to see you here! It’s a real surprise! How was the night with Alphys?”

“I had to cancel that one you got me into. There was something. Thanks.” There is so much venom in this sentence I can hear the band playing in my head.

“You’re welcome. By the way, if you could just join her for a night, I wouldn’t be mauled by a mecha.” Can’t hold this much venom in my body, must spit it out.

“I was in the immediate vicinity. You can’t just not help a kid.” Get a fucking help. Not my fault.

“Know what? I’ll help you get that date night with Alphys. And believe me, YOU WILL GET THAT FUCKING NIGHT. Because if not, I WILL GET A FUCKING ROBOT TO BEAT. AND YOU-”

“Big human!” Papyrus yelling got me to shut up. I STILL have matters to set with you, lesbian fish lady.

“I know you were hurt. I know you were also injured, but even if Undyne had a connection to your brawl, she did not mean to do so. She had a job.” Breath in, breath out.

“I… was really angry.”

“That’s an understatement.” Oh look, the fish talking.

“You are not in a place to judge me for a fuse, Mrs. hothead.”

“Mr. bandages.”

“Mrs. Pirate.”

“Well you’re Mr. Pirate, if that's so.”

“I deem you unworthy to lead the pirates.”

“Walk the plank, punk!”

“Yarr! It’s on!” Undyne and I found a way to get over anger- we get progressively sillier with nicknames. We laughed a bit. I actually find this funny.

"I am proud about you guys. You didn’t do a violence!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you, Undyne?”

“No idea. Hey, why won’t we go to Alphys and watch movies there?”

“I could earn a few points with her. Did she spread her fears about me?”

“Alphys is a good friend of Mettaton and Asgore, two of the most important people, and she talked to them about her fears. She is having a hard time with all of the news about the Amalgamates story, and she’s facing being fired.” Geez.

“Like the big dog?”

“Yeah. There is an attempt to defuse Lemon Bread, one of them, but as you might know, they are quite inseparable.” Ed...ward much? (Author's note: I am so going to hell)

“That might be quite a problem. However, assuming Alphys will successfully do it, her job is secured as she found immortality.”

“And if she won’t be able?”

“Then, my dear girl, I hope Alphys has time before she is forced to leave the lab.”

“Well… I hope Alphys will succeed.”

“So does we.”

“Punk, I almost forgot your food. Papyrus made you food, so I thought that I could do it too. SO HERE’S MY DISH- GREATEST PIE!” Undyne got out a blue pie. That does seem either promising or lethal. Judging by Undyne being Undyne, it’s probably both- promising to kill me.

 

“So how was the pie?” Did I just eat that… thing?

“Stick with the spaghetti, woman.”

“I’ll have to agree.”

“This pie's… tasty!” Frisk, when even the skeleton hates the food, you hate the food, too. You can’t be serious.

“Did you really like her pie?”

“Yeah!”

“What did they feed you with back home?” Jesus Christ fighting Godzilla, just HOW MUCH did they abuse you?

“YOU DON’T HOLD BACK? ALRIGHT, THEN!” Undyne seems angry. Steamed fish, everyone!

“I don’t like to lie about food.” And that time my Aunt made a tuna casserole? Guess who got his gift thrown into the fire due to words? Still… It was a noble sacrifice- she never made casseroles ever again. Lying hurts, so if I will use it as little as possible, only to prevent others from being hurt, it will make it alright.

“IF IT’S THAT BAD… USE THIS TO FEED YOUR ENEMIES!” Well… it’s not breaking any Geneva convention… technically. So why not? Wait… Did I forget anything?

“I forgot something we talked about. News, maybe?”

“Oh, right. So Asgore and Mettaton… Yeah, I remember! Doctor Alphys talked to them, so Asgore raised your threat level to guarded.”

“Threat level?”

“There are levels for humans. Innocent, guarded, harming, lethal and catastrophic. Frisk is innocent, but you have shown your powers. Still, you killed nobody, so there is no need to get you to above guarded. Don’t expect everybody to make you friendly, though. It’s like walking in a power armor and a spear. Like the Steel Samurai.” I try to recall where I have heard about that anime… Hmm…

“So I am an allegedly dangerous man, right?”

“Well… yes.”

“Could you please get Alphys to give me a peaceful interview with Mettaton in front of everyone?”

“Wait…. Are you trying to look alright in front of the camera?”

“I thought it was obvious. A good PR is good for any person who has a need for it.”

“Right. Yeah, I dozed off for a bit.” Typical Undyne?

“Well, I think we’ll get a break from talking, and do some puzzles. Can’t go wrong with them”

“Sounds good to me!” Frisk is eager to enjoy, eh? Can’t blame her for that.

“Alright, alright. But only because you asked for it.”

“Nah… I have to patrol soon enough. I’ll pass. Besides, I need to talk with Alphys. See ya dorks!” See ya too… bigger dork.

Yeah, it needs work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, SO going to hell.


	20. Second guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been time since Undyne came, and a second guest came in.

“Heh… Didn’t think I’d…”

“Shut up, scrap metal. Nobody cares. Now where’s the doc?”

“I’ll never…” If this tin can thinks he can spare her… he’s in for a bad time.

I thrown towards him her severed head. I should probably gouge out his eyes, but since he’s going to explode anyways, why not just let him be? He’s not going anywhere with his limbs removed anyways… That is, if I won’t throw him to the lava.

Now for an high five with the removed arm!  
================

“Did I arrive to the right place?” I heard the voice of… no way. IT’S TORIEL! Did I take a nap? Oh well.

I got down quickly- it’s been five days since I met her, and two days since Undyne came. Soon I’ll be here for a week.

“Oh, hello there Torie…” Papyrus tried to talk with Toriel. I am just excited.

“YOU’RE HERE!” I understated myself.

“Well… Hello there, too! You seem happy to see me.”

“Well… I am very happy. Every friend I make do, but you’re my first friend here.”

“What’s about Flowey?”

“I don’t like him.”

“Everyone can have their own opinion, I guess. As long as you won’t commit violence, like what happened with the robot.”

“Alphys started-”

“You could just as well try to calm her down instead of taking down the robot, and you know it. You were afraid and she attacked you, I get it. You were facing a huge enemy, but I think you could actually talk to her, say you’re sorry, and then she would relax and you would be laughing about it.”

“I tried to talk to her via phone.” Five times.

“And?”

“She didn’t answer.” And it’s not like she was not home, either. I called her cellphone.

“I am glad you tried to at least contact her. Now, do you think you could do better?”

“I think I could, if I’d know it could descend into this.”

“That is a start. Still, if you want to befriend her, you have to get there, say you’re sorry, and then start talking. Believe me, if Asgore would do that, I could consider this old fool’s forgiveness. You two are too proud, and honestly could eat a serving of a humble pie.”

“Can’t say I’m not sorry for him, though. Trapped himself in a cage.” QUICK! Roll a dodge against her!

“He should’ve rescinded the anti-human policy. He got you in danger.”

“And I’ll put an end to it. In peaceful ways. In time.” Don’t worry Tori, we’ll have a picnic outside… Shit. I keep forgetting I need to get home.

“Did you think about something? Your face expression changed.”

“I thought about home.”

“Shouldn’t you smile, then? You’ll be home when you’re done! Of course, it might take time, but your family will welcome you with a hug and a warm smile.” 

“I will keep that in mind.” I really hope there’s either a clone of me or time did stop, because if I have gone missing for this long, I might as well be dead.

“So Chuck, right? Nice to see you again. Did you see Frisk?”

“Of course, should you meet her alone or you want me to come with you?”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm for me, but I think it’ll be for the best if I’ll meet her alone. For now.” Oh well.

“She’s in Papyrus room. Up floor, the unlocked room. Need any guidance?”

“I’ll get there by myself. Don’t worry about me.”

“You infected me with the curse of motherly care. I have to care for people I love. Could you also infect me with cooking skills?” She chuckled.

“I see you want my curses, huh? Well, both you and Frisk can be cursed. Maybe you’ll curse us with great knowledge, and Frisk will curse us with her love and innocence.”

“Get to that precious cupcake already, goat mom.” Frisk deserves her love right now. Besides, I stole her from Papyrus.

Right…

 

“No offense for before, right? She’s just a friend of mine.”

“I completely understand, Chuck. Hmm, using your name seems better than big human. So, Chuck, do you think you could do better?”

“What are you talking about?”

“If you’d meet Alphys, do you think you could forgive her?”

“I could try, at least. Y’know, I got hurt physically, but I believe she needs to have another chance.” Alphys is like me in some aspects- Take a smart person, give them very powerful tools, and then they fuck up a lot… but someone cares for them. There are many differences, of course- I am way more confident than her, and she’s a female humanoid lizard, which I happen to not be, but overall, I know how she feels.

“Trying is the best thing you can do for her. I give you an A for your willingness to be friends!” It warms my heart like a BBQ.

“Thanks, Paps. Now listen, we have an honored guest here, why won’t we make some lemonade?”

“This is a good idea! I think we should do it. I have an idea- how about we invite Alphys?” Let’s see… she will appreciate the invitation, if nothing, and might enjoy. Not to mention Toriel can solve the conflicts in the middle east by telling everyone how disappointed is she, so it will be trivial for her to make sure we stop fighting.

“Let’s do this.”

===================

Frisk and Toriel walked down the stairs, both smiling. Toriel apparently got Frisk’s hair in a ponytail while they were there, so it might be a sort of a sister-mother bonding time there.

Sans is absent. Not even in his room. He’s a big boy, but I might want to call him. I got out of the house for a moment.

“Heya.”

“Toriel’s in your home. Come quickly.”

“I’m here.” What’s with that phone, it’s like… oh right, Sans can teleport.

“Somebody’s quick, huh? Well, Toriel is with Papyrus and Frisk, better meet them. Papyrus invited Alphys.”

“Solving the crisis there? Don’t get me wrong- you’re doing the right thing in my opinion, but you will NOT be able to say everything you want. Remain calm there, she is not as tough as Undyne.”

“Got it. No offensive jokes or anything. So much for my hidden humor.”

“Also a honest question from me to you: How much do you exactly know about me that you didn't tell about yet?”

“Not that much. Just that you really need to clean your room. And I know your lab.”

“Oh, so you know that much? Are you sure you don’t know anything else?”

“Trivial things. Like the sock deal.”

“Come on buddy, you can’t just miss that. What do you REALLY know about me that I didn’t tell or have shown you?”

“Practically nothing… Wait, I know one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“You know the Quantum Theory, right? There’s the joke book you own ”

“That’s mine. Yeah, what about it?”

“I know certain alternative universes. Not personally.” Underswap, Underfell, Inktale... God, there are myrads.

“Where you possess Frisk?”

“In them, I was a mere observer. That would be a nice story.”

“That could be a good bedtime story to Papyrus and Frisk.”

“Sans?” Toriel’s here.

“Oh sure, thought you would feel bonely here.”

“There are people here, you silly numbskull. I am not lonely. Still, how have you been recently?” Let them be.


	21. Yet another guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second guest has come here- And she brought her insecurities. Will the hero manage to repair what has been broken?

“D-did I arrive at the right place?” Alphys is here. Remain cool. Toriel answers her. I remain on the sofa.

“Of course. Alphys, right?”

“Y-yes. Your majesty, I presume?”

“Please, just call me Toriel. No need to be so official, we’re all friends here.” Toriel can be very stern, but in the end she is a kindly old lady who cares a lot for everyone.

“Of course, Toriel.” Alphys struggles to find a topic of conversation. Better break the ice. I stood up.

“Ahoy, Matey!” And I decided to wear the eyepatch. Facing her with a smile gives me a moment of sadistic joy while she is shocked to see the man she injured smiling and standing with no ill will. Well, not as sadistic like “pulling her teeth out one by one”, but rather as “a will to be kind, even if you hurt me which causes you tons of guilt”.

“H-h-hello! Yes, hello there!”

“What’s the matter? You think I’ll attack you? That I bear any grudge against you?”

“B-but how?”

“You are a coward, just like me. We are cowards who hide behind their power and lies. You feared my power, and I feared yours.” Breath in, breath out.

“You’re a coward? You took a way forward, and kept on walking despite what would happen. I have seen you through cameras… You are brave.”

“But if I was brave, couldn’t I keep cool under pressure and find a way out? Sure, a human attacking me would be either fought against or fled from, but monsters? I can talk with you. You are reasonable. After all, how many excuses I have if I can’t claim ignorance?”

“So… When the robot attacked you…”

“I was afraid. Then I was angry. Then I was here. What’s going on with the robot?”

“Don’t worry, I can always make another. Unlike Mettaton, this is just a robot.” I was relieved from the fact that I didn’t kill my way out. Still, I feel bad for the robot.

“So now I’m not as coward as I was. I want you to forgive me for all I’ve done. I don’t care what I did, I don’t know for sure what any of us will do, but promise me that you forgive me from the depths of your heart. Let bygones be bygones.”

“I…” Alphys was standing there. Her reluctance to say we’re cool makes rejection a real deal.

“I will forgive you. I should’ve known better than to attack you. You’re a coward, after all, right? We need to stick to each other. You still have your phone, right?” Sure, I’ll get it outta my pocket.

“What did you use for its batteries? That thing has a monstrous capacity.”

“Well… that’s a secret.” Alphys smiled. I don’t think she pretends. I smile back.

“I learned better than to force your secrets out. Speaking of secrets, I believe you did the right thing when you released the amalgamates. I’m not sure it was the push you deserved to get, but it was a push you needed.”

“I just hope their condition will not worsen…”

“If they will… do you have a plan?” I don’t want to offer to kill them… but if they are in such major pain, killing them is justified.

“I will ask them back.”

“And if they won’t agree?”

“I think you know what will have to be done.” For the greater good, some evil might be done. Not without a way to repent and atone for what you’ve done, if it can be done.

“For happier news-”

“Nanjing massacre.”

“What?”

“Don’t mind me. Go on.”

“So anyways, I invited Undyne. We will make a dinner together.”

“D-dinner?”

“Of course! Chuck, Frisk and Sans will go buy ingredients, and we will trust them. This is a little test to the humans- let’s see if you can buy things right!”

“Sure bro.”

"Thanks Sans. You are the fastest monster around, so you can help them get in.”

“So assuming we get attacked-”

“We will forfeit the shopping spree and use local ingredients. That’s all. Nobody will attack us, not when you a so called ‘dangerous’ man is with us.”

“Hmm… Could use my reputation one more time before the interview. Frisk, how are you with the plan?”

“That’s cool! Just don’t attack anyone, okay?” I’ll pretend I didn’t hear it.

“Brother, you have cash on you, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve MINTED the plan in my head.” Nah, didn’t like this pun.

“Let’s get there already.”

“Chuck and Frisk, hold your hand with mine. You may want to hold each other’s hand. It’ll be a rough ride.” We did so, and teleported.

============================================

The teleport was a rough one. At one point I could swear I’ve seen dust all around. Well, probably just my head.

"See what you want for dinner, we pay.” Frisk nodded.

All signs around are in English- I mean, that’s a bit unusual, unless the underground is in an English speaker country. Probably England.

Let’s see… I want spaghetti, so I’ll take these, and a jar of tomato sauce, and some “magic beef” that will make nice meatballs. Yeah, that’ a classic, can’t be wrong with that, right?

So I’ll shove some pie crust, butterscotch, cinnamon and… No, too normal. Let’s put fruits in, instead! And a blueberry jam. My favorite. And for real experiment, let’s bake bread… with whatever Frisk will bring, no matter what is it! I take the ingredients for bread into my bags, and go to see Frisk.

“Howdy."  A voice said behind me, I looked at the voice’s source.

It was Asgore. Screw you guys, I’m going home.


	22. Royal Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero met the king, and now he has to offer a substitute for his life. If not, he'll die. How will he fare?

“You are the big human, right?” 

“That’s me.” Don’t panic- he’s almost seven feet tall, and weighs at least a hundred pounds more than me, but I can make it without violence, right? He’s not even armored- just wearing some clothes.

“I am very sorry for meeting you here. You had zero intentions to touch me, but my duty makes it clear that you cannot be allowed to continue. However, I’m unarmored, so I can’t fight you. Convenient, right?” Wait, duty? I had one, too.

“King Asgore, before you even consider to kill me, don’t you think there could be another way?”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm… What about digging downwards? You could bypass the barrier with digging. Or better yet- If I could send a message, that would be neat. Is matter passing through the barrier?”

“We tried to send a mechanical bird, but it fell down, to the failed hole we tried digging to, like you advised me to. It seems we can’t use magic to make it work. What would you want it for?”

“Throwing a murderer and killing him for his crimes, liberating the underground with no innocents harmed?” Asgore looked a little shocked, did I say something? Wait, don’t tell me...

“God… Are you talking about me?” He looks depressed.

“N-n-n-no, A-asgore!”

“So… I think I have a message from Toriel.”

“Hmm? What is it, human?” improv skills, don’t disappoint me!

“Your pride is hurting you and you should reconsider the policy, since you have alternatives. That’s her message, pretty much.” I almost shake, but in the end, he wants to believe he can end this. He wants to see his ex happy for a decision he makes.

“Really? Well… If I have alternatives… Perhaps I could change things- but only as long as I have an idea what you’re doing.”

“Give me three months. Rescind the policy for only three months, okay? By then, you will be free.”

“Can you give me your word?”

“I swear on everything and anything I hold dear that I will find a way out within three months. If not, I will put my soul in your hands.” A faint smile was on Asgore’s face.

“Very well, human. I shall announce it.” Wait… It worked this easily?

“So… That’s all?”

“Well… That’s all, unless you want to drink tea with me in my castle. You should bring the other human, too.” I don’t like tea, unless it’s an iced one.

“Trust me, I will. Asgore, you’re doing the right thing, if you ask me. Many would be proud.”

“You think?”

“Chuck, who are you talking to?”

“Oh, hey there. This is the king.” Frisk almost jumped right back to me.

“Frisk, king Asgore has decided not to hunt us. There is no need to be afraid. You are already safe.”

“And you?”

“I got myself three months. It should be more than enough time. Don’t worry, though; I am not afraid of him.”

“Not what I’ve seen when I met you.”

“You’d be surprised if someone would call you from behind, too.”

“Well… Fair enough. So Frisk, do you like golden flower tea?”

“Sure!”

“Would you like to drink some in my place?” Asgore, this is not an appropriate way to say this and you know it. I give him a big brow raise.

“Could you please rephrase this sentence?”

“Oh, alright. Would the two of you want to come and hang out in my castle sometime?”

“That’s better.”

“I want to come to you, but wouldn’t Toriel be unhappy with us visiting you? She warned me about you.”

"Oh…”

“Frisk, we will talk about it in detail when we get home, but there is no reason to decline. King Asgore is not longer an enemy.” And I can fix a burned bridge. Even if not to where it was before.

“Send Toriel my regards. I really thank you for finding an alternative.” He came closer, whispering so only me (and possible Frisk) could hear.

“Thank you for letting me out of this one.”

“You’re welcome.” Asgore went back to his standing place.

“King Asgore, what about the royal guard’s duty to kill humans?”

“They should be relieved from this burden. Don’t worry, there’s enough to do.”

“Could you do me a favor? A young skeleton had a dream of becoming a guard, but he gave it up due to his friendship with me. If you could surprise him at the phone with the good news, I would be very glad. Undyne will give you his number- and if you’ll be quick enough you’ll catch him with her phone, even.”

“Oh, of course.” I notice a pair of eyes looking at us. It’s the cashier- a water elemental.

“Are you King Asgore and the… the humans?”

“Nope. Just Chuck Testa.” This gag never goes old. I chuckled. Geez, I have a CHUCK of puns about my name.

“You can’t fool me! I know you’re the humans!”

“Geez, you’re a smart one, huh?”

“You guessed us correctly, Su.” Wait, you know her?

“See? You can’t fool me.” Idiot.

“Heya. I see you got a friend.”

“Indeed I have. Why are you so chill about it?”

“Why shouldn’t I? You solved it this easily, any reason to not be calm?”

“Because it was TOO easy.”

“You got a deadline of three months. I hope that plan of yours can run this quickly.”

“You listened to us?”

“Yeah, didn’t want to interfere.”

“Fear not. My plan is formidable!” It relies on some ideas.

“I hope for you it is. Wouldn’t want to be the idiot who fights Asgore.”

“I could beat that guy, right?”

“Keep saying that to yourself. He’s among the strongest in the underground. That Robot of Alphys? He can beat it easily. You’ll need to be a very violent person to even hold a chance. Let’s just say you will want to make whatever you want to work quickly. Glad you saved Frisk, at least.” Frisk beaten Asgore easily. Then again, he was holding back. I’ll need actual armor and weapon against full power Asgore- human armor, and that armor is unlikely to be this strong.

“He’s that strong?”

“Yes. Well, you can try to fight him, but it won’t change anything.”

“And here went plan b.”

“Good thing there are 25 more letters, eh?”

“Yep. Is Frisk talking to a stranger?” More specifically, the water cashier.

“Yep.”

“You have the feeling they won’t stop talking.”

“Indeed..”

“We should take her, pay for the food and go ASAP?”

“Agreed.”

Within three seconds, we ran to pay.

========================

“Humans! You’re home!”

“And with good news, even!”

“What good news?”

“I have several, I’ll say them to everyone. Everyone will be happy.”

“We also brought ingredients.”

“That’s great. Let’s do some cooking!”

================================

Everyone had a blast making the food- a blueberry pie, choclate bread (Frisk brought chocolate, and I have sworn I would make this work… somehow), spaghetti and cheese, green tea and few hot dogs which I turned into updogs.

“Guys, I have news. Frisk and Sans know them already.”

“What are the news?” Toriel seems interested.

“Yeah, tell us.”

“I talked with Asgore.” Everybody’s faces were troubled. I gave them a moment of silence, then continued.

“And I managed to talk him out of the plan of killing humans. Well, assuming I can get us out in three months, which I will be doing.” The faces of everyone but Toriel were relieved.

“And if you won’t manage to succeed within three months?”

“I’ll face him. Worst case scenario, I’ll be the last casualty. Best case scenario, we’ll see the sunset together by then.”

"I see Asgore did grow a little wiser. Tell me, how does he look?”

“He’s alive, I guess, but he seems stressed out. Your mere name managed to pave a way for the agreement. And Undyne? Since there is no more need for hunting humans, you will be relieved from this part. Paps, you know what that means, right?”

“I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WILL EVER COME! I WILL BE A ROYAL GUARD, AND WON’T FEEL ANY GUILT!” Papyrus shined. His dream did not perish yet- hope was filling his face. I have atoned, at long last!

“WE SHOULD TRAIN, THEN! THESE ARE GOOD NEWS! I AM SO HAPPY I COULD HUG SOMEONE!” I pointed towards Alphys. Alphys almost choked from the good news hug, but she’s damn happy (Love… What a lovely way to die...). Let’s see if I’ll meet my own angel here, or I’ll remain in the hands of a human.

“I cannot say I’m completely relieved, you did shoulder a huge amount of responsibility- But you managed to give me peace of mind with Frisk. If there is anything you need me to help you with, and I mean ANYTHING, just say it. Short of taking lives, of course.” The cogs are working, and despite my guilt, the Flowey gambit should be done flawlessly and ruthlessly, lest she will know what I'm doing.

“I’ll help you, too. Least I can do for you.”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR I WILL HELP YOU!”

“NOT IF I WILL HELP HIM FIRST!”

“U-ugh-ugh” Meanwhile in the “I’m suffocating” land, Alphys. Whoops.

“I will, too. You can count on me!” Even you, Frisk?

“So it’s decided- we’ll eat. I will establish a plan in time, which will include your help. Count on me.”

“Bone appetit.” Alright, at this point I believe Sans both physically and mentally lacks the ability to actually stop the pun train. Let’s eat.


	23. Party hard- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after the last chapter, our hero has an idea, all of a sudden.

“What… are you?” My dear king, that is a very interesting question. I’ll just impale you with a steel rod.

There, it’s better- he can’t do anything when he’s half dead. A single stroke with a spear- steel rod duct taped with the knife, but you know.

“A human.” Softly spoken, right to his heart… Which will be collected right now, as Asgore’s dead.

Oh right, no Flowey- I was smart enough to kill that idiot right away, before Toriel could even listen.

Hmph. The souls gather near Chara. Better take as many as I can- can’t have her too powerful.

=========================

Okay, it was just a dream. A bad dream. Breath in, breath out. I need some fucking glass of water. Later. Frisk did not wake up.

My one man brainstorming ain’t going well. It’s been four days and I can’t get any progress done. Sans is watching the TV, as usual. Sans and Papyrus got a new sofa where Frisk can sleep, and Sans is sitting in the old one.

“Heya.”

“Oh, hi there. Couldn’t sleep or anything?”

“I’m a night owl. I do it OWL the time. Unless I decide to sleep at night, too.”

“Yeah, I got it. What are you watching?”

“Some of Mettaton’s old material. Who can forget the time he hosted a party in his house? Paps wanted to get in so much that I couldn’t say no to him. It was three or four years ago. When was September?”

“Sounds like it was a big party.”

“Well, it was not in his actual house, but in a big villa of a friend. The biggest fans were in there. Even Undyne, when she had that thing for Mettaton… But don’t mention it to her, she’ll beat you hard.” I almost laugh, but resist at the last moment. Holding myself like a boss.

“Sans, don’t make me laugh so loudly, please. I have an idea about breaking the barrier. It’s a long shot, but if we could pull this, it will be oh so worth it.”

“Oh so worth it? You need to go back to sleep. What did you think about, thought?”

“So if we make a party in Asgore’s castle, people will get in. Many people is a good thing.”

“And Flowey will be there, right?”

“He’s the greatest pawn. His cooperation is a must.”

“Are you sure he’ll do as you ask?”

“At the very worst we got a party.”

“Point taken. I really hope you know what you’re doing, though, because if not, you’re screwed a lot.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Good idea. Night.”

“Night.”

=====================

And here we are… I gathered two souls- Asgore, and the Orange one. Bravery, was it? Hmph, seems like lesser odds.

“Done thinking there?”

“Indeed, I have.” And now, I shall gain seven souls- and become a god. Right now? Not god enough.

“You are stronger than Frisk, I’ll give you that. Cleverer, too- you learn. So…” With the knife in Chara’s hand, I narrowly avoid attack. The strikes keep going- Let’s turn this into my advantage!

Strike! Slash! Attack! Make Chara consume souls! I’ll steal souls later. I also took Toriel’s soul before, which might make it easier. 

All Chara needed, though, is a one good strike.

============================

 

I woke up quickly. Twice in a row? Okay, it’s an omen! Can’t let it ruin my stability, though.

“You don’t sleep this well, huh? It’s too late to get back to sleep, though. Frisk has been already awake. Papyrus and her left to Undyne's house. I think they-” YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWN.

“What did you say?”

“I said that I think they still train there.”

“Oh. By the way Sans, do you remember my plan from before?”

“Party hard?”

“Yeah, that. I think it’s a good one. I’ll try to contact Asgore and Flowey today. Father and son.” I’ll throw this to Sans. He looked shocked.

“Had it been anyone else, I’d dismiss it, but you say that Flowey is Asgore’s son?”

“Indeed I have.”

“Can’t say I blame you for hiding this. Toriel would be shocked if she knew.”

“I’ll keep this a secret.” My heart would not bear to see her face.

“Yeah, that’s the reasonable choice.”

“I’ll ask you to not tell about it. Not to Papyrus, not to Toriel, not even to Flowey himself. Not until you’re done.”

“You really know a lot about breaking the barrier, huh?”

“I have only one plan. I might have to resort to an actual murder.” Sans couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“You didn’t think about this through, right? You just wanted to survive.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Not me who’s going to pay the price. Still, I’ll help you with your plan. Call Asgore and ask him for his permission.”

“Well… I don’t have his phone…”

“Tough luck, buddy. Undyne has it, but otherwise you’d have to meet him face to face in New Home.”

“Well… Better call Undyne!” Let’s get the call ready.

 

“Yo! How can I help you?”

“Undyne, do you have Asgore’s phone nu-"

“I’m not currently here, so get me a voice message after the beep, punks!” Of course.

“Undyne, send me Asgore’s phone number. I need his number to get us free.” That should do. Now, back to Sans.

 

“Sans, my friend…” I need you to give me a ride, please?

“No way. Go on your own.”

“But didn’t you help me before?”

“Well, I helped you because of Papyrus, and it’s tiring to go like this. Besides, think of it as a noble quest.”

“Well… how am I expected to get there?”

“Since I can’t expect you to get there all by yourself, I think the riverperson should be ready in the dock when I call them. This is my aid, so don’t think I’m leaving you all by yourself- I’m merely teaching you independence.”

“Wait, you have the riverperson’s number?”

“Yeah, something like that. When you’re ready you should get out and they’ll be there.”

“What’s the weather in New Home?”

“It’s mostly warm and comfortable there. Suitable for almost everyone. No need to be armed to the teeth with clothes or water. As for food and stuff like that, Asgore will probably get you something.”

“Thanks.” I’m a little disappointed you didn’t get me teleported, but I will not argue with you.

“I wouldn’t give you a challenge you wouldn’t succeed at. Now go, your clock is ticking.” So let’s see… if it was July when I got here, it gives me… around eighty five days- I’m not very good with calendars.

Also Sans’ a cryptic like always. What he’s hiding today?


	24. Party hard- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero arrives in New Home, near the king's home. However, he has little time to spare by himself.

“Hello there, human. Where can I take you today?”

“Asgore’s castle.”

“Is the New Home’s Docking Station good enough for you?” Wait, the king have no port near his house?

“Sure.”

“Hop in.”

 

“Tra la la… What the fool remembers, trembles the world.” Hmm… I have an idea…

That’s me.

Shit.

=================

“I said, we’re already here.”

“Huh?” Have I got lost in my thoughts again?

“We are already here. Would you join me with a trip to hotlands instead?” The riverperson said.

“Sorry, I was a little away, let me get out.” Wait, what did I think about? Oh right, worst case scenarios. Could I be a true reality warper? Well, if I would be I would probably remember it.

But if nobody knows about it, was it really there?

=================================

This place is huge- businesses are everywhere, houses upon houses exist, and despite dozens of species, all are doing alright. There are also cars here- have Papyrus was not that much of an idealist when he asked to ride a car?

There is a large building with a dome and some monsters go to it with suits. Sounds like the capitol.

“Excuse me?” A girl’s voice was heard. She’s a little cowgirl (as in “A bipedal brown cow with a humanoid body and the size of a ten years old girl”). How adorable.

“Yes?”

“Are you the human?” Alright, let’s not be rash here- I could pass as a monster, right?

“Don’t be silly, Mandrey. If he was a… Good heavens.” A bull (Probably the girl’s dad) is staring at me.

“Mandrey, stay away from the human.”

“Are we being racist there?”

“Look who’s talking. You can’t even see the difference between two Tauruses.”

“I didn’t come here to argue. Where’s the king?”

“Did you come here to kill him?”

“Okay, now you’re just rude.”

“Excuse me, robot killer.”

“That robot was a thing and did not have a soul. It’s like breaking a chair.”

“You are disgusting.” I’ll ignore you. I’ll just walk by you. Is the little girl following me?

“Girl, you shouldn’t walk around me. Your dad would be angry.”

“And damn straight I would be! Get away!”

And the old bull kept talking as she walked besides me. I’m alright with the girl. Maybe Frisk will like her. They seem to me to be the same age, and they’re both girls, so… Yeah.  
================

“Human?” I heard a voice in the crowd of the city.

“The human is here! Here it is!” Excuse me? You might be a mob, but you will call me the right way.

“Here HE is. Correct your-” Shit. This is a tough crowd- and by that I mean “a crowd that throws you in air for some distance.” At least the place prevents permanent damage. I even managed to get up instantly.

“Are you the human?”  A water monster said.

“Yes, I am. Now-”

“Squeeeeeee!” Jesus, I can’t hear myself thinking! This crowd is very excited to see me.

“Uh… I thought I was a dangerous man.”

“You were, like, dangerous. But now you are a good human!”

“Well, that’s me- the good human.” I guess?

“So… You’re the one to liberate us?” I have one chance to do this. Let’s make it count. Breath in, and...

“I have pledged my life in order to get break the barrier. I will pay with them if I must. You guys just hold a little longer.” The monsters clapped and cheered me. It seems they are touched by my sentence. I will have to assume that such amount of hope was not seen for a while.

“How will you do this?” Asked a human-sized rat.

“I will not discuss it until the barrier is free.”

“But I really want to know. Please?”

“No can do. Loose lips cost lives.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.” And if you’ll keep asking, I will keep saying that.

“Come on, I know you ca-” 

“So Mandrey, where did you say the castle is?” I changed my mind- ignoring them is better.

“I’ll show you.”

“Thank you very much.” We were smiling to each other.

==================

“So if you walk the royal road, you’ll be in the castle in no time. Just make sure you are friendly enough to the guard!” Mandrey said. She handed me a small, open, bracelet. I would need to tie it up by myself- no need to guess a person’s arm size.

“Thanks. I will cherish it.”

“Don’t worry, it’s my act of kindness. I think you know what to do with this, right?”

“Oh, of course. Could you tie it to my arm?”

“No, silly! Try to figure it yourself.” She said as she skipped away. I looked down on my clothes- they are not a teal dress. Well, I’m not Alice, but the riddles here are quite amusing.

Off to the road I go.  
===========================

The big guard was there- dressed with a plate armor and has the head of a dog. Reminds me of Greater dog, but he’s not of the same breed- this one is a German Shepard. He’s also smaller and carries a sword. He also had many friendship bracelets. At this point it’s not the question of what I need to do but when to do it.

“Who tries to pass?”

“I want to meet the king!”

“Well, you’re a human. Who says you won’t kill him?”

“Well I do, and so does the king, if you’ll let me inside.”

“I don’t think you say the truth. You could be the evil human.”

“Evil human?”

“Oh, yeah. There’s the little good human, and the big evil human.”

“And I am the evil one?”

“Yes, no doubt.”

“So would an evil human give you a friendship bracelet?”

“Oh, I like these! Well… I mean, you couldn’t be all bad. Still, I will keep eyes on you.”

“Want me to tie it to your hand?”

“Oh thank you very much… I’ll be watching you very carefully” I tied his bracelet. To be honest, this is my first bracelet- I never had one given to me, neither I made one. It has an odd feeling of goodwill and friendship. It fills me with… kindness.

“So the door is right here. I’ll get you in there.” So he opened the door for me, and I was in the place.

The gardens are big, and so… flowery- in one patch, I see golden flowers, and in another I see roses (with their thorns carefully removed). Several blossoming trees, and flowers I don’t know. Even a small pond with a ribbit.

“Ribbit ribbit” (Human, it seems you came to meet the king. Help him). I was… hearing from the ribbit.

“Thank you.”

“Ribbit” (You’re very welcome).

 

Soon enough, I was near the house, which was identical to Toriel’s house, just grey. Few bricks were dyed in green, and the paint can seems to be open. Could Asgore be renovating?


	25. Party hard- part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero made it to his destination with a simple goal- get the party started.

I opened the door, seeing Frisk and Asgore sharing tea.

“Chuck! What took you this long?” She said.

“Sans wouldn’t get me a teleport. Had to actually meet people. So I met a girl, and she seemed friendly enough, so I thought you could be friends… Oh, and hello to King Asgore. Sorry for not talking to you at first place.”

“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll have to assume you talked to my guard, yes?”

“A girl named Mandrey got me a friendship bracelet to this guy. It felt nice to give it to him.”

“Oh, yeah. Connie likes his bracelets. Every bracelet he gets shows a friend he earned. I hope you don’t plan to betray his friendship.”

“I won’t. Also, people mentioned the good human and the evil human.”

“Well, it’s a rumour, but it says you are an evil power. A devil, maybe even the angel of death.”

“From the runes?”

“Yes, from there. Don’t worry, I will tell everyone you’re a good man.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now, how about some tea?”

“No thanks, I do not like regular tea. I like iced tea, though only the industrial ones.” I don’t want him to chill me a glass of tea and then I won’t like it. Less a work for him.

“Very well. I have also made a butterscotch cinnamon pie.”

“I am curious- is this THE recipe from Toriel?”

“Yeah. Frisk brought me the recipe. Toriel wrote it for me.” THIS IS AMAZING! I am sorry, I have to laugh.

“What do you find funny?”

“This laugher… Is a laugher born in joy. I am very happy for you.”

“Really? Do you still believe-” Yes, I do.

“Oh, yes. I believe in you, big man!” The big pushover gets up of his chair, probably to hug me.

OUCH! CAN’T BREATH! OW, OW, OW!

Breath in, breath out.

“Okay, I’m here. Okay, I’m here.” Just… relax…

“Did I hug you a little too hard?”

“That’s an underestimation... “ I’ll take a breath. “You also caught me in surprise...” Another one. “My lungs hurt...” Keep breathing.

I am very sorry. I was just so happy.”

“My turn for a big hug!” I would laugh if I wouldn’t cough right now. Frisk really have a death wish, huh?

The king of pushovers hugs her… gently. What a big baby.

“So Frisk, do you have a family outside?”

“Huh? A family?”

“Because if not, I’ll be your family.” I am surprised by myself- I am really forfeiting real life, huh? Just for a fictional kid. Well… if she’s a fiction… it won’t matter. If this is a real world, she’ll understand if I disappear.

“Really? I actually wanted to be her family. We can be a one big family, right?”

“Yeah. You as the father, Toriel as the mother, and some honorary uncles and aunts.”

“You know, there’s something on my mind. I want to be even more happy, but I can’t.”

“Was it about your son?” Asgore is surprised, but then he is grief filled. It’s all the answers I need.

“Asgore, I’ll be honest with you in this one- One of the reasons I came here for is that I have a slim chance of doing the impossible- bringing back the dead. Your son, at least.”

“You are joking, right? This is a bad joke.”

“Hmph. Probably. Still, if you would want to take this chance… I would like to have a few requests.”

“What are they?”

“First of all, do not tell about this reason to anybody. Same goes to Frisk. This is our very best chance to get everything in place.” And If Flowey’s listening, Let’s see him telling.

“Second of all, you hold the souls in canisters. When I give you the sign, pull the canisters out of their hiding spots.” Asgore was shocked. I can’t afford to lose.

“Third of all, and most importantly, invite as many people as you can. We will be making a huge party.”

“So… You want a party, the souls and secrecy? What is this plan?”

“All I have. But if it will go right, I will break the barrier. I will make your son be revived…”

“But that’s an insane talk!”

“Insanity leads to either an epic fail, or an epic success. It’s all the question of risk taking- you failed before, but no more.” I believe in myself.

“It seems you are very confident. Very well, I will organize a party.”

“Just remember- this is just a big party. Asgore, can you talk with people about preparing a party?”

“Of course, I am the king.”

“Frisk, this is a party. We will meet a few friends, and they will make sure this party will become one you will never remember.” I am very sorry, my child… but I have to feign a smile.

“Okay! We’ll have a great party, right?”

“Oh, don’t worry about this, Frisk. I know every person who can turn the party into a huge success.”

“If you don’t want to do the party in your home, it’s fine by me… just remember to take the canisters with you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about this, either. I might be an old man, but I am not a fool. The fire in your heart shows me you believe in this. You’re like Undyne right now.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. She really believes in herself. Nothing will stop her, so you learn to make the best out of it.”

“Well, it works.”

“So that’s the reason I believe in you- you look so confident, I know you won’t be stopped and I know you put everything on this plan. I see no reason to not accept it. Well, you should go right now, someone might be concerned about you.”

“What someone?”

“Someone me.” Sans… well, can’t be angry about you for long. In the end I did have fun.

“Nice to see you here.”

“Likewise, buddy.”

“So anyways, where have you been? Asgore has given me a green light about the program.”

“Congrats. You really enjoy this fact, huh?”

“Yes. I get to initiate a plan. I find it enjoyable”

“I think I’ll go home now. See ya.” He teleported before I could talk with him.

==================

 

“Are you sure Asgore gave you all the numbers?”

“I really hope he did.”

“And if not?”

“I am going to be angry. My hands started to hurt.”

“So you called Mettaton to do it?”

“Well… yes. I also called Muffet.”

“Well, yes, darling. Muffet has an extraordinary skill in knitting, threading and all that is clothes. I really admire her. In fact, I will get a show just for spiders. She told me you guys are friends, so I might even make you the star!”

“Thanks...” I don’t like the combination of spiders and me. Too much tying up.

“That can be later. Now, I can get the ideas flowing. What did the two of you think about your clothes?”

“I think it should be practical, but ceremonial and awesome. Something that yells power.”

“I can work with that. How about you Frisk?”

“Well… It’s a party, right?”

“Yes, darling.”

“So a party dress!” And she needs to be the star of the show. She will be the mighty hero who saves the underground, of course. My role is… To be a helpful co-operator.

“Throw her a few more accessories and a pair of shoes. Also style her hair a bit, and make sure she looks at her best. Maybe add some make up, and-”

“Chuck, come on! At this rate I might think you are trying to get me to wear what you want to.”

“How did you know I try to hide my love for girly things?” She’s quite clever with her responses. It’s best to repay her with some sarcasm.

“So should I get you a matching costume, like that of Frisk?” You got the wrong idea buddy… although I would not rule out your offer, should Halloween come. I could use your skills if a friend would lose a really big bet, too.

“I was just joking. Just get me a suit and a pair of party shoes. What you got me before is alright” Screw all the power stuff, I need to go safe right now.

“Well, I see you'd rather plain looking things.”

“Human clothes are not too flashy. There is a value to simplicity.”

“Do you plan to dance in there?”

“No thanks. Why are you asking?” I refrain from dancing. I have (metaphorical) two left feet, and while I can use them to run or dodge when I need it, I find it hard to dance properly.

“It means I can get you clothes that might interfere with dancing. Tight skirts are not your bread and butter, I guess, but I can make you look absolutely dashing, darling.”

“I trust you.” I don’t, but if I will dig my outfit’s grave by talking…

“So I will start working!”

“Hello there! What did I miss?” There’s our favorite spider girl!

“Well, Chuck had plans. He didn’t leave me with much artistic freedom, but Frisk is all about being creative there.”

“That sounds like him. Planned, organized and artistic. You know he even wrote a song to spiders, right?”

“Oh really? Now that’s a boon! We have lots of outfits to make. If we have time, would you like to create new clothes?”

“Ahuhuhuh! Of course. With your creativity and my skills, we will be unstoppable!” What have I done…

“So after we are done with clothes, what do we need?”

“We’ll talk about this in private. I have just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for infrequent posting of chapters. I got too many ideas and too little time to post them here. I am also lazy.


	26. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero is passing a small crisis in his life while he talks with Frisk about the grand plan and its consequences.

“So we’re here. What did you want to talk about?” There should’ve been the quiche under the bench.

Gotcha. Now, if my hypothesis is correct…

It’s a shepherd's pie. I inserted it into the mod mostly as a joke, but as it was also an indicator of whether I can do the impossible… I am going to make it.

“So you wanted to know about my plan, right?”

“Of course.”

“Now, my plan is pretty simple- I am going to do something that will seem a very evil thing to do for a good reason.”

“What is it?”

“So Asgore decided to lay down the precious human souls. Six humans went underground before us. Six souls lie in the canisters right now. Seven souls will give you the power required to take down the barrier.”

“And the bad part is?”

“Immerse pain for everyone. But then, you will understand why I did this.”

“So that’s all left to it?”

“I also like parties. So I invited everyone. I’ll use their souls as an anchor to this world, and make sure I remain alive- I am the anomaly, of course.”

“The one that controlled me, right?”

“Oh, yeah.” I think I mentioned it to her. Either that, or Flowey talked. Oh well.

“So there was a party when you controlled me?”

“There were unpredictable things orchestrated by Flowey. Then you were so nice to him, he pretty much gave up.”

“I think you also have a reason to come here, and not anywhere else.”

“Secrecy, it is. Do you have any questions?“

“You mentioned bringing back Asriel.”

“Please refrain from saying that anywhere. I will only say my plan just received a small boost, and that he was a really sweet boy.”

“And he’s-”

“Asriel is long gone. He died in a village, where they got him killed. Chara died a little before, lending him her soul so they could pass the barrier.”

“And now he’s…”

“Dead.”

“Yeah… I guess he is.” It feels hard to lie to her, but soon enough I will be able to tell the truth!

Just carry on there.

==================

“So kids, where have you been for this long?” Sans noticed us coming.

“We had a top secret chat.”

“Top secret, huh? Bet I know all about it.”

“No you’re not.” Sans, don’t you dare to say it near her.

“Well, I’m not.”

“And that’s how it should be, because it was a TOP SECRET HUMAN SECRET, and not a MONSTER SECRET.”

“Geez.”

“By the way, tell Papyrus you two need something to wear for the party. Mettaton and Muffet are doing me a small favor.”

“Not bad. I’ll have to admit that’s quite nice of you.”

“Where’s Papyrus, by the way?”

“In his first day of work. Not everyone can be freeloaders like you two… Nah, I know you just need some time before the plan. You have to work full time on plans and Frisk is just a child.”

“By the way, how Frisk’s Curriculum’s going?”

“Toriel prepared most of it already. Tomorrow she should come.”

“Excellent. Frisk needs to learn. So tell me Frisk, where did you learn?”

“I… I have bad memories from there. I don’t want to go there.” But didn't you say you have friends before?

“May I ask how badly life went? People falling down here tend to not have good life.”

“And you?”

“I have a good life. Also had them. I just messed with the wrong person. Now what’s your reason?”

“I got a little too sad, but now I’m quite happy. All the monsters are kind, and you are a good person.”

“Were you bullied, unloved, anything like that?”

“...” I don’t need to hear her- a single glance in her face tells me it’s all of the above, with some more. Was I the only human to treat her decently?

“That’s okay, I will ask you something else- after we are done, would you stay with them? I have a family outside, but if you suffered this much, you might want to stay where you are loved.”

“Will your parents adopt me?” Now, it’s not like I hate my parents, but they are quite unremarkable. I mean, my father is an office worker and my mom is a high school teacher, we live in Queens and have a steady income. They won’t give her the same satisfaction as the people here will. That, and the fact that this is an alternative universe.

“Well… I don’t think so.”

“Oh…”

“They wouldn’t adopt you.”

“But will you visit me?”

“I will.” Stop talking. You smile, but inside I hate you for this.

“It means a lot to me.” Breath in, breath out.

“Why is your breathing so heavy? Was it something I said?” She makes it too hard… I must confess...

“I… I can’t.”

“You can’t what?”

“I CAN’T HOLD IT ANYMORE!”

“Hold what?”

“I can’t visit you once I get out. I will be back to where I came from- the controlling station. It’s either that, or I’ll lose touch with my family, my friends, my past… I just-”

“Shh… Don’t worry about that now… We have a party, right? Think about the party.”

“After the party I’ll be gone. The day after I’ll have to walk out alone. I must walk out alone. My guilt will kill me. Can we just be in silence?”

"If you want to.”  Thanks girl, I really appreciate it. 

======================

“WELCOME BACK, HUMANS!”  Papyrus is really happy to see us.

“What’s new?”

“The king is hosting a party! Sans told me about it.”

“I convinced him to party.”

“Why would you want him to throw a party?”

“Because there is no more bad blood between monsters and humans.” That is a truth. Not the whole truth, but A truth.

“WOWIE! This is a big reason to party indeed. What should I wear?”

“Don’t sweat it. Mettaton and Muffet are working together.” And I almost demolished a gender role or two. Had it not been THE final battle, I would wear whatever I have. I just want to look classy for the moment I save the world.

“THIS DAY IS JUST GETTING BETTER!”

“How’s the new job, by the way?”

“Well, I should work tonight. I will help lost kids, play with dogs, spar with Undyne, just guard things.” If I remember correctly, Undyne mentioned the guard’s combat duties has been cut down. Good to see a spar is the most action he’ll ever get. Leave war for us, we do it better.

“Sounds like you really enjoy your job. Anything else?”

“A kid came here and asked to thank me. I start to become popular and famous!” After some struggle, he won. I want to win, too.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you” And I really am.

“Thank you big human! You see, even if we are a little lost, we can find our way through ourselves and our friends. You had a big hand in it, so try not to be too harsh with yourself.” You are too kind to be true. That’s it- I took something really bad, and I’m going to wake up in a hospital bed. Nobody can be this good.

 

No?

 

So you tell me this is a reality? 

 

Welp. I tried.

“What did you try to do?”

“Oh, you seemed a little sad, so I tried to cheer you up. Didn’t you get cheered up?”

“Just a little bit. Warn me before you do this, I need to prepare the insulin shots.”

“The what?”

“You’re just too sweet. Humans are capable of carrying only so much happiness from others before they see them as too sweet, which is making them feel bad.”

“So I was too sweet?” Papyrus is like a puppy by now- he really tries to cheer you up, but I want to be left alone for a bit right now.

“Don’t blame yourself. I just need to be a little less grumpy. Right now I just want some space, okay? I’d like to go to the library or somewhere remote, but I don’t feel like trying to argue.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t need my room right now. You can just go up there.”

“Thanks. I think I will.” I need to rest, and I need to calm down.


	27. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero recognizes what his dreams mean. He's... Less than happy about it.

Heh. I’m bleeding. She’s bleeding, too. It’s just that my blood is red and hers is black… fading away in the dark grey reality. It’s not lethal- I missed her neck.

“You… are alive?”

“Despite everything.”

“I really don’t get you- have you came here, killed everyone, just to fight me, too?”

“Correction- I came here to kill you. Because I want to see how it is.”

“You do realize the costs, right?”

“Hmph. Costs Shmosts. I get what I wanted.”

Then, a flash of rainbow cosmic power. Chara was no more.

And so… was I…

=====================

Did I wake up from a nap? Alright, maybe I can recall what happened- Chara’s fighting me, I kill everyone in order to kill her, sounds like your basic genocide ending. I don’t remember actually killing people. It was just a dream…

Wait, that’s not my room.

“So you are awake.” A lone voice said in a dark room.

“Where am I?”

“So the ray took away your memory? I’m Gaster, Anomaly.” I try to pinch myself. It’s not a dream.

“Why am I here? Where’s my family?” God, help me. What’s now? Did I die?

“You are here. Well, I would get you back, had you not kill everyone.”

“Kill everyone?”

“Wake up, Chuck.” Everything comes back to me. Stop, STOP, STOP!

It keeps torturing me- what have I done? How many did I kill? God, what have I done?

“STOP!”

“Well, you look like you forgot everything.”

“I would… know exactly what have I done.”

“A genocide.”

“That was… genocide?”

“Yes. You did one by yourself. And now, you pay for it. You are alone.”

“There must be a way to do it!” This is a video game, right? What if I could fix this?

Gotcha- a code! Okay, let’s clear the genocide flags, and…

There is a warning- Should I escape this, it will cost me great power.

My determination! This is probably the cost. I remove the flags, and… The entire world is resetting?

“Just a friendly reminder- You gave your access to the command line and most of your determination. Well, it was supposed to be all of it, but I decided to be merciful- when the time comes, you will get your memories back. You have a shot at redemption- at a great cost.”

This is… redemption?

This is my second chance… I will not disappoint myself.

No more killings- I will make sure I escape to a better tomorrow. All it takes is running into the sunset.

I will make it!

========================

I… I understood. Back then, I was a monster.

I have done wrong.

I see why I had these bad dreams- they were memories. My small rewards. At least I was clever enough. Let’s try to open the console.

It failed? Alright. If it failed, it means it probably was.

The tears recognized me… And they tell me I have done a lot of wrong. They also tell me I hold remorse. Grudge against myself. And have I done wrong and corrected it, remorse is the greatest punishment I can have- A mental scar for myself. Had I not correct it… I don’t deserve this mercy.

Hold yourself together, man. You can do this. Remember, we need to endure just for a while, and then… What if I look on it the wrong way?

What if staying here would be the better choice? I mean, I would be alone… But what do I really lose.

My family. They would be worried I wouldn’t appear. Also my friends, and everyone who knows me.

“Chuck? Is everything okay now?” Frisk? Don’t see me crying.

“I killed.”

“What do you mean? Everybody’s alive.”

“Do you remember… You killed Toriel?”

“Yes.”

“I was a demon. I killed everyone in the underground. By my own hand. Just to meet Chara, to kill her… And then I understood what I have done. But it seems like it was a different person.”

“A different person?”

“He was like me, but not me- he was a sociopath, finding joy in murder and suffering. I wouldn’t be surprised if he committed many crimes before he died against his victims. I could see his face- and I still see it. It was nothing like what I see in the mirror. What if this was really a different person? To the level we are strangers?”

“If you are strangers… If you truly didn’t meet this man… Then you don’t need to be punished. If everyone you claim you killed were alive… were they really killed?”

“No, but I have committed the murders. But then I corrected it.”

“Hmm… I don’t think I can punish you for this one. If you stolen from somebody, gave them back the money and got back in time, you didn’t really do the crime.”

“But to the degree of murder?”

“I mean that you didn’t really murder. And even if you did, you corrected it. So you murdered someone and un-murdered them, then went back in time.”

“You know, it really sounds stupid when I think about it. But it does not change the fact.”

“If you killed and nobody will punish you, guilt will.”

“Do you have guilt over Toriel?”

“A lot of it. And it wasn’t any demon- it was me”

“So you talk with experience?”

“Yes, I do. Just cheer up. Asgore got the party in three days. That’s a lot of time to do stuff. We could even get you that dress you wanted.”

“Heh?”

“Come on, I tried to make you laugh!” Oh, that. Well, I think it’s funny. Heh. Frisk is happy to crack a joke on me, as evident from her smile.

“I didn’t remember it.” 

“Well, it can happen. So what do you want to do now?”

“What would you like to do now?”

“I would REALLY love to dress you up, and-”

“Okay, now you are pushing the joke.”

“Hmm… The library is empty, right?”

“Yeah. Want to go there?” You know what? I’ll give myself one more shot.

“Sure, why not. I like reading the newspaper there.”

================

“Hello there humans… welcome.” You look frightened. I’ll try to help. 

“Come on, be cheerful. Soon, we will arrive to the overworld.” Even if this is bitter, even if everything is hurting me… I will try to make the best out of it.

“Well, if you say so…” This is a smile. I’ll take it.

“I need to give her an excuse to stop with an unfunny joke, and the library is just the place. Can we stay here and read for a while?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

===============================

Reading through “human history” (actually manga) is not a hard thing to do- this is just pure bullshit. Napoleon I was a French Emperor in the 19th century who conquered most of Europe, not a vampire who fought zombies. Still, the bragging about facts can wait.

“Frisk, I found the party on the newspaper.” Well, you can’t miss it when it’s on the front pages.

“Yeah, I read it already, Your picture is there.”

“How did you read it already?”

“I was here today and read the news. Also the answer to the riddle on page 18 is ‘onion-san’” The dreaded thing.

“Thanks. Just don’t fill my Sudoku.” I always wanted to fill one of these. Now that I can concentrate on it, and maybe accomplish one. Well, maybe later.

“By the way, do you know what a star is?” The librarian asked.

“Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah. You are a human, so you know what a star is.”

“Well, a star is a giant mass of plasma, burning in space in thousands of degrees. The sun is a star.”

“So how it doesn’t burn us?”

“It’s really, really, really far away. You need special equipment to see these more accurately.”

“So it’s burning away from us? It’s… not what I heard.”

“What did you hear?”

“That stars are the souls of monsters and humans that died.”

“Well, glad to correct that mistake. Anything else?”

“Also, since you’re a smart human… I have some questions.”

“Go on, ask them.”

“What does human food taste like?”

“Human food is a food which is made by consuming nonmagical things, such as grains, meat, vegetables, and others. It is quite delicious, and occasionally healthy. You also need to go to the bathroom after it.” I wonder if I’ll be able to eat a hamburger right away or I’ll have to spend a day or two eating nothing but crackers and drinking water and juice.

“Well… It this all? Human food sounds plain.” DON’T. INSULT. FOOD.

“Well… You have no idea. Human food is great, made from the amazing power of fire and ingredients. Consume a well made steak a great bun or an AMAZING BLUEBERRY FUCKING JAM AND YOU WILL YELL AS LOUD AS A HUNDRED UNDYNES!!!”

“The only one to yell as loud as a hundred Undynes is you.”

“Because I ate human food.”

“Touche.”

“I need to relax, right?”

“Yes.”

“I also think a bit too much about human food, right?”

“You know it.”

“Pass me something good to read.”  
==========================

Eh? I’m awake? Is it one of the nightmares again?

Nah, just another nap. Man, I really like napping. Somebody got me a nice blanket- how adorable.

Frisk is still here. And the librarian. And the politics bear.

“You are awake? You had a rough day, so I thought it’d be for the best not to wake you up.”

“Thanks for the blanket, girl.”

“Oh, that’s Yogi’s blanket.” Yogi the politics bear. Rings a bell.

“I was sorry for ignoring you before, so I brought you a blanket.”

“Thanks. I forgive you.” 

“As for the party, I’d like to know if I should wear blue or green.”

“Wear green. It compliments your fur.”

“I agree. Wear green.” Frisk adds her opinion.

“Then green it is. Thanks.” Wait, I told Yogi the Bear to wear green. Am I recreating that show by sheer accident?

No matter, I did not watch that show anyway.


	28. Almost the party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later, and our hero gets ready to the party... but his heroic sacrifice cannot be celebrated as he paid a "heavy cost".

“Good morning Chuck, today’s the party!” Frisk said. She was near Toriel.

Wait, Toriel?

“Good morning girl.”

“You shouldn’t be in bed for much longer. Should I help you to get up?" Nah, I’ll do it myself.

“Why did you come here anyway?”

“Today’s the big day, and I thought it would be nice to visit. Besides, Alphys encouraged me to come, and said that every child would be spotted with her device. Sans promised to do his best to then get that human here.” Where's Alphys?

“So Mettaton…” he will get us up and going. He will make sure everyone looks at their finest. And he better do it from the bottom of his heart.

“He should be up and going in about an hour. I started to bake the pie. Snail pie, this time.”

“better get ready, then.”

===================

Leaving the house behind is a sad thing… But I have to do it. I will miss a lot here, but much more if I stay… but in such unique spot, I find it harder to deny the benefits of staying. I am torn apart between two worlds.

“Hello darlings! I see a few lovely new faces. Are you Toriel?” Mettaton shows in full glam- complete with a limo. He is boxy, though. Take that, 85% of fans!

“That would be me. Nice to meet you, former queen.” Their handshake is quite formal and graceful. Toriel was a queen and thus I expected it from her, but Mettaton surprises me. His manners are exceptional.

“Please, don’t call me either the queen or a former queen.”

“Very well, darling. Toriel, was it? I have a proposal for you.” Is this… a face of Mettaton? I knew only one side of the robot? 

“Oh, dear. What is it?”

“I am looking for good drama, and I would like to help the ripple between you and the king to hea-”

“I would like to not talk about it.”

“Still, it would make you feel better.”

“I had enough time. I do not need your help.”

“Very well, then. I will not bother you about it. I have one more thing to ask you.”

“And what it would be?”

“Chuck asked me for an outfit for several humans and monsters, himself included. It would not be a bother to make another one for you.”

“If that would make you happy… Then why not?”

“Marvelous! Oh believe me, you won’t regret it.” I have the feeling she will.

“Well… Now what’s that limo you got here?”

“A limo to my mansion, of course!”

“A limo? My, you are treating a lady well.”

“My pleasure.” Your pleasure? Go fuck yourself. Tell her what I gave you in return for all of this treatment. Still makes me shiver. Breath in, breath out. 

“Well… We have a long day. Darlings, climb in the limo.” One by one, they all climbed. I was the last. 

“Mettaton, I understand you cherish the gift you got. Still, don’t get cocky or anything.” 

“You lost your privilege for that, darling. Until the party begins, you are in my mercy.” Yep. THIS is what I have to deal with. 

I took a sigh. This is going to be a long day. 

======================= 

I carried Mettaton’s luggage until we were in his place- the mansion. A large place of luxury, joy and party. 

“I recommend that you go to the next room. My assistant has a few ideas for you. Listen to her as if she was me.” He actually passed his right to another person. Have mercy. 

“WOWIE! This place is larger than I remembered!” Papyrus seems elated about it. All for his smile. 

“Yeah, and that says something, brother.” I think Sans’ smile is… genuine, for a change. 

“Well, I must admit this place is very large. Almost as big as my former home.” Are you telling me the Royal Palace is just a little bigger? 

“Well, this place is huge. Gotta be lonely in here, huh?” 

“A bit, but don’t worry. The party tonight will be just the thing people need.” Papyrus opened the door to the next room, and we walked with him. 

“Remember- you listen to her.”

“Ahuhuhuhu! Nice to meet you here!” Muffet? I knew they had something, but THIS? Man, this is quick. The room. Twice as big as the living room in Papyrus and Sans’ home, was full of strings, spiders and clothes. She examined our bodies and looked for the body sizes. Sans and Papyrus were first, each getting a nice tuxedo and a bowtie. Papyrus even had a badge of the royal guard and a ceremonial sword (Undyne happened to have one of these). 

“This is really pretty! Thank you very much!”

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Undyne brought this sword for you.”

“SHE REALLY CARES!”

Then, she moved to Frisk, and made her a lovely dress. Few more accessories were placed in a small chest- a necklace, a ring, two clip-on earrings and a nice brooch of the royal family. While that was not my doing, I did call Asgore and asked him for Formal stuff for Frisk. 

Toriel came next- A queenly dress with a tiara was quickly made for her. After being stubborn, Muffet had to replace the tiara with ear accessories. This one was purely Asgore’s idea. She got flats that allowed her to dance for the rest of the night as comfortably as possible in that dress. 

And… Now’s me. Welp. By now everybody’s left the room, so it’s me and Muffet alone. 

“Remember I have a total control. I will try to get a few outfits and see whether of them I like the most.”

================ 

After what seems to be a forever, Muffet is examining what could be as well a wardrobe for a month. Choosing from many ideas of Tuxedos, dresses and other costumes, I hope to not end up in a very girly position. 

“Would you like to choose three outfits? One that you love, one that you hate, and one that you find both lovable and hateable.” I think I’ll do it honestly. Besides, I might want the limited power, and if I try to imagine it’s fun, it might work. 

The lovable is a tuxedo with a spider undershirt (which I personally like), the hateable is a revealing (if I had curves) spider-like dress, and the love-hateable is the tuxedo with the skirt (which might reveal my legs if I fig… I am a fucking idiot for complimenting Frisk when she took the dress). 

“Very well…” spiders took the rest of the clothes. 

“So I picked your outfit. You will wear the one you both love and hate.”  The spiders also took away the two other outfits. 

“So… The tuxedo with the skirt?” 

“Yeah, it is.”  Oh well. Much less to worry about. 

From a closer look, the tuxedo-skirt has spiders on it. It also has the MTT brand on the back of it. A short sleeved white shirt beneath it, MTT branded too, compliments the look. That would be nice if things get a little hot around here. Just like prom. The skirt is knee length- just enough to be nonrestrictive and safe for work at the same time. 

“To be honest, I’m relieved I didn’t get the dress.” 

“Sweetie, I’m not a jerk. I just enjoy seeing you try something new.”

“So you know…”

“Oh, don’t worry. Nobody knows about you and Frisk yet but me.” 

“Imply we have anything romantic between us and the next thing I’ll post is a spider extermination campaign.” 

“Oh, not that. You want to be her father, right?” I take a sigh of relief. 

“A close family, but yes. Asgore wants to be Frisk’s father.” 

“Now it makes more sense. Wear your outfit, sweetie. After all, it took some work making it.”

The outfit is pretty nice- I must admit that a skirt is not so bad as I thought. Also the hot pink tie is neat. The combination of colors make it rather… stylish? 

“So how are your clothes?”

“They are comfortable, and I like them.” 

“Glad to hear it, ahuhuhuhu. I brought you a few more gifts. Let’s open them one by one, shall we?” She held a pair of heels. Had I been a girl I would probably rock something this low, but even the two or three inches look like they gonna be bad for me. Regardless, I have only one way to see if it works. 

Okay, take a step. That’s alright. Let’s try a few more. Excellent. What about… Ouch. At least my arm reflexes work well enough to protect my face.

“You’ll master them in time. I made the soles extra comfortable. A secret from my web.” Now that she mentions it, I expected worse. The heels are pretty neat, but I will never wear another pair. 

“So… next gift?” Muffet gets out a brooch in the shape of a spider (made of silver) as fast as possibly could. She stuck it on the tuxedo, making sure it’s locked in place. 

“And for my final gift…” She gets out a makeup brush. Okay… Wait, is that a ring? A black ring, with the letter C on it. That was a red herring. 

“You got surprised, right? So my Mettaton got you a ring. This ring is magical, and makes you resistant to heat and cold. No more of these pesky weather moods, yes?” 

“I expected an absolute makeover the moment you took that brush.” 

“I can give you that, too, if you want.”

“I’ll refrain from it.” 

“Nonsense. You gave me an idea.” What have I done? 

================= 

“So… Is this what you asked for, Chuck?” Toriel looks a little concerned. She wears spa robes and slippers, and her skin looks better. At least I pay for something top quality. 

“I said ‘surprise me’. I am still surprised.” 

“This IS surprising, I must admit. “

“Yeah… I might want to refrain from mentioning it. How have you been?” 

“Oh, it was nice. Mettaton is a real gentleman. Frisk and I were just coming out of the spa, and you probably want to visit there. Frisk is still there.” I already had my clothes done and earned a makeover. What could possibly be wrong by visiting a spa? 

With my luck, there will be a beauty salon in there. And he will highlight my hair with blonde dye. And he will extend my nails. And many more ideas. 

“I will consider it.” 

“Human! You look pretty dashing today.”

“Mention it again and I’ll… I was very surprised by my outfit for the party.” 

“You really look pretty. I mean, did you take a look at yourself?”

“Not yet.” 

“I think this look suits you.” If I’m wrong about what Muffet done to my face, maybe. If I was right, then no. 

“Really? I didn’t see it yet, so I can’t agree or disagree with you yet.” 

“Heya human. You are really fabulous today. It gives me a chu-” Not you too, Sans. 

“Finish this pun and I’ll shove your jaw so deep down your-” 

“I was just trying to be funny with you. Are you putting this much importance to your face?”

“Do you have a mirror here?” 

“I think the Spa has.” let's hope for the best.

“See you later. I have to know how I look.” 

“It really flatters you there. Chill.”

=============== 

So… I was angry about this? 

Well, it’s a makeover, but it really suits me. The amount of makeup is rather low, and the small spider painting above my left eye actually works. I would still rather have no makeup on me, but if I had to pick the poison, that would be the one. As a girl, I would be neat as hell. 

Frisk is trying not to laugh behind me. 

“Come on, laugh.” She bursts with laughter. 

“Sorry. I find it funny how angry you are. I mean, it’s something new, but this is a minor detail here. Just take it off or something.”

“Well… you know how they say good things aren’t free?” 

“Yes, and?”

“I gave Mettaton a full control over my look in return for today.” Frisk gave me a hug. 

“Will this hug make you feel better? I really appreciate what you’re doing today.”

“Yeah, it makes me feel better.” 

“Maybe next time you’ll let me do your nails?” Now she did it properly. 

“Maybe next time, kiddo. So how was the spa?” 

“It was nice! I got a massage, and hot rocks, and there was even the luxury face mask. I feel much prettier right now. No wonder everyone likes it.”

“Hmm… I wonder if Mettaton planned it for me, too.” 

“Judging by your outfit, he’ll steal some of my ideas.”

“You can outperform him. It’s easy.” 

“You really think so?”

“After the party, I will let you do whatever you want assuming all evidence can be removed without anyone else noticing, if you will calm down about it.” I will uphold the promise if I’ll stay. God, it’s not easy to consider it. 

“Deal.”


	29. Getting ready to party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations before the party begin in Mettaton's manor, as our hero tries to fight stress, regret and a chance to get all his work thrown out of the window. How will he cope?

“King Asgore?” Papyrus said loudly enough so I could hear it. By now, I had a spa treatment (which had surprisingly little amount of feminine feeling into it), was allowed to get out of everything and had lunch with everyone. I will get back to my new look just before the party. Toriel looks a little nervous.

“It’s me, Papyrus. How is your job at the guard?”

“The job is great! I even got to take a child home.” That would make both two kids in your house and an inappropriate joke!

“I also heard Mettaton gave you some nice gifts.”

“Of course! Mettaton got everyone a nice outfit, and made sure they’re happy. Well, maybe Except Chuck, but I’m sure he got over it by now.”

“Well, he’s a… unique person. Reminds me of Undyne at times.”

“He is very nice, but he needs to relax a bit more. Lately he seems a bit stressed out.”

“Chuck has placed a lot of bets on today. I don’t know why, but he was adamant about getting as many people as possible here.”

“So… he had a secret plan?”

“He probably has one.”

“What does that mean, Chuck?” Toriel, I’m sorry about it. I can’t tell you yet.

“I have the right to remain silent. I will only say there is more than meets the eye in this plan.” ALL is according to plan.

“Very well. I will follow your plan. But I expect to understand it after the party is done.”

“If it will be done right, you will understand it before the party ends.”

“You…” Toriel is in shock.

“Don’t assume anything until I finish the job. Please believe in me.”

“I will believe in you.”

“Excuse me?” Asgore and Papyrus finished talking? I want to say something, but Frisk is first.

“Yes?”

“Frisk, how are you?”

“I’m feeling great. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I just came here to get the last minute preparations ready.”

“Last minute preparations?”

“They are a secret.” I can only assume these are the souls.

“I am eager to see them.”

“You will see them today.”

“Are they special guests?”

“Don’t tell anyone I said it, but there will be lots of candies.” Good evasion.

“Don’t look at me like that. You can’t expect me to tell you that.” Before it gets too late, I need to go there.

“ALOHA!” Come on Asgore, help me help you.

“Chuck! Nice to see you here. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone anything.”

“Nice to see you are prepared too. Is the secret item ready?”

“Yes. Hidden just until the party in a safe.”

“Very good. I don’t want ANYONE to take them.” The consequences of failure are tremendous.

“So I heard you got a new outfit.”

“Yep. I don’t plan on showing it until the party.”

“I have no problem showing you my outfit.” Nice save Frisk.

“interesting. Mettaton makes many good outfits; why won’t you show me what you got?” And they leave the place.

 

“Oh golly, here you are! I bet they got you a marvelous outfit. Say, when will the “presents” will be unveiled?” I also told Flowey the plan. Well, most of it.

“At the party. I have no idea when.”

“Boy, when I heard you were the anomaly I was scared. But you seem pretty alright, you will make us the strongest fellows around.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t talk too loud. They hear it and the plan is ruined.”

“It makes me tremble with anticipation. I should put something special on myself… will souls do?”

“The souls will suit you.” Souls will suit you, young prince.

Souls will suit you.

=============================

 

“So…” I came just in time for the two to meet.

“You know how…”

“I was a big idiot back then.”

“You still are. You had many chances, and you shape up only now?”

“Better late than… No need to justify what I’ve done.”

“At the very least, you stopped to listen to Chuck. You learned a thing.”

“He places his life, his everything, into a party. He has to be either very brave or not very smart.”

“He knows what has been done. He knew my name before we met, he knew people’s flaws, but even now he won’t tell.”

“He can’t. I know it. But enough about him- How’s everyone doing?”

“They are doing fine, thank you very much. Nobody throws a frown around. Mettaton has been a fine Gentleman. You know, after you killed Riza, after I broke up with you, I have seen you in my nightmares for a long time. The nightmares stopped only a few weeks ago, when Frisk met Chuck.”

“If your nightmares passed… I am relieved.”

“Don’t think I've forgiven you for them. I gave you the pie recipe is a gratitude for your idea to stop killing humans, but this is too little and too late.” On the contrary- this is EXACTLY the only time he can afford to stop.

“That’s a something we share- all I can do for the souls is to give them a proper burial.”

“So forfeit all the soul gathering idea.” NO.

“I… I think I mig-”

“I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THREE MONTHS, RIGHT? I STILL HAVE TWO AND A BIT!”

“How long did you eavesdrop, Chuck?”

“A lot of the time. I was curious to listen to what you said about me, and stayed for more. Toriel… I still have a contract. Let me do it.”

“Please, consider what you’re doing. Can you sleep in silence at night due to this? Are you this eager to go back?”

“My family is out there. Neither mountains nor seas would stop me. Only people would. And Monsters.”

“So I’m a monster, and I’ll try to stop you.”

“I am doing it for the greater good. I will let them rest when I am done. They will not be used for long.”

“What do you plan to do with them?”

“This is what I cannot tell.”

“I told you I will follow you. I will retain that decision, but please rethink this idea.”

“I thought about this idea for days. I have regrets, but they are the least I have from all my options. I can stop anytime I decide to.”

“This is what Asgore said. Look at him now.”

“I will not discuss the plan any longer.” I left the room. I have great regrets over the plan, I won’t lie… But if I’ll stop right now, I will lose everything.

=======================

“Are you alright, darling? You seem nervous. Don’t tell me it’s because of the clothes.”

“Nah, I am at peace with them. If anything, you can add something to them.” I want to be concerned about things that are not the final plan.

“I’ll surprise you in the party. Now, what’s eating you?”

“There is a really big secret, and nobody can listen to it. I must hold it only for today.”

“Listen, I know how badly these secrets go. You want to not share, but they stress you out. At this rate, you will burn yourself. I also guess you wanted me to add something so you will have something to worry about, like a train in your stockings.”

“Train in my stockings?” I heard that before from girls… Don’t ask me what it means.

“You really are ignorant, huh? I will fix it later. Still, I will give you an advice- if you believe no one will have to know this secret, just be in peace. If you look alright, you have no need to worry.”

“How do I look?”

“Most Absolutely not alright. I can fix it to some degree, but you will not be able to hide it for long enough. I need only a few hours to understand your secrets. After all, I’m both the hottest news here and the hottest news guy. So… Would you find it better if I’d fill your brain with something else?”

“Yes please.”

“So Napstablook will be the DJ, and I have a duet with Shyren. Toriel will give a speech for peace, and Sans has to get one time when the lights are on him and only him- Papyrus asked it. Undyne and the royal guard have a recruitment program up and ready, and Alphys got all the drinks ready- No children drinking beer this time.” This time?

“How about dancing?”

“Funny you asked. There will be three dancing competitions. I mean, you didn’t want to dance, so you probably want to see. There will be a competition for solo dancing, duo dancing and multi dancing. The royal guard will probably win the later. Also the Nose Nuzzle Competition should be up and running. Again, the royal guard. They breed heroes, you know.” Now that was funny- breed and dogs.

“You know what? What about food and drinks?”

“Sandwiches, cakes, fruits and even some spaghetti in a buffet, while my special MTT branded starfaits and glamburgers will be in the VIP food stand. Also there will be water, tea, coffee, juice, oil, you know.”

“Talk with me about Alcohol.” Speaking of which, I really need a drink.

“Got sea beer, root beer, hot beer-” Blergh.

“Get the hot beer out of the menu.”

“Too late. Anyways, hot beer, wine, MTT wine, MTT whiskey, and some cocktails. I have to recommend the ‘Yeah, baby’ cocktail.”

“Sounds good. I’ll need some of that to pass this night.”

“Maybe you want to drink the tea, instead?”

“I don’t drink tea.”

“See? This is why you are so stressed.”

“Maybe the iced tea, but I don’t like tea in general.”

“I got just the thing for you!” Mettaton brought me a green cocktail within seconds.

“That’s no tea- but it will calm you down.”

Well, what could possibly go wrong? Let’s drink it.

The taste is… Interesting. Maybe it’s an acquired taste? Yeah, I can get used to it.

“How the drink was?”

“It was… Good.” I am quite calmed down. I really have to hope I’m not getting drugged here.

“So it worked.”

“I am going to collapse any minute now and wake up in a bed with you in a beach house in Tijuana?”

“Did you try to imply I drugged you? That’s insulting.” The first monster to understand what I’m saying. Also, Mettaton did drugged me, although it was like a Ritalin, rather than other drugs.

“Sorry, it happens like that in the movies.”

“Darling, this is no movie. I got some really strong Calming Fruit in that drink. You were very stressed for this entire day, and this should get you into a more relaxed position for some time. Just think about the party.” And the endgame. It should get me more nervous than that, but you know, I am considering the pros and cons fairly well right now.

“Hmm… That’s a good idea.”

“Knew you would agree, honey. Well, I have little more time for you, the drink will stop taking effect soon, but if you feel as stressed as before, talk to me.”

“Oh, sure. I mean, I don’t think I want one more, but this one helped me. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Mettaton left the building. So let’s calculate the pros and cons of staying vs leaving.


	30. This is the party- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero gets ready to the party, and meets yet more friends. The party just began, after all.

“Uh… you know this is the place to get a makeover, r-right? Not that I j-j-judge or s-something.” ALPHYS!

“Your robot and his spider girlfriend decided to give me a look and I can’t back out.”

“So if I tell you to wear a s-school outfit and c-c-cat ears…”

“Do I look like a some sort of a crossdressing target?”

“Well. I think you’ll turn up nicely.” Point taken.

“Maybe after the barrier is open. It might take some time.”

“Say, you aren’t holding anything from me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then… G-g-good for you!” Man, that was quick. I’ll give her a compassionate smile.

“Speaking of Mettaton, by the way, he was nice to me today. These clothes aside, he really listened. He is a great friend. I’m happy you made him.”

“Oh. Do you…” QUICK, EVASION! Kiss her on the cheek! DONE!

That should get her calmed down.

“You also have many redeeming qualities. You are lonely, but with Undyne, you are never alone. You are weak, but in danger you are strong. You think you are pitiable, but your abilities say anything except this. You can be a better person if your confidence will increase.”

“That’s what I’m saying! You just need a little confidence.”

“Guess who’s here? Ahuhuhuhu”

“Probably not the salvation army rejects.”

“And be damn sure we’re not! Muffet, make sure he eats his words. His snark is a big no-no.” You just looked for a justification to add something to my outfit, right? Good job, I guess!

“Come on, I was snarky. Do something.”

“ahuhuhu… I have just the thing for you.” if I’m lucky, the necklace I might get will protect me from falling damage.

===================

“Is this…”

“A last minute adjustment. I had a small bet, and I lost.”

“You are a grown… man. You can deal with it. Let me just adjust them for you.” Toriel adjusts my stockings. The black stockings fit the rest of the outfit.

The party is merely beginning. Frisk, Mettaton and Asgore welcome everyone. Can’t let them have all the fun.

“How’s it going there little headturner?” Frisk will grow up very pretty, I can guarantee you that. 

“You look pretty, too.”

“I might consider switching to women’s wardrobe. I was not complimented for my clothes like this for years. See, I chose my clothes myself back then, and they were fitting very well.”

“What did you pick?”

“A suit.”

“You really don’t have high standards, right?”

“I’m a guy. We recycle clothes on a weekly schedule at best.”

"Ewww…”

“Eww yourself.” We got a small laugh.

“CHUCK! YOU ARE HERE!” Undyne!

“Nice to see you, too. You look great!” I mean, you wear the royal armor, but at least you applied makeup and got a cape. Do you plan to actually claim your unending love to Alphys?

“I also feel great! I mean, you got a party ready!” 

“You heard about it?”

“Asgore didn’t stop complimenting your plan. A party for everyone because you found a way out without shedding blood! So what’s the plan?”

“Improvising.”

“And without killing monsters?”

“Can I kill a monster if I resurrect it back and nobody knows about it?”

“I don’t get you. You want to kill and then what?”

“Never mind. Not like anyone will get out of the party dead.”

“So don’t be cryptic. Just say you won’t kill anyone.”

“I won’t kill anyone.”

“Better. So anyways, I need to sign autographs for some kids, and some people look for a good word with me. I’ll just smile and wave. So have you seen Alphys?”“Well… Yeah? I mean, I didn’t get to kiss her yet, but I think it’s pretty obvious, right?”

“Go kiss her. Humans don’t judge.”

“What a relief. By the way, your outfit could be improved a bit.” Not another one… I’ll give you your time reshaping my world view about girl clothes, but later. As in… Maybe after Alphys.

“Huh?”

“I mean, it’s not like I’m a master of fashion, but in my opinion you can consider less frills in skirts and more pants.” Maybe she won’t be that much of a drag, though.

“Yeah. Mettaton and Muffet got me into the mess you call my outfit. Long story short, this is how I repay their kindness.”

“So for Papyrus, would you wear a wedding gown?”

“Please don’t put that idea in his head.”

“I’m just messing with you! This outfit is pretty neat, so keep your head high, and let’s make everyone proud!” I give her a confident nod. She knows how to raise my confidence level.

“Let’s do this.”

================================  
The party begins to form- the royal guard, among hundreds of monsters, came. Mettaton had yet another ring for Frisk and I; this one improves our resistance to magic. This was a great boon, as we could properly greet the guests.

“The Royal Guard will raise its weapons when I say raise. RAISE!” In a rectangle, the royal guard had its weapons. Most of the guard came without the armor, but with the weapons. Makes you wonder why. I am impressed by their ability to do so. Papyrus was very happy to do it. I could notice him almost crying tears of joy. At long last.

So I talked with a few monsters. Some of them are nice, some less, but everyone have their loved ones. I mean, they are a little weird, but who am I to judge- I am happy to see the sky tomorrow.

“Party like it’s 1999, beauties!” Blook looks so happy in his position as a DJ while Nice cream man tries to crack a few jokes with Frisk. She is unamused.

I wish the party would never end. Everyone have fun. It will end, but the end's not near.

“Darlings, I am grateful for having you here. I cannot express enough gratitude to you for coming.” Many applauded. Mettaton is the hero they need.

“Therefore, my supreme judgement will dictate who is the winner of the dancing competitions! With my judges, of course. Sir Frost, Madam Muffet, retired head of the royal guard Gerson and Doctor Alphys. Let’s hear you applaud the loudest to them!” And everyone cheers in their ways.

“So let’s get the solo dancers ready first- HERE COMES THE NOT SO SHY-REN!” Wait, you took Shyren for a solo dance? You know how much she lacks confidence? She has to hide herself if she’s alone. Guess why Quincey is with her all the time, jerkass. Quincey allowed her to do it by herself? Not alright dude.

Look at her, all sweaty and scared. I must do something!

“THERE IS A MISTAKE HERE!” Through the loud music, everyone hear me.

“What is the mistake?”

“Shyren has a dancing partner!”

“Her manager said otherwise.”

“I am her dancing partner!” I will pretend to dance, and let her be more confident. After all, I might be her only help here.

“Well… I guess we can make it work... Shyren apparently has a partner, thus transferring her to the duo dancing.” But I suck at dancing.

No matter, I already promised.

=========================

“what have you done? The two of us know you can’t dance!”

“I was afraid you’d embarrass yourself alone.”

“So now the two of us will be embarrassed.”

“No matter. If I can dance worse than you, I can spare you most of the fire.”

“It’s too late to change it, huh? No matter. We’ll have to do. You always cared for me in the tour, huh?”

“want to try to subvert it into singing?”

“oh please yes.”

“can I do an air guitar?”

“No. You botched an air guitar. You have many talents, but dancing’s not one of them.” I try to raise my hand.

“You are also not allowed to do the twist.” Aasaaand she knew what I was going to say. I put my hand down.

“By the way, what about Quincey?”

“He wants more shares out of my talent. I don’t want to give them to him. I mean, he has more than enough money, and I have a sister to care for. She still needs to regain confidence.”

“Lemon bread?”

“Yeah. I mean, Aaron is expected to pay some of her living costs, but he always says later. Thanks for saving her, by the way. She means a lot to me. How did you know Alphys held her?”

“Luck and skills, although the fact that she’s been your sister was a sheer coincidence..”

“Miracles happen. I don’t blame Alphys or anything for what happened. Mistakes happen, of course. She also did her best to get my sister a grant for her condition, but with the king being furious over Alphys…”

“Furious?”

“The king knows better than to be loud when he’s angry. Alphys was apparently in a state of a continued shock for days because he gave her a call.” That could explain a thing or two.

“Sounds like he’s capable of doing many things.”

“He is not mad at people, just very disappointed. That's the official standing, anyways. But as I said earlier, he WAS furious.”

“Want to see people humiliating themselves? We’re probably halfway through, but you know.”

“Deal.”


	31. Painful dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero has to try and deal with what he's done. His cockiness will be his undoing.

“Thank you for your magnificent solo act Madjick. Now everyone, cheer up the duo- Shyren and Chuck the human!” The two of us are not that brave and want to run… But we promised to do it.

 

“Everyone ready to party?!” Warm up the crowd.

 

“Napstablook, prepare the cassette!” Blooky, getting a song from our concert. “Tidal Wave” was a hit with the guard, and I could note that a few of them even hummed the song as they heard the first note. I prepare the throat for some backup. It ain’t nothing close to Shyren’s singing abilities, but… It will have to do.

 

“And one… ONE TWO THREE FOUR-”

 

“Are you trying to turn this dancing competition into a singing one?” We tried. We failed. Mettaton facepalms himself.

 

“Uh… Yes?” The crowd was booing.

 

“I should’ve known better. Do you have a dance or not?”

 

“We… we don’t.” Shyren gives me an angry glare, but still.

 

“Then, you are disqualified. Next!”

 

=============================

 

“Why did you disqualify us? You know how much I need the money!”

 

“We wouldn’t win anyway. You know it.” Shyren sighed.

 

“I know. Still… We didn’t even try.”

 

“It’s for the greater good.”

 

“It’s for the greater good.” Shyren gives me a small smile.

 

It will all be for the greater good.

 

======================

 

“Howdy Chuck. How are you enjoying the party? I’ve seen you tried to get your band mate out.” Hi there Asgore.

 

“Yeah. We were not ready. Speaking of ready, how about the souls?”

 

“They should get in any minute now. The deliverance is going. So tell me, what are exactly going to do with the souls?”

 

“I will explain it later. Don’t worry, I will explain as much as needed when they will come.”

 

“Very well. So what you’re wearing… Is it comfortable?”

 

“It’s quite comfortable. Still, wouldn’t suit you. Purple suits you better than pink.” But men's clothes will fit you much better than this.

 

“I think you are correct.” He is starting to sweat. Is he embarrassed or something? 

 

“I need to confront Tori. I need to dance with her.”

 

“you’ll do fine. I’ll cheer for you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Go there big boy, you need to ask her to dance. You were THE couple. Gerson told me a lot.”

 

“A lot?”

 

“About the other humans. And 00.”

 

“He was an exceptional monster. His son became a royal guard, too. When I first heard you came, I called him to see if he was fine.”

 

“I heard some of the humans were not as nice as Frisk and I.”

 

“The young girl with the little bow… She was too good for this world. The one with the book, too.”

 

“And the others?”

 

“Three of them killed. That girl in the tutu the most. I still remember it. It was horrific. The older boy with the pan didn’t kill anyone, but he was really rude. I am still sad for him.”

 

“I think we can agree. The past is in the past.”

 

“And yet-”

 

“Three of them were killed in self defense. One of them by accident. And the two you murdered? The first one was to give monsters a chance out. The other one I find harder to justify, but by then you were deep in darkness.” Asgore is crying.

 

“Can I be… forgiven?”

 

“You have a lot to repent for, but I believe that caring for human children that were meant to die might help you. The crown is rich enough to care for an orphanage, right?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“So if we could pick human nannies and homeless kids, we would be able to raise the children in a friendly environment. Is it correct?”

 

“I am bad with children.”

 

“So you failed… about four times. Still, you learned enough from these lessons. You are just a good monster who fucked up a lot. Doesn’t mean you’re useless.”

 

“But…”

 

“I’m outta here. King or not, you’re bumming my party. I need to see people dancing.” I just flipped a king. Yep.

 

=================================

 

The dancing competition was great. The royal guard aced a lot in the group one; they have lots of time now that they don’t try to hunt humans. Also, they heard there was a party and worked hard. Apparently, this is a tradition.

 

Wait, there are party lights? And they are… six of them are filled with the souls? Oh boy.

 

Flowey here. I notice him.

 

“Frisk?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I am very sorry. Find place in your heart to forgive me.” The tears are going to ruin my makeup… Yeah, I am doing something new.

 

“About what?”

 

“You will see…”

 

With a flash, the monsters were trapped. I stared in horror for the thing I’ve done; trapping everyone I care about here, and some more. They are grabbed strongly by the vines, some try to resist.

 

“Howdy! It’s me, your best friend. How about we give a warm congratulation to our human here. Don’t be shy Chuck, you planned it all!”

 

“What do you mean?” Papyrus looks shocked.

 

“I can’t speak yet. FORGIVE ME!”

 

“IF I’LL GET DOWN HERE, I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR-”

 

“Language, Undyne. All in time. But still, you need to be punished, right?”

 

“Go to hell. This was not part of the deal.” Yes it was.

 

“Deal Shmeal. I am going to become a god all thanks to you. And don’t you worry- getting outta here is not going to happen. Yes Chuck, you know what would be the deal.”

 

“Chuck, did you sign a deal with Flowey to kill them for your escapement?” I need a few seconds. I need to accomplish this.

 

“You will see….” Frisk punches me in the gut. She knows I deserve it. I know it too.

 

Then, in a flash of light, none was left.

 

Only darkness.


	32. Hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUR HERO GETS KILLED!
> 
> And then some.

You know you’ve done wrong here, Chuck. You do this, but…

I will lie to myself one more time- I will not surrender.

But… What have I done? 

Is this pain… of regret… shines through everyone?

“FRISK!" I see her back. She cups her hands. I made her cry.

“Don’t cry! It will be better.” She turns back to me. I see Toriel’s face instead, with the mad smile she had when I killed her.

“You did it to us.”

“No! No! It was not meant to be this way!” The face morphs to Papyrus’ face.

“Human… I no longer believe in you.” This is an illusion, right? Papyrus would still believe in me, right?

Right?

These sins weigh me down, and I can’t take it anymore.

I notice who must be Asriel in his goat kid form. He does not look malicious… no more, at least. The fact that he’s here allows me to gather last powers and fight my emotions for a little more.

Frisk walks towards me. It’s her face, right now.

“What have you done?” She asks me softly.

“I'm liberating everyone. I will take any punishment fit later, but right now help me.”

“Finally… I was so tired of being a flower… At last, I am me. Chara, are you there?”He talked? And his face has kindness all over it. Must be the smile he’s so known about. 

“Howdy… I am Asriel. Nice to meet you.” 

Breath in, breath out. Clear your throat- you need to just win this one.

“Nice to meet you too, Prince Asriel.”

“You are a little mistaken. I am not a prince anymore. I am a god! The god of Hyperdeath!” Here we go. Another flash of light rises.

Music plays on the background. Must be his doing.

I feel everyone’s hopes and dreams. Undyne taught me that when these dreams enter your heart, you become twice as strong and ten times as determined

And baby, I’m filled with determination.

 

“Chuck! Are you okay?”

“I am alright, girl. I can’t give up right now.” Not even against you, Asriel. I hug Frisk, to share my power with her.

“Let’s get dangerous!”

“Are you done there?”

“Go on, Asriel. Show us what a god can do.” I hear a certain call from behind me, sounds like Sans.

“Good luck.”

I brace myself for a barrage of power- light beams that keep piercing me. The Chaos busters. They hurt, but won’t kill me. Besides, evading them is pretty neat. Frisk does it better than me.

“I will not surrender!” I yell. I see in front of my eyes a target- I will be a better person later. I will… Liberate the monsters.

“Oh, I really feel sorry for you, buddy. What will you do after the monsters are free?”

“You read my thoughts?”

“Oh, don’t sweat it. Think about it as you evade this!” He really… He really knows.

Bam! I evade things, but only barely. I also got hurt in my leg. The two of them. My life is down to half.

“I asked you, what will you do after you liberate the monsters?” I… I can’t answer.

“What does he mean, Chuck?”

“Oh, my dear Frisk, I’ll tell you later. Later means if you’ll dodge this one!”

Bam! And Bam! I keep getting hit, and I’m crumbling down. I dodge and run, but I can’t do much!

“You are not as funny as I thought, so here’s the thing- I will recommend you what to do. I’ll make it more interesting. DIE. This way, you’ll have nothing more to care about.”

“NO.”

“Nice answer. Still, you did not recover. Frisk dreams of her future, hopes for the best and can do it all. I broke you so easily, and now you can do little about this."

A flash of light ends my life as I am crumbling on the ground.

NO.

 

===================

I see a man in the background. A purely white man, made of light. His heart, shaped like a cartoon heart, is light brown. Like my soul.

“You wouldn’t come here if you weren’t desperate for help.”

“Who are you?”

“Your essence. See, you are not going to give up, right?"

“If I give up, I lose everything.”

“And you need to know which way to go."

“I... “

“You can’t make the decision yourself, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Need help?”

“What’s your take on the situation, other me?”

“Well, you see, there are two options- you either stay here or leave. With you dying around, there is only one option. See this ticket way home?” A literal ticket home?

He allows me to grab the ticket and see it’s legit.

“This is a manifest of power. High level magic. Either redeem it for life or for a way out. See where I going?”

“I can take this and get back, right?”

“No, idiot.” The ticket burned in my hands. Then, I’m on fire.

My ticket home was burnt.

I can’t get back.

“But home-”

“Had you use this card, you would return as a soulless sociopath in the best case scenario. Listen to what I’m saying- It was a ticket for EITHER life or freedom. You lost both, so I had to do it this way.”

So long, dear mom and dad. Hope you do better without me.

“So how is it going right now?”

“I expect you will probably be ret-conned out of the universe where home is. Sorta like Gaster. Maybe another child will be in your stead.” But he couldn’t stop my tears. He went to hug me.

“There, there. I know it’s sad… But in the end, you will get better. Now go there, champ. Here, let me help you. ” I see a photo near me. A locket was there, with my own family. As he put it on my neck… I was disappearing.

“This is a small consolation prize I can give you. Now, get back there and make sure to strike this big baby!”

“Wait, I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“Thanks.” I said. Now, I get back.

I can finally fight.

 

=============================

 

“Chuck? You were knocked down. And what's with that locket?” Frisk said. I got up.

“It’s my small gift… I’ll stay with you.” My confidence levels are rising.

“Yo, big baby, care to finally blast me?”

“I thought you would never ask!” Asriel tried to blast me, but he failed big time- I got twice as fast than before. He continued to throw a barrage after barrage, but my speed got incredible. With amazing grace, I dodged about every attack.

Then I noticed my heels were off me. Explains a lot, actually.

“Game on!”

"You make me angry! Don’t make me angry!” Another barrage. I am filled with extra strength. Is it the power of the necklace?

“You took away my family. It’s time I’ll get strong.”

“He took your family?”

“So listen princess, here’s the deal- I intended to get home, but I was very conflicted on whether I want to or not. Then, your lovely prince killed my ride… So here I am, stuck in the middle with you.”

Frisk started to get hurt by stars. The stars splash into many smaller stars, and dodging them is not an easy task.

“Git good, girl. You still need to see the sunrise with me.”

“I was troubled with your fam-”

“They’re MY family, not yours.”

““Alright.” Frisk looks better.

One more strike! The barrages keep going, and we keep dodging. Not even his swords can damage me!

“Look at that, princess. Can’t even strike me down?”

““Gaah! For you, I saved something special, Chuck! Try to beat this!” Bolts AND stars? Bah. Gotta make him angrier.

One, two, strike! One, two left hand! I am dancing! The music also changes as I dance into something more funky, making me dance even more confidently. Woohoo!

And I don’t give a fuck about the fact that I suck- No damage!

““I’ve seen enough! Don’t think you got away!” The stars are around me, that’s easy. Already seen the swords and the blaster-

Woah woah there… A goat skull trying to suck me? Are we there yet? I hold Frisk, and we refuse to fly. Fragments of reality are crumbling around me, and here yet I stand.

The adrenaline rises… I feel alive! I barely hold all this energy inside me.

 

For the last moments of consciousness, I am in kingdom come.


	33. Angel of death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero and Frisk are fighting the angel of death. While it is a known how they will win at this stage, the exact way to win against everyone is altered for quite a bit. How will they cope?

I open my eyes to see a huge Asriel- The angel of death.

 

“Urah ah ah… Behond my true power!” I can hardly move. I am in an empty void, after all.

 

Running (or should I say swimming) from the new beams is not easy, but most of them were not targeted towards me anyways.

 

They were towards Frisk.

 

She is lost in herself. She is full of self doubt.

 

No matter.

 

Through sheer willpower, I become a shield in front of her. The flashes hurt me even less than expected. Is protecting someone makes me stronger?

 

“You fool… You’ll die faster!” I don’t say a word.

 

“Chuck?”

 

“Good morning princess. It is nice to see you are awake.” I expected Asriel to get angry and crave attention. I have about-

 

“WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DOING?” Oh look, he already commented.

 

“Don’t let us bother you. Frisk just woke up and-”

 

“I AM THE GOD! YOU WILL NOTICE ME RIGHT NOW OR-”

 

“Frisk, are you feeling okay? This is not the place to talk.”

 

“I thought about my family.”

 

“Do you like them?”

 

“I hate them! But… leaving behind-”

 

“Kill the past. Let future be. Don’t look back right now.” 

 

“We can’t afford to right now.” Please girl… Listen to me.

 

“I know I should do this. I need to forget them… But I can’t.”

 

“Remember me. I am your family.” Desperate times call for desperate measures. I have to actually betray some lines of thoughts in my mind.

 

“You are my family?”

 

"I AM YOUR FAMILY! And right now, you need to save the other family members.”

 

“The others?”

 

“Do you believe in me?”

 

“Of course I do, but-”

 

“I have gone too far to have doubts, how about you?”

 

“Same.”

 

“Believe in me, okay? Just this time.”

 

“WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO MUCH TIME?!”

 

“You have us for the rest of eternity. Just let me have her for myself for a few whoopin minutes.” I just flip off a god.

 

“YOU WILL NOTICE ME RIGHT NOW!” A barrage of light on my face, twice as powerful as before, and I’m still flipping a god by escaping death.

 

“Ura ha ha... Still!? Come on... Show me what good your snarkiness is now! Let’s see you ignore ME, the GOD OF HYPERDEATH!”

 

“You know, I always wondered something about you- are you lost?”

 

“Lost? What do you mean?”

 

“You try to be a very powerful and vocal grown up. You really looked up to her, right?” 

 

“Don’t you dare talk about chara! You told me you heard her! That you had a chance to get her back! You liar!”

 

“She was not a monster. Bringing you back will be hard enough… And I have no idea how I’ll do it- but I will.”

 

“Bringing me back? To what? Being the same crybaby I was?! I think now clearly! STOP TRYING TO HELP ME!” Let’s try this one.

 

Breath in, and yell.

 

“CAN SOMEBODY HEAR ME? PAPYRUS AND SANS?” 

 

Then, a faint glow rose.

 

=========================

 

The brothers were before me- soulless and incapable of noticing the past. The floor is back, and so does gravity. Finally, a familiar place.

 

"Chuck, I’m scared.”

 

“So does I, but we are almost there, girl. Let’s try to let them remember who we are, okay?”

 

“I got this! So, let me try!” Frisk is a clever girl.

 

“Papyrus, cheer up. There are more recipes you need to cook for me!”

 

“Just give up…” Papyrus sends waves after waves of bones. Frisk and I manage to easily evade the bones

 

“Oh come on guys, I thought you had a bone to pick with me? You don’t really try to strike me, right? It’s humerus how low is the damage towards me.”

 

“It will all be over soon anyway.” Sans says and sends a few “Gaster Blasters” in our way. They don’t really damage us; After all, this is karma damage, and if we are good people… Yeah.

 

“So Sans… Did you really try to make friends with us?” I throw a small question towards him.

 

“I don’t care…” More Gaster Blasters? Easy- Frisk and I can think about our next step. Heck, we can have a tea party right now!

 

“And you guys done yet? We need to build puzzles!” Frisk’s enthusiasm in this sentence is very high.

 

“THE GREAT SKELETON BROTHERS BELIEVE IN YOU!” They awoke. Now, let's see if it works like this:

 

“NOW, I CALL ASGORE AND TORIEL’S SOULS! LET THERE BE LIGHT!”  
====================================

 

The royal family is against us- the queen, the king, and the prince. It’s time to convert them to our cause- or implement communist justice!

 

Nah, I’ll stick with converting them.

 

So they look lifeless? Soulless? Depressed? Frisk and I will patch them up! I keep myself happy, because it shakes the confidence of Asriel.

 

“So… Did you enjoy the party?”

 

“Begone from my sight.” Hold your horses there, Tori. Might not want to be this toxic.

 

Okay, be toxic, but please don’t tell me the flames will burn us. Frisk and I move fast, but it burns as all the same- Toriel focuses her attacks on me, while Asgore focuses his attacks on Frisk.

 

“I know, I was a huge dick for not telling you the plan, but how about the four of us eat some pie together like a bunch of civilized people?” The idea shakes them, tempts them even… But they resist it.

 

“There is no happiness here, human.” I need to remind them who I am? No problem. No matter how badly I burn, I will win.

 

I TAKE IT BACK, BURNS TOO STRONG! They are focusing on me, and Frisk is left alone.

 

“Uh… I’d like to ask you something… Would you like to be my parents?” Good job Frisk- I don’t get hit anymore! In fact, they seem to remember something…

 

“Family means nothing anymore.” Yeah, right. I try to find words that will shut them down at long last.

 

“So what Frisk tried to say is… We have no family now. The two of us. I would like to be under your wing as well. So what do you say, mom and dad? Open up a new leaf?” And I improv like my life depends on it. Well, it is, but… Still, maybe… No regrets- Go forward!

 

They seem to be awaken.

 

“So if you want to be our kids, then… Why not?”

 

“We can arrange something- After all, it’s not like parents were not divided before!”

 

“I call Undyne and Alphys! I believe in you two!” Wait, since when Frisk knows them well enough?

 

No matter- go forward!

 

==============================

 

Undyne is a unique person- never, EVER, giving up. Undyne still has a faint grasp on reality after all of this, and her eye shows it. Alphys, to put it in contrast, is even deader than the others inside. I have just the target to-

 

“Alphys! You are stronger than this. Wake up already!” Alphys does not listen. It will take an effort.

 

Shocks of lightning and spears are towards us. We can’t do anything but protect ourselves with our willpower. Frisk and I fight the damage, but we occasionally fail. We are… A little hurt. Or more than a little. Frisk looks injured. Whatever we do, we must do it fast.

 

“DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO COOK A SPAGHETTI RIGHT? DO YOU HAVE THE SPIRIT?!!!” Come on Undyne, take the bait.

 

“Alphys… no...” Undyne has a small amount of power by herself. She actually cares for her. The power is focused towards me. By sheer willpower and magical artefacts, I outstare the spears and the small Mettatons. I get damaged, but for as long as I am here, I WILL NOT FALL.

 

“Undyne, the bringer of justice! Listen to the kids laughing! Alphys, listen to them cheering for what you’ve done! Listen to your success!”  Frisk, you’re a clever cookie.

 

"Who will ever see me for who I am inside?” Alphys, you know ve-

 

Alright, I did not expect Undyne to French kiss Alphys. Thanks. Not like the first time I’ve seen two women kissing, but it was unexpected. They look at us, a little embarrassed. 

 

“Go on, girls, I still need to save a one last person.”

 

=====================

 

Asriel looks shocked… His confidence took a nosedive. I am THIS close to the end.

 

“What have you done to me? What’s that feeling?”

 

“Oh, that’s kindness you’re feeling. The souls are teaching you how to love again. I believe you will be assimilated into kindness.”

 

"STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!”

 

“Go on and try, Asriel. You won’t put your heart in it anyways!”

 

“Oh yeah? Try me!” Asriel uses fire magic. Like father and mother, like son.

 

“You know why I’m doing this, humans?” Asriel goes emotional. Alright, let’s get prepared!

 

“Because you are the only ones I find it funny to play with, with all of the mind games you got.

You actually understood me, both of you.

You… Were not as much as idiots as I thought.

...But that’s not just it… I’m doing this because I have grown to respect you. Even like you. Hell, I never knew I could love someone anymore.

And you come with all of these positive emotions! And you enlighten my world. You pull this on me, you make me feel bad, but I really care about them!

I don’t know how you do this… I don’t even care anymore why you do this…

But please, just stop it.” I proceed to hug Frisk.

 

“Think of everyone you love right no-”

 

“AND JUST LET ME WIN!” And here we go.

 

A last power, powerful enough to create souls and break them. This is the power of bringing others back into life. It kills me… But I feel somewhat alive.

 

“DIRECT THIS INTO THE BARRIER! DIRECT IT TO YOUR SOUL! DIRECT IT TO PREVENT YOUR RE-CORRUPTION!” Come on kid, I believe in you.

 

“I BELIEVE IN YOU ASRIEL! I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST LISTEN TO YOUR HEART!” God, is it…


	34. The end of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero, Frisk, and Prince Asriel, are near the end. Soon, the barrier will be open- but what is it worth, when all you fought for vain, and you can't just let him be...

An empty place with nothing but an occasional flower patch, and Frisk and I are going there.

 

I still need to know how… You’ve done this.

 

“You really knew what would happen, right?”

 

“And I couldn’t talk about it.” Still hurts me, girl.

 

“Now I understand… Why you hid everything. Why you lied.”

 

“I hardly lied. This party was indeed to commence the friendship between humans and monsters, for one.”

 

“Well… You twisted the truth.”

 

“That’s correct. You know, you were one of the best things I had in my journey.”

 

“Can I ask you for one thing?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Now what?”

 

“Now I lick my wounds, count my losses, and try to look forward. I can cry later.”

 

“You… lost your family, right?”

 

“Honey… I did… And I’ll never go back.” The pain starts. Frisk strokes my face gently.

 

“Shh… You can cry later, okay?”

 

“I’ll try to not cry. I think I do deserve a good cry pretty soon.” Steel your mind, Chuck. Soon, you’ll be outside.

 

But does it mean anything if you are alone?

 

=======================

 

As we walk down the road of flower, we see a goat kid, looking for words. Asriel, his name is.

 

“I'm so sorry.

I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara  
... I know you’re not Chara.  
It’s just comforting me to talk to her. She was the only thing keeping me sane.” 

 

“I know this feeling.”

 

“Your family…”

 

“Behind me. So does Frisk’s family, but due to very different reasons.”

 

“I know you are just a very confused kid. I am, too.”

 

“Frisk...  
I haven't felt like this for a very long time.  
As a flower, I was soulless. 

I lacked the power to love other people.

However, with everyone's souls inside me…

I not only have my own compassion back…

But I can feel every other monster's as well.

They all care about each other so much.

And... they care about you too, Frisk.

And Chuck… I think they forgave you…

You did everything for the greater good, after all… For them

I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you.

Papyrus... Sans... Undyne... Alphys… Mom and dad...

Monsters are weird.

Even though they barely know you…

It feels like they all really love you.

Haha.

“Ever since I fell, I received love and joy. This is way better than people I lived with had. I get you. I get why you’re so happy.” Asriel laughs a bit.

 

“Frisk... Chuck... I... I understand if you can't forgive me.

I understand if you hate me.

I acted so strange and horrible.

I hurt you.

I hurt so many people.

Friends, family, bystanders...

There's no excuse for what I've done.”

 

“You were just a little crybaby who couldn’t understand why his best friend tried to kill him, right? You were twisted due to having no soul.”

 

“I think you take this to the wrong direction, Frisk.”

 

“How come?”

 

“You talk about Asriel as if he was Flowey. You should already know that your past life don’t determine what you really are. Hell, if it really mattered, I’d still be a murderer! But go prove I killed somebody, because everyone is alive!”

 

“You are right. Asriel could not possibly commit any possible crime. He would feel guilty for eating a cookie while his parents are not watching, let alone murder or even badmouth people.”

 

“St...Stop. You’ll make me cry.”

 

“I don’t think that’s too hard, eh?” Asriel gives a small laugh.

 

“Heh… I guess so… But still… That would not change a thing.”

 

“I think you are still a little confused from your sleep, young prince. Let me help you.” Frisk tri- she kissed him on the cheek.

 

“Frisk, you’re making this harder! Soon, I’ll disappear. Without a soul of my own, I’ll disappear. All that will remain is the flower.” but not if I can prevent this.

 

“Hold my hand. The two of you.” They hold my hands.

 

“Now release the energy, but direct a little towards your own soul.”

 

“But then… Monsters won’t die?”

 

“I have power. Frisk have power. We can share a little with you. This is the power you redirect. And do it in one powerful blow. All in.” I don’t know if I lied, but if I have enough power… We will win.

 

We will win.

 

Then, in a powerful blow of energy, we disappear.


	35. An offer you might refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero talks with himself, and discovers a way to rig the game a bit.

“I have an offer for you. Several, at least.” Is this my energy once again? His smile is quite cocky. Again.

 

“What are they?”

 

“You got a powerful energy surge right here. I can get you back. That would, of course, cost lives, but if this is a game-”

 

“I don’t believe you.” Yeah, right- he’d offer me this before, if it would be an option. His smile was a little less cocky, but still very confident.

 

“Good job, fellah. Now, let’s talk about my real offers- We have Asriel’s lack of soul. He needs a soul. Now, you COULD give him a part of your soul, like a liver donation, but it would be a bit problematic, and I also wouldn’t like to be incomplete. We have a few options beside that.”

 

“What are they?”

 

“You can take Frisk’s determination; Not all of it, but most of it. She would accept it. Knowing her, it would be a great relief.”

 

“What are the other options?”

 

“Damn, would want you to stop at this. Less to consider.

Anyways, you can ask Frisk to merge with Asriel- It might work. Sharing a soul is not a thing foreign to you, right? You read about it.”

 

“There is the small subject of gender identity.” Frankly enough, I find it a little weird. Also the dual soul is a problem.

 

“Nonsense, this is the underground. Still, if you’d like something more “proper”, you can share your body with Asriel.”

 

“Still awkward.”

 

“Hmph. What if you could draw the life from another monster?” 

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“So hear me out- The idea might be abhorrent, but implanting Gerson’s soul in the Asriel’s body… It might give the young man a new life. And it requires no sacrifice from either you or Frisk. I also believe Gerson would do it willingly.”

 

“I’m sorry… Did you just say to take life?”

 

“You make it sound bad. Now, if we look at it in a colder sense, wouldn’t it be better to let it be this way? Asriel would love a body of his own, of course… And Gerson is getting old. I don’t really think he’d mind.”

 

“Could I talk to him?”

 

“I’m an essence, not god. Best I can do is to tell you the essences of the other souls were happy to be back. They even told me you done a good job.”

 

“Nice to hear it.”

 

“Yeah. So anyways, do you have a decision? It’s not like I can hold the conversation all day. Time is energy.”

 

“So let’s see- we have semi-possession, sacrifice, equivalent exchange, and a grilled cheese. Unfortunately, the last one does not matter.”

 

“Correct.” Come on brain, work!

 

Ding.

 

I got this.

 

“I want to cash in Frisk’s Determination, but only to fill the power my determination has.”

 

“Your determination still needs time to recover. If you take if off now, you’ll never earn it again!”

 

“And if Frisk loses her determination?”

 

“Temporary- a matter of a few months. A year at most. Listen to me, you might have some guilt and want to donate as much as you can, but still, let Frisk pay. I know it might seem selfish, but still… You can’t expect to pay the price by yourself, right?”

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t be more of a hero than you need. You’ve done enough for today, okay?” Take a sigh.

 

“So Frisk’s determination will pay for Asriel’s second chance?”

 

“Yes. And I must say you are a good lad who can actually listen.”

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

“Very well. By the way, you probably want to know what I mean, right?” I want to know what I mean.

 

“Of course, but I never had the chance to-”

 

“Influence. That’s my official name.” He saluted me. With his smile, he seems elated.

 

“And your unofficial name?” He started to fade.

 

“Billy Bob Joe. Or Dorothy. Or Dr.Max. Or anything you choose to call me. So don’t be a stranger, I’ll be right inside of you. Don’t forget me!”

 

“I will, Billy.” Where did you come from where did you go... Where did you come from Billy Bob Joe.

 

“Later!”

 

The light flashed once again.


	36. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero... won! At long last, despite fears and hatred, despite pain and death, he went through, and his prize is waiting for him.

This is the party… Nobody’s awake yet. The entire party is asleep, but safely. Is it Asriel’s doing, too? Damn, my clothes look quite ruined, and I can only bet my face is no longer made up.

 

Well… Nobody but Frisk is awake.

 

“CHUCK!”

 

“FRISK!” She went towards me.

 

“I've had the weirdest dream!”

 

“This was not a dream! Believe me!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Want to check?”

 

“Umm… sure?”

 

“Good. So listen, I have so much to tell you, but first I want to change, okay?”

 

“Have fun. I don’t think any of them will be awake for a couple of hours.”

 

One outfit switch and face wash later, we walked, talking about everything. She understood when I told her about the costs.  
==========================

 

The wind was howling in my body, and everything seems so bright… I won! The moonlight reflects on us.

 

“So Frisk, we are now free.”

 

“I know. Asriel should be alright. So let’s go out together, okay?”

 

“Alright- One, Two, Three.” We walked out of the underground.

 

Now we are officially free.

 

The moon looks bright and shiny- and the stars look so bright. A small village lies a mile or two away, but not enough to poison the skies. Frisk cries tears of joy.

 

And so does I.

 

=================

 

“Howdy.” Frisk and I just looked at the stars for a while together. Without a word, we enjoyed our first time 

 

“Wait, Asriel?”

 

“It’s me. The sky looks really nice, huh?”

 

“After all of this time away from home… I’m here.” Home…

 

“I don’t have home right now…” As for the cost… I understand what it’s like having no home. I probably don’t even legally exist.

 

“So… Being all alone?”

 

“Nah, I have friends around that will help me recover. One day I might start a family of my own. You?”

 

“I am sure Mom and Dad will enjoy having you.”

 

“I know you’ll be a great brother!”

 

“Sure, I think I can grow in a house like that. Just make sure to visit both Toriel and Asgore, alright?”

 

“Do you think they’ll forgive me?”

 

“Sure. That’s what parents are for.”

 

“And your parents?”

 

“They are good people. We might be a little distant, but in the end, we were family. We ate together, lived together, and had words of our own.” I don’t want to talk more.

 

“And siblings?”

 

“I was an only child.”

 

“So your parents…”

 

“I’d like to think the world does not know who am I anymore. I am a clean slate, ready to reform and change. How about you, Asriel?” Asriel starts to cry. Typical goat kid.

 

“I feel so bad! If I’ve known you’ll be all alone, I would not do this much damage! I’m sorry!” He hugs me and cries like a little kid. I can’t help but let the tears get out, too.

 

“I forgive you.” It’s hard, but in the end, forgiveness will heal the boy.

 

==================

 

“I thought yo- Is that you?” Toriel and Asgore came. The sun is close to rise and shine.

 

“No words, just sit and watch.”

 

And everyone were sitting, looking at the sun rise from the hills. One by one, many monsters join us. We are together, ready to see the world.

 

Thus, I won.

 

Despite everything I lost, despite loss of family, friends and documentations, I am going to be strong. Despite everything lost, I keep on moving, right?

 

I have friends here, too. And a family- sort of. Again, maybe I’ll raise a “real” one. I know this life is going to be interesting. I will mourn now, but after the wounds will heal, I will be alive.

 

I will be strong and receive my happy ending, but only after my small trial.

 

Like the one I gave to Papyrus, like the one I gave to Alphys and Undyne, like the one I gave to several people and made them face reality.

 

This trial is my own, though. 

 

And one day, I’ll pass it with flying colors.

 

Or my name isn’t Chuck Rutherford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's pretty much it! I really enjoyed making the story, and if you had fun reading it, please comment!


End file.
